Getting to Love You
by Bao Blossom
Summary: HoroTamao. After Yoh's wedding Pilica asks Tamao if she would kindly stay with her brother for a few months while she is away with Ren. Is it possible to get over a life long love, fall for someone you barely know and make them love you back in 3 months?
1. Prologue

Revised and Rewritten!

So here you have it. It's my first published mankin fic, and my first non canon pairing fic. Horo-Tamao so if ya don't like it just leave, no one is forcing you to read it then leave a tacky flame as to what a ridiculous couple they are. Respect me, and the only other member in the crowd who likes H-T. *waves*

Disclaimer: again, if you people think I own anything, original Shaman King story, characters, names, blah blah, something is seriously wrong with you. But I will say that the plot of this fanfic_ is_ mine as well as the accessory characters, so copy me and I'll have you thrown of out (smiles sweetly)

Enjoy Minna!

_**Getting to Love You**_

Prologue

I couldn't believe it had been almost 7 years since it all happened. It doesn't sound like much when you say it. Considering the whole of your life it probably wasn't. But even though I have every moment of it marked in my mind, it seems like the great Shaman Fight was an eternity ago.

"Aren't you ready yet! We're not going to find a good place!"

My sister's shrill voice broke my thread of thoughts as my tie went askew.

"Feh!" I complained looking at my failure of a knot, "Pilica we have more than 5 hours to get there. Sides, it's not as if they invited the whole town. There will probably be like five of us. Plenty of room."

She scowled then hurried over in front of me.

"I want a nice place up front so I can catch the bouquet," she explained adjusting my tie.

I felt the gigantic bead of sweat roll down my head. "Pilica you're 18!"

"19," she corrected, "Do you really want me to become an old maid?"

"I have no problem with that," I interjected.

"Anna-san already beat me to first, of course that wasn't really fair as she had been engaged since she was like 5 but still! I wanna be next."

"Like hell you'll be next," I scowled back at her, "Who'd wanna marry a nut like you anyway?"

She smiled and I caught my mistake far too late, "No, don't tell me! Please don't say it. I don't want to know."

"I was just going to ask why I should have to tell you about my love life when you never tell me anything about the person you like."

"I don't like anybody!" I retorted honestly, "It's not like we get many female visitors up at the farm."

"You work in the city Nii-chan."

"The only girl I see besides you is Coloro... I wonder if you can marry a spirit?"

Pilica raised an eyebrow at me as my companion spirit appeared at her shoulder with a look of confusion in her eyes. I blinked at my own disturbing musings.

"Are you ready now?" she asked checking me over.

I turned to look at the mirror satisfied enough with how I looked. I was never really a formal guy, but had to admit I looked hot in a tux. Damn!

"Yeah, I guess."

"You're not wearing that are you?" I turned to find her staring at my forehead, specifically to my trusty bandana.

"What? I put the black one on!"

She crossed her arms as I noticed it was suddenly in her hands. What the—? When the hell—? Before I could protest my hair fell around my head.

"Oi! Do you really want me going like this?" I asked trying to get it out of my eyes.

"Maybe that way someone will notice you," she countered picking up her purse and stuffing the black fabric in it.

I scowled at her as she headed out the door but I had long since learned it was useless to argue and _win_ against my sister. So giving a small sigh of resignation I tried to manage the blue locks so they wouldn't get in my eyes. Then I followed my sister to what would probably be the event of the century.

oooooooooooo

"Get your hands out of your pockets you look weird!"

I sighed following my sisters orders as we approached the Asakura temple.

"Horo-Horo!"

Turning to the sound of my name I couldn't help but smile at the guy that greeted us, "Choco Love! Look at you man! How are you?"

We exchanged a quick hug before he lowered his sunglasses and got that gleam in his eye, "R, U? Well, I'm S, T."

Silence. I paled, more so when after a few seconds of aggravating stillness my sister erupted in laughter beside me.

"Oh I get it! The letters! Hahaha!"

Choco Love gave a small cough in victory, as I tried discreetly to push my sister away.

"So how've you been? What have you been up to? It's been ages since I've heard from any of you," he continued.

"Uh, yeah. Well, I'm still at the reserve; it's a lot of work maintaining such a large garden just the two of us. And of course I still have some paperwork to do after Shii-sama's death."

"Oh yeah, I heard about that. Sorry man," he interrupted.

"Yeah well, who knew dying in society was such a hassle," I tried for a lighthearted tone. But the truth was that Shii-sama's death was still recent enough that it hurt to talk about it, so I changed the subject quickly.

"But I'm also taking some classes in the city. Nothing major, just a few biology and agronomy seminars. All in all, everything's been fine."

"That's great to hear," he smiled.

"What about you Choco Love?" my sister asked still smiling, "We only get a letter from you every once in a while."

A cocky smile invaded his face before he answered in a cool voice, "Well... I've been busy as well."

He got that weird gleam in his eyes and for a moment I thought that he was about to come up with another atrocious joke. Instead he looked past us and waved, "Shala, come over for a second."

Pilica and I tilted our heads back to see someone approaching. Our jaws dropped. Or at least mine did. I had never seen a more beautiful figure of a human being. She was around our age, tall, curvy, with light brown hair, dark green eyes and a cute little smile. She almost looked familiar but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. Maybe it was just my imagination. But what on earth was she doing with the Chocolate Boy? How on earth did he get these kinds of women?!

"Shala," he began as she took her place beside him, "this is the ice boy I was talking about and his sister. Horo-Horo, Pilica, this is my girl Shala."

"Pleased to meet you," she smiled at us.

oooooooooooooooo

"Nii-chan, quit sulking," I head my sister hiss at me, "This is a happy day!"

I couldn't help it, now I was completely bummed. Because not one, but _two_ of my best friends turned out to be more competent in love than me. Yoh I could understand, but the Choco-Fro? I sulked some more. Then to top off my day I had to be seated up front with Ren and his sister Jun. This wouldn't have bothered me at all if he and my sister hadn't been exchanging really weird glances at each other.

Realizing this is where I was at the age of 21 I sighed again, wallowing in my own pathetic-ness. I complained about not having a girlfriend when I was fourteen, and the fact that seven years had gone by without so much as a deep interest for anybody was just sad.

Noticing the seat to my left had just been taken I tilted my head sideways. I blinked. It took me a moment to recognize her knowing when I saw her face that I had seen this girl somewhere before.

Though a bit grown, messy bangs still framed her face and it was most of all the light pink tone of her hair that gave her away. She turned towards me and gave me a meek smile.

"Konichiwa Horo-Horo-san."

Panicking, I realized I didn't remember her name! What was it? Ti-, Te-, Ta-, "Tamamura-san," I tried nervously. That was it, right? "How have you been?"

"Fine, thank you, and you?"

I gave a silent sigh of relief and smiled, "Busy but happy. Making progress you could say."

"I'm glad."

We smiled stupidly at each other for a while before turning away awkwardly. I couldn't think of anything else to say to her. Maybe it was because I didn't know her at all, or maybe I was just a little shocked that it was really her. I mean, the last time I had seen this girl she had been waiting patiently by my sister very glad to see Yoh had come back safe. Blushing of course; still with a relatively young perspective of life. I remembered her as the little girl that had a crush on my best friend and would get very nervous over any little thing. A very good cook; couldn't forget about that. She seemed to have a thing with sweatpants ne?

Unluckily for me though, she was not wearing sweat pants today. I actually think I would have preferred it if she had been. This way I wouldn't have to decide if staring at her legs was weird at all. A long ivory dress hugged her (cough) new figure with a large slit in the middle of her thigh similar to Jun Tao's. Faithful to the color, tiny light pink roses framed the v-neck of the elegant sleeveless dress. Her hair was up in a simple bun with a few runaway streaks of hair.

All in all, she looked very nice. Not knowing why, I had a sudden urge to know if my hair was out of control. Obviously feeling my gaze on her she turned with a blush.

"Is something wrong?"

Her voice had barely changed since the last time I heard her. And seeing her cheeks redden under her makeup somehow brought back memories.

"Ah, no. I'm sorry. It's just been a while since I've seen, well, anybody for that matter. It's kind of weird seeing how we've all grown up," was it getting hotter in here or something?

"Oh," she nodded still blushing, "Yes, well, growing up tends to happen to kids."

Before I could stop myself a snort escaped my mouth seemingly scaring her (and me) as the conversation died once again. I felt like an idiot. That Chocolove thing was really getting to me if I was ogling random women now. It was only when Yoh stepped up to the alter and caused enough distraction in everyone that it died down.

"Yo!" he greeted cheerfully.

I don't know what else I expected from him, and had to laugh as the few people in the three benches waved back at him. Looking behind me I saw Faust was here with Eliza. Ryu couldn't be left behind with all the gang, it had been a while since I had seen them. Manta took his position a little past where Jun and Pyron were. What surprised me though, was the sight of Lyserg and Silver few places back. As I suspected this would be an interesting ceremony.

oooooooooooooooo

"You may kiss the bride."

I smiled. It had been odd. It was a Japanese ceremony preformed by Yoh's oji-san, but neither he nor Anna were dressed in traditional clothing, and that last part although seemingly corny, really gave the wedding a lighthearted finish.

I looked around at my friends, seeing my sister cry gleefully as Yoh placed his hand softly over Anna's cheek. Jun and Pyron smiled happily up at the couple unconsciously leaning towards one another. Ryu was crying all over the place, shouting words of congratulations while the gang joined in stereo style. Manta couldn't have looked prouder of his friend, now wielding his traditional victory sign at everyone. Faust and Eliza seemed to be remembering the day when they got married because more than clap for the newlyweds the seemed happy to be in each other's arms. And I swear by my snow board that Ren was smiling, and blushing! He was trying like hell not to but I could see it.

A muffled sob by my side caught my attention when Yoh and Anna kissed a second time before exiting the temple. Tamao had a smile, but it looked... wrong. Tears were streaming down her face as she looked longingly at the couple's backs. I couldn't help but feel kind of sorry for her as it dawned on me that she still might have feelings for Yoh.

I watched her trying to hold back on her emotions wondering if I should say something. I didn't know what she was going through, so I'd probably just make it worse, but— Digging into my sister's purse I pulled out the only piece of fabric I could offer her.

I extended my hand out for her with my bandana in hand. She looked down a bit surprised as I set it in front of her. She looked from my hand to my face and as the confusion lifted a blush crept up her neck and cheeks.

"I think you're a very brave person having come here today," I offered.

Noticing everyone around me was standing up I did as well, leaving her in the same position and with my arm still outstretched. Deciding that if she was going to take my bandanna she was taking too long, I took her hand and placed it gently over it. I didn't get to see her reaction as Pilica suddenly pulled me along out to the garden.

oooooooooooooooo

Well despite the disturbing awareness that Pilica and Ren kept looking weirdly at each other, and the creepy fact that even though Tamao caught the bouquet she promptly gave it to my sister, it had been a good evening; even if Ren had freaked out more than me when this happened. I would have to have a serious talk with him later.

Already past four in the morning I was starting to regret having had a fourth bottle of sake. Hell it started tasting good after the third one! I couldn't really see strait and getting up to say goodbye to everyone I was sure I hadn't been this tall when I sat down. Lyserg hadn't stayed long and Choco Love had gone off to some unknown place with his date. It had been enough partying for one night though, so everyone decided it was best to get going.

Looking around the small room I noticed the booze had taken its toll on many. Jun for example kept bursting into fits of moderate giggles getting a worried expression from Pyron. Manta was snoring over a small coffee table and Ryu had not stopped singing since his fourth bowl.

A tug at my sleeve turned my attention to my sister. Yes, it was time to leave. Goodbyes where lighthearted and cheery as we went around the room, each saying it wouldn't be long before they saw each other again.

"We should go now," she whispered.

"Un," I nodded looking for the other part of my tux, "Have you seen my jacket?"

"It should be where everyone else's is, just down the hall there's a room where we left them. Can you get mine while you're at it? I'll wait for you here."

I nodded and made my way to the shoji door. Remembering the halls a lot straighter I found the room that turned out to be the kitchen. All of our jackets had been neatly hung over various chairs rather than on the floor where they had probably been dumped.

Realizing the sound of water running wasn't my imagination I looked up to the sink surprised to find Tamao busy with something I could only guess were the dishes. It was when I also realized I had an incredible urge to pee that she noticed me as well.

She had let her bun down and it was now in a loose ponytail at her nape letting me see that her hair had grown a little past her shoulders. A small apron was around her satin dress and instead of heels she had changed into comfortable fluffy slippers.

"You're washing dishes?" I asked, surprised that I hadn't noticed she hadn't been in the room with us, "At 4 in the morning?"

An embarrassed smile crept up her lips as she nearly dropped the cup in her hands, "This way there will be less work in the morning," she explained.

My eyes narrowed in confusion as I watched her nervously rinse and dry off the crystalline cup, "It is... the morning!"

"Are you leaving?" she asked quietly ignoring my last comment.

"Uh," Thrown off by the change in the conversation it took me a while to process her question, "Yeah, everybody's off. I just came to get my jacket and my sister's coat."

She nodded and picked up another cup from the sink.

"You should at least come to say goodbye to everyone," I suggested.

"Oh but I'm not presentable anymore," she blushed at her slippers then looked back up at me.

"Heh! What, the slippers? They're cute! Hell almost everyone is drunk I don't think they'll even notice," I smiled getting my coat.

Looking down at her feet her blush deepened. Where my words slurring?

"Maa, don't worry Tami, I'll send your regards to Pilica."

I noticed I was being awfully familiar with this girl and I still needed to pee, so maybe it was best if I left.

Gathering my sister's coat I turned to leave before her faint voice called out, "Matte HoroHoro-san."

I looked back at her with curios eyes and noticed she took something from the pocket of her apron. Blinking a few times I recognized it as my bandanna, "Oh."

"Sorry it's still damp. I-I didn't have time to, to wash it. If you like I can clean it up and later send it to you or, if you want it right away I can—"

"Still damp?" I asked a bit shocked.

"Well, I-I'm sorry. Yes, it was inconsiderate of me to—"

She stopped when out of curiosity I gently grabbed her chin pulling her face up to mine. Looking closely I could see a bit of lingering tears in the corner of her eyes. Had she really been crying all this time? I meant for my bandanna to be useful, but not this much.

"You know Tami, I get that you're a bit caught up with Yoh and shit, but I don't believe he or anyone else for that matter is worth your tears." Shocked eyes looked up into mine as I said this. I didn't know why. I was only telling her the truth. Maybe it was the cursing, I tended to do that with booze. I should apologize, but later. I was on a roll.

"I suppose I don't really know what you're going through so I'm not sure what you want to hear, but I do know you're a nice gal, and definitely don't deserve this," unaware that she had begun to blush again I released her face and gave a mild shrug. "Or maybe I should stop talking about things I don't know and just leave you alone ne? Whatever the case, I hope you never have to cry for a guy again."

Big ruby eyes stared up at me as I turned and flung my jacket over my shoulder. "It was nice seeing you Tamao. Oh and you can keep the bandanna, it's more useful to you than it ever was to me, I suppose."

Not knowing the next day I would remember just everything I said to this girl I shut the shoji door behind me and walked casually down the hall to meet my sister.

"Ah?" Wait.

Where the hell was the bathroom?!

lllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Finally! The rewritten super edited version is ready! I can't apologize enough to my readers who have been faithful and oh so patient. All I can do is offer you this story and hope you like it even better. So, that was the prologue in Horo-kun's POV. All the rest will be by narrator.

Since it has been so very long I decided to do a major editing of the whole story so you could read it once again from the very beginning. The basic outline is the same but there are a few big things I changed in later chapters. So onward! Next chap will be up tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Getting to Love You**_

**Chapter 1**

She felt her cheeks burn and her head spin from the rush of blood blooming across her face. Rooted to the ground she could do nothing as he turned and left the kitchen a little off balance.

'That was it,' her mind snapped. They had been drinking, a lot she assumed from the smell he had given off, and Lord knows how many bottles he had on him to be saying such things to her. He barely even knew her!

"Oi!"

When his head popped back in the kitchen she was so shocked, not only did she yelp at the sight of him, but dropped the cup she had finished drying moments ago, wincing at the moment the porcelain crashed against the floor.

Damn. She looked down embarrassed at the pieces around her feet. Out of the corner of her eye saw him look stupidly down at them as well.

"Uh, sorry bout that," he said giving her a crooked smile.

The fact that her hands started to shake when he did this did not please her. Neither did the fact that she thought he looked very nice with his shirt half unbuttoned and his sleeves rolled up, or the fact that she wanted him to touch her again. None of these things pleased her the least bit.

"Hey," he began scratching the back of his head.

She looked up to him again not sure of what to expect.

"I ... Can you tell me where the bathroom is?"

A strap of her apron slipped off her dropping shoulders and it was a miracle she didn't fall flat on her face. With an overly large bead of sweat on her face she pointed to the right.

"Second door," she muttered.

He chuckled mumbling a small thank you and took off down the hall. Hearing his footsteps disappear she looked to where he had just taken off, and couldn't help but sigh.

oooooooooooooooo

"Ch-China?" Pilica asked with twinkling eyes.

He was bad at this. Ren couldn't believe he had actually worked up the nerve to ask her. It was a very engaging matter, much more serious than anything they had done until now, and the fact that she wasn't answering him made the wait even more torturous.

"Uh, what about my brother?" she asked not being able to avoid the smile that came to her face.

Ren's shoulders dropped, "You want him to come too?"

"No!"

Pilica bit her lip at how fast she had answered that. It wasn't as if she didn't love her brother but, Ren had invited _her _after all. The image of Horo-Horo hanging around them throughout the whole of China didn't exactly thrill her. Looking up she noticed Ren had smiled at her response.

"But, he'll be all alone here. School starts in a few weeks for him. Besides his job and the reserve, the legal matters with Shii-sama and Goro," she decided to stop talking as the more she did the more reasons there were not to go.

She looked up to him with sad eyes. She really, really wanted to go, but...

"If I may..."

Both jumped as Yoh's voice came out of nowhere, "I may have a solution to your dilemma."

"Where the hell did you come from!" scowled Ren.

He had specifically pulled her away to make sure _no_ _one_ overheard. Realizing Pilica's hand was still in his as Yoh looked down at them, he pulled away quickly trying to suppress the blush that crept up his face.

"Pilica-chan, you say you don't wanna leave your brother alone right? But say someone stayed with him in your absence, would you go?" Yoh asked slowly.

She blinked at him, and then looked back at Ren who had also suddenly taken interest in his conversation.

"Oh, well," she raised a finger to her lips and contemplated the scenario, "I'd have to know who this person is, you know, to make sure they are capable of taking care of, better yet, putting up with my brother."

Yoh smiled, "The thing is: Tamao finished her training here a couple of weeks ago, she is staying because she thinks she has a debt to my family, and kinda because she doesn't have anywhere else to go, but the idea of seeing her everyday with that sad smile doesn't really do it for me and Anna. Kinda ruins the mood you know? We think she deserves better. And if given the chance she would help anyone in need, even your clueless brother. Also it would give her a chance to leave this place and get to know, other things."

The couple listened to the newly wed with interest taking in the possibility. Ren was looking over to Pilica as the decision would ultimately be up to her; Pilica was biting the inside of her lip trying to ignore the hope that was rising silently in her stomach.

"Tamao-chan?" contemplated Pilica, "Do you really think she would want to go all the way up to Hokkaido for this?"

"Location is not a problem, so long as it's ok with your brother," Yoh assured her.

Pilica lifted a hand to her chin. She liked Tamao very much, they had spent very meaningful moments together back in the Shaman Fight; trust wouldn't be a problem. The thing at hand was, would she really be willing to go out of her way to travel all the way up to Hokkaido just to tend to her brother? There were easier people to live with.

And yet, the idea intrigued her. Her brother had never lived with anyone he didn't have confidence in, meaning he would have to get to know her. Tamao was one shy little seed and it might do her some good getting angry at her brother every now and then. And now that she thought about it, if what Yoh said was true, Tamao had never left this temple, she had probably never even had a boy friend.

Ren and Yoh watched as a small smile came to her lips.

Kind, humble, sweet, and most of all patient: she was just the kind of girl Pilica wanted for her brother. If she said yes, living together for a few months could probably spark something other than just friendship...

"Kya!" Both men jumped at the sudden outburst of the Ainu girl.

"Yoh," she began looking to the man with a glowing smile. The smile he returned told her that this was his original intention as well. "Do you really think you could convince Tamao-chan to live with my brother for a few months?"

"If the elders tell her to go, she will," said a third voice.

The threesome looked back to the hallway to find Anna passing a hand through her hair. A big bead of sweat made its way down Ren's face as he looked down in defeat. Now what was _she_ doing here? Was there anyone else that would be joining them soon?

"Oh no, but I wouldn't want to force her," Pilica explained completely undisturbed by Anna's presence.

"You won't have to. I'm sure we won't have call upon the elders for this. It's just a matter of tactics," smiled Yoh.

"Tactics?" asked Pilica

Yoh did nothing but smile.

oooooooooooooooooo

"CHINA?" yelled Horo-Horo.

"Ni-chan you'll wake up the whole house!"

"With.... REN?"

Pilica sighed wiping off the big bead of sweat that rolled down her face. Maybe she should have waited and told him in the morning.

The Asakura's saying it was preposterous they take a bus at this time of night suggested they stay in the house for at least the night. Pilica had pushed her brother into it as he wasn't too convinced. The fact that Ryu and Manta had also stayed helped a bit. It was now quarter to five and she had just finished getting into bed with her brother. Who was now rampaging around the room yelling like a mad man.

"What about the money? The plane and the lodging, not to mention the expenses you no doubt will have over there? What about school? How long do you plan to be away? What about our fields? You know the LC and Goro are pushing us more by the day! How long will you be over there anyway?"

"Three—"

"Three weeks?! Are you kidding me? Almost a month of not being in the house? What about meals? I'd have to eat out everyday or else wake up an hour early to at least make myself lunch and breakfast. And what would I eat getting home? And the fields! I can't manage them and go into town in the same day, it's be one thing or the other,"

"Three months," finished Pilica starting to look miserable.

His rampage was suddenly cut short at her words. Eyes wide he stared ahead and plopped down over the futon. Pilica toyed with her sheets thinking of everything her brother had just said. Three months seemed much longer now then when she had been asked. And what if Tamao didn't agree to stay with her brother?

"I... Of course I considered this Nii-chan, and I thought that maybe if I could get some one to stay with you and take care of the house and be willing to look after the fields and everything else, I would go. But if we don't find anyone I won't go! I know how hard it would be on you and I would never leave you alone if you don't want to; especially if you weren't happy about the idea of me being in a different country," she said quickly running out of breath.

When her brother said nothing for a while Pilica looked up to see his reaction and was surprised to find him with a sad smile on his face.

"You _love_ him, don't you?" he asked.

Whatever she was expecting, it wasn't this. With big glazed eyes she blinked nervously at him. He gave a small sigh and smiled up to her.

"I suspected as much."

"N-nii-chan."

He gave a deep sigh and shook his head, "It had to be the Chinese shorty ne?"

Pilica said nothing as her brother gave another big sigh and got up to turn off the lights. Still wondering what had just happened she watched him climb back on his futon and slowly pull a light cover over his shoulders. She wanted to ask him, but nothing seemed to make it past her throat.

"If I ever did anything to upset my sister I would hate myself," he said in the dark, "I certainly don't plan to start now; just make sure to bring me back something from China... anything but food would be nice."

Blinking at the lump that was her brother in bed she felt the world lifting off her shoulders and gave a silent chuckle. A smile bubbled up with a few stray tears as she lay down next to him. He felt her hands come up over his back as she snuggled up next to him.

"I have the best brother in the world," she whispered happily.

"Damn right you do," he smirked.

oooooooooooooooooooo

"Ohayo Tamao-chan!"

The mentioned turned at her name from the dishes in the sink. That very morning after breakfast Pilica came in the kitchen with her and her brothers plates and a will of steel to convince this girl to stay with her brother.

"Ohayo gozaimasu Pilica-san."

"Can I help you with the dishes?"

Setting aside a rinsed plate Tamao smiled and shook her head, "Guests shouldn't have to worry about things like house duties."

"Oh, it's ok, I insist. A little help once in a while is always appreciated ne?"

"It's really ok, I can handle th—oh ok," she stepped aside as Pilica took the soap from her and pushed her back towards the table.

"Ren invited me to China," she blurted.

Frowning Pilica thought she could have boarded the subject a little more subtly. Yoh had given her the ok sign meaning she could proceed to ask Tamao about the stay with her brother. Pilica didn't know exactly what Yoh had said to Tamao moments ago but she knew that this was her golden chance.

"Really?" asked Tamao picking up a towel and drying some clean dishes, "To visit?"

"Uh, well, kind of."

"To live?" she asked a bit more surprised.

"No, not exactly."

Tamao raised a brow in curiosity hoping to get a strait answer from her friend.

"You could say I'll be there for a, a three month long visit."

Tamao raised her brows, "Three months?"

Pilica sighed, ready for her performance, "Yes. It was a very formal invitation from him. And he was very sweet letting me know that he'd be at my side for whatever I should need. I really, really want to go..."

Pilica waited until Tamao was supposed to speak again,

"But?" the pink haired girl asked on cue.

Smiling to herself Pilica continued, "But three months is an awful long time to be away from my brother. Of course I don't intend to take him with me. Kami-sama knows I love him but he would be kind of a third wheel. Besides here he has school that starts in about a week, not to mention the job he has to keep to pay for it, and the fields that are looking better by the day. It would be an awful lot to leave just to him."

Pilica allowed herself a glance at Tamao before continuing with the crucial part of the conversation, "If only we had someone who could help him out. You know, do simple things like the meals and the housekeeping, maybe sometimes fix up the garden."

Tamao peeked over at Pilica while drying off a coffee mug as the Ainu gave a very long, very deep sigh.

"But of course all of our friends have their own lives now and I couldn't bother any of them, and anyone else would charge us you know. And we really don't have that kind of money right now."

Biting her lip Tamao thought about what she wanted to ask Pilica. She watched as Pilica gave her a sad smile and set down a clean plate over the rinsed dishes.

"I would have really wanted to spend some time with Ren, and in China! It would have been so nice, like our own little adventure," she finished trying to work up a fake tear.

Why wasn't Tamao saying anything? She had run out of pity talk! All she did was silently set down the plate over the counter and dry her hands on her apron. Pilica's eye twitched, if it came down to it she would strait out ask her to come! But, that might be really awkward.

"Pilica-san," Tamao's small voice made the Ainu snap to attention with dripping anticipation, "I'll finish up the plates if you don't mind."

Her face faulted. She stiffened and then sighed, giving Tamao a slight nod.

"And," continued Tamao. Pilica looked up as hope rose up once again.

"I know what it's like when you can't be next to the person you care for."

Pilica looked down at her hands. No, she hadn't understood! And now she was even feeling sorry for her! This girl was almost as dense as her brother!

"But if you have that chance I think you should take it."

"Huh?"

"And if I could do anything to help make Pilica-san happy I would do it gladly."

"Tamao," smiled Pilica warmly.

"So, if it's fine with you and Horo-Horo-san I could go up to Hokkaido and help in Pilica-san's absence."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Oki, the story has just taken off! Let's see how it turns out! Review please!


	3. Chapter 2

Revised

_**Getting to Love You**_

**Chapter 2**

"Tamao?" he asked in a hoarse voice.

"Yeah! Isn't it great? She said she would love to stay with you while I'm gone, the whole three months! She said she would take care of the house and the food and even the garden and the fields!"

Horo-Horo looked sleepily at his sister trying not to excite her too much. Her voice seemed to be twice as penetrating today.

"I've already given her the address and she says she'll only be a few days to pack. She'll be at the airport to bid me off and then head back with you."

Blinking, all he did was lower his hand in a gesture that she speak a little lower. It seemed that every time she spoke a needle pierced through his forehead, and people on the train were beginning to stare.

"I'm so excited! In just one week I'll be off to China! Isn't it great! Oh and by the way, did you ask Yoh for his Chinese manual?"

Horo-Horo yawned, "Why do you need it? Won't someone be there for translations?" he lifted an eyebrow.

"When Tamao-chan gets to the house I want respect. No taunts, no complaints on how she does things, no ecchi behavior, no spying on her, no talk about Yoh."

"Is there something I can do?" he interrupted sarcastically.

"Be nice, get her whatever she wants or needs, show her around and tell her how things work around the house, be chivalrous, no weird comments! Don't bug her, don't make jokes at her expense. Remember to be courteous and make sure you adjust to her, not the other way around."

"What's the difference between courteous and chivalrous?"

Pilica sighed, "Nii-chan you don't know how lucky we are that she offered to do this. I don't want you to loose her for something stupid. She's a very sensitive person. She won't be used to living with anyone but the Asakura's; much less with a hentai like you!"

"I resent that,"

Not at all disturbed by his interruption she went on, "Nii-chan, the only woman you've ever lived with is me. And I'm, not like her. But I do know her, and I like her. I wouldn't have asked someone I wasn't sure would be able to do the job. If I trust my brother to her, that should mean something, you know that," she took a pause to sigh, "I just want to know you'll be alright while I'm away."

"Pilica," he smiled, "you worry too much. You always have. I know you trust her to put up with me while you're gone but you have to know that I'd have been fine on my own anyway. I won't always have you around to be looking out for me. And, the same goes for you. This is the only reason I'm letting you go to China with the shorty. Someone has to take it from here. Even if I despise him, he's a little more capable than the average Joe."

Pilica looked up to her brother seeing his all too familiar crooked smile. "Nii-chan,"

"Now go away and let me sleep. I haven't had a hangover like this since Yoh discovered Happy Hour at the Hangetsu Karaoke bar."

She allowed herself a small giggle remembering the night when they 'came of age' to drink. Sighing lightly she nodded and placed her head over his shoulder, hoping to get back some hours of sleep she had missed out on last night.

ooooooooooooooooooo

"Oni-chan!!!"

"Ahhh! What the—!" there was a dull thud followed by a string of curses as Horo-Horo rubbed his head after his ungraceful landing on the floor beside his bed. The sound of Pilica's voice had never been very soothing, so hearing it jar him awake after a semi nightmare involving tractors and Chinese pastries wasn't exactly the sound of a good morning.

"Come on! I thought you were already up! We have to get to the train station in an hour!" She yelled at him.

"Eh?" connections were yet to be made by his brain so early in the morning.

"The taxi just got here, come and help me carry down my luggage!" she yelled excitedly rushing out of the room again.

It took him a couple of seconds and a quick glance at his calendar to realize what on earth she was talking about. September 14. She would leave for China today, and come back the same day in December. At least that was the plan.

He gave a loud yawn before making his way to the bathroom. By the time he was out she was already waiting impatiently in his room.

"I picked out your clothes, now get dressed and I'll wait for you in the cab."

"What? I haven't even had breakfast yet!" he complained already slipping out of his pijama's.

"Well that's your problem for not getting up when you were supposed to," she said from the other side of his door.

Muttering incoherent phrases under his breath he finished tying his shoes and hopped down the stairs.

"Lock the door!" yelled Pilica from the cab.

"Hai hai," he mumbled twisting the key.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

There was nothing unusual about the ride in taxi. He was still in a bad mood and starving, she wouldn't shut up about how he should be more responsible and what not. And finally after what seemed like an eternity, they made it to the airport.

"Five suit cases?" he stared as the driver unloaded them, "FIVE?"

"Three months Nii-chan," she explained.

"But five, very large and heavy suit cases? Did ya leave anything at all?" he asked sarcastically.

"Pilica-san?" a third voice behind them broke their small quarrel.

"Oh, Tamao-chan! Ohayo!" greeted Pilica turning to hug her friend.

"Ohayo gozaimasu," she answered, "Ohayo gozaimasu Horo Horo-san," She bowed.

Thrown of by such nice manners he stuttered a small "Ohayo" bowing lightly.

"Did you get here all right Tamao-chan?" asked Pilica.

"Ah, well—," she hesitated.

"One suit case!" said Horo-Horo pointing to the piece of luggage beside Tamao, "She has one suit case and her bag! You should learn from her!"

"Well, actually, my other bag and suit case were kind of, um, stolen," she confessed looking down at her feet.

Horo-Horo's face faulted and Pilica looked wide eyed at her friend "What? Where? Who did it? Did you see them? Are you all right? Did they do anything to you?"

"Ah, no no. Nothing like that," she interceded quickly, "It was at the Tokyo station. I was transferring trains. I didn't see who it was. Getting off the train I set my suit case and a bag full of shoes behind me, when I turned with everything else they were gone. I would have gone to the police but my train was departing in less than 5 minutes so—."

"Oh, how terrible! You lost your shoes?" pouted Pilica.

"Yes, and a few clothes, but it's all right I suppose. Everything of relative importance is in my bag."

"At least you're all right anyway," Horo-Horo chimed in.

"Yes," she agreed looking down at her sneakers.

Pilica gave a sad sigh and a shrug of her shoulders, "I'm sorry. Maybe some time later my brother can accompany you back to Tokyo to talk to the police or the people at the station."

"Eh? Down to Tokyo?" asked Horo-Horo. "I won't have time," he complained.

In the subtle way she knew how, Pilica elbowed him in the ribs. "Ite!"

"It's really all right, I could use a change of wardrobe anyway," smiled Tamao.

"Well, you got here just in time, Ren won't be long now either," Pilica affirmed looking around the crowded airport. She then glanced back at her friend.

"When I leave you two will head back to the house where I hope my brother will be a perfect gentleman," she eyed him while he twirled his pinky in his ear looking bored, "And show you around. If you have any questions or need anything at all just ask him, and if he does something to offend you, tell me. I'll call every Sunday at 7 pm and I want _you_ to tell me how things are going."

"Oi! Won't you be talking to me too?" asked Horo-Horo.

"Yes, but I want your version, and then the truth."

"Feh, I'm not gonna burn the house down you know."

"Ren!" she waved ignoring him completely as the young Chinese walked up to them.

He smiled as she skipped up to him. They greeted each other with a small peck on the lips. Horo-Horo pointedly looked away. "I wonder if I get a kiss too," he commented to a smiling Tamao.

Luckily though all Ren did when he came over was greet them silently and have his 'merry men' as Horo-Horo called them, take Pilica's bags to the jet.

"Tamao-chan," Pilica started with her good bye's, "thank you again for helping me out. I promise one day I'll return the favor. Please make sure he stays out of trouble. Have a good time and if you need anything you can call me anytime," she said hugging her tightly.

"Un, thank you Pilica-san. I wish you a happy time and am glad I could help. We'll wait anxiously for your return," she smiled.

Both parted and Pilica looked to her brother, who for some reason was avoiding her gaze.

"Nii-chan. I'll miss you," she smiled sadly.

"Who wouldn't?" he smirked at her.

Latching herself around his neck quite suddenly she sniffed her goodbye, "Promise me you won't do anything stupid. Please look out for yourself and Tamao-chan."

He chuckled, "Aa, I'll do my best. Have a good time and hurry back ok?"

Releasing him she wiped away a stray tear. "Un," she nodded, smiling up to him.

"Maa, off you go now, before shorty here shrinks to disappearance," smiled Horo-Horo sadly.

Gritting his teeth Ren decided to let that one go. He had grown a lot in these years, but even having tall parents he was still averagely short. Not even in his dreams could he have caught up to the towering Ainu.

"I'll call as soon as I get there! Take care! Have fun and stay out of trouble! Matta ne!" she waved latching herself to Ren's arm and turning towards the gate before the real tears started.

Blushing at her action Ren turned and gave a short, "Zai jian."

"Sayonara Pilica-san. Ren-san! Have a very nice time!" waved Tamao.

Horo-Horo debated on whether he should say what he was thinking or not. But then again he was never one to hold back when he_ needed_ to say something.

"Oi!" he called out getting everyone's attention. He looked to Ren with an expressionless face. Everyone stood quiet for a while not noticing these two where communicating. Finally Ren gave a small nod and Horo-Horo pulled up a corner of his mouth and nodded as well.

Pilica looked puzzled from her brother to the man opening the gate for her. "What was all that?" she asked waving one last time to her brother and Tamao.

"It was," followed Ren offering a peace sign to the couple waving them off, "necessary."

"That's a promise shorty," mumbled Horo-Horo from the hallway.

"Sorry?" asked Tamao.

"Ah? No, nothing," he waved her off taking her suitcase from the floor, "We should get going ne? I'm starving!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My offer to make a parent story for Ren/Pilica for this fic still stands. If you'd like to take up with them where I left off you're more than welcome to. Just let me know and if you're using my story as a take off point make sure to tell your readers. *cough*credit*cough*

Hope you liked it!


	4. Chapter 3

Revised

_**Getting to Love You **_

**Chapter 3**

The key gave a small jingle as the knob turned and clicked.

"Well we're home," said Horo-Horo carrying in Tamao's suitcase.

The mentioned followed a few paces behind looking around the cozy cabin like home. The smell of pine and rain flooded her nose as she closed the door behind her.

"It feels, very nice," she smiled taking in the hospitable atmosphere.

He raised a brow at the adjective she had used. "Yeah, well, I guess that's what a home should feel like right?"

Tamao glanced over at him momentarily before she stepped in a bit further. Her thoughts were flooded with memories of the grand Asakura mansion. It was majestic and imposing, but a bit lonely. Nothing at all like this home. Here she felt almost, protected.

"I'll leave this in your room and give you a little tour of the house, but first, breakfast!" he said already making his way towards the kitchen, "I hope you don't mind cereal, just something quick."

"Not at all," she said following him to the right.

Humming something to himself he opened cabinets picking up two bowls, spoons and napkins, then made his way over to the fridge and got the milk.

"What do you prefer? Flakes? Loops? Or bran? Heh, nah forget the bran, that's for me," he chuckled.

"Ah, flakes are fine."

He nodded pulling out two boxes from the cabinet, "Hey, I noticed the fox and raccoon that are always with you aren't here, where'd ya leave them?"

Coloro made her appearance next to the cereal box glancing curiously at Tamao.

"Oh, Konchi and Ponchi are the guardians of the Asakura Temple, it would be selfish if I asked them to come with me, and I am after all no longer a part of that family," she smiled.

Nothing in her expression or her features had told him, but he felt as if he had said something hurtful. He gave a small cough and sat beside her. Pouring the milk with a spoonful of sugar then the bran he watched as she did much the same with the flakes.

"So what do you do for a living Horo-Horo-san?"

He winced. "A little favor," he said making a point with his spoon, "No 'san', 'Sama', or any other honorific that'll make me feel over anyone. Just Horo-Horo is fine."

"Oh. Ok," she nodded politely, "Horo-Horo?" she tried.

He smiled, "Want some toast?"

"I'm fine thank you."

"So, you were saying?"

Tamao finished the spoonful of cereal she had put in her mouth before answering, "I wanted to know what you have been doing in these past years."

"Oh right. Well, what can I say? I don't know if Pilica ever told you why I was participating in the Shaman fight."

"She did."

"Well as you saw coming in we have our own field now. Not as large as I'd hoped but at least I don't feel useless."

"I think it's beautiful," she smiled.

"We actually used to have about a third of what you saw just now. But, our friends, well the owners of the neighboring fields recently passed away," he smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry. Pilica told me of Shii-sama's death a few months back."

He shook his head, "Akira-san and Shii-san were very kind to us. When we were just starting out they gave us loads of stuff and advice. They were good people. Anyway Akira had passed away two years back and Shii-san just three months ago. They were like second parents to me and Pilica, so much that they left us their share of land. We got along great but I never expected them to skip their son in the testament and give us their land. I was first beneficiary. I still can't thank them enough."

"I'm very glad you and Pilica-san are happy here."

"I couldn't really ask for more, given the circumstances."

The solemn moment lasted for another three seconds before he ruined it by slurping the milk left from his cereal bowl quite loudly. She pushed back a smile.

"So!" he called out taking his bowl to the sink, "I start school next Monday. I'll give you the full itinerary when I get back that day. But I feel I should warn you that I'm usually not home all day. School starts early so I have a quick breakfast, pack myself a lunch and I'm back by dinner. I work on Saturday's too but get Sunday off."

"You seem to have a very busy lifestyle."

"Ha! Are you kidding me? It wasn't hard to adjust this push over schedule with my freakishly ordered sister. Guess you could say I'm used to it," he chuckled.

She smiled, "I understand, so how can I be useful?"

"Oh, well, when you finish up I'll show you around so you can meet everyone, and then we'll figure out an itinerary for you."

"Meet everyone?" she asked looking around the empty kitchen.

"Oh yeah, they love visits, I'm sure you'll get along just fine," he smiled giving her an ok sign.

She blinked.

oooooooooooooooooooo

"Minna! I'm home!"

Tamao twitched at his sudden outburst. Horo-Horo looked happily upon the fields and waited expectantly. She shot him a glance then one at the swaying fuji leaves. A tiny bead of sweat developed on her forehead.

Their house was lovely, and after chores at the Asakura mansion this place would be a push over. He hadn't set a big burden on her, saying it wasn't necessary she be the maid. She had learned about the irrigation system as well as normal maintenance of the plants and he had shown her their own garden near the house where various vegetables grew. With all the fragrant herbs they kept she had almost squealed at the possibilities.

Now however they where smack dab in the middle of the largest field where she had yet to see a shred of, well, anybody.

The leaves beside her rustled and unconsciously she took a step towards him. It was until now that she began to feel an astounding number of spirits around them. Leaves began to pop out of the ground and from one moment to the next she saw hundreds of Koropocurus flying merrily towards them. The sight of so many spirits was enough to leave her wide eyed. Green, white, blue and pink raced towards them. They all greeted Horo-Horo with smiles and hugs, laughing as their leaves jingled. Coloro greeted some of them as well. There were hundreds, all different from the next, in age, height, vestment, every smiling face original. Without thinking her lips curled up to a smile.

"Hey guys!" he laughed, "I brought someone for you to meet."

Most stopped showering him with tender little hugs and looked her way. She blushed suddenly at so much attention.

"Everyone, her name is Tamao Tamamura. She will proudly be taking care of you and your homes for the next three months."

Not knowing what else to do she gave a courteous bow, "Hello all, I am Tamao Tamamura and I hope we can all become good friends."

How embarrassing, she felt like the new girl in school. They all looked cautiously at her before Horo-Horo spoke up again. "Don't be shy guys, she's a nice gal."

"Cucuru cu!" Coloro chipped in making her way to Tamao's shoulder.

Following Coloro's example many more made their way towards her. Carefully at first, she felt tugs at her jeans and shirt as more tiny hands came over her shoulders and hair.

The faces of caution soon turned to those of excitement as they began to play. She chuckled as many pinned themselves against her arms and began hugging her affectionately. Some took interest in the bag at her side and a few more where intrigued by her earrings. Lifting her hands close to her face many landed on them giving her unrecognizable greetings.

A chuckle from beside her brought her back to reality. Horo-Horo smiled down at her as many other Koropocurus frolicked in his hair. Her cheeks turned rosy realizing she had gotten carried away by the small spirits. They seemed to give off happiness.

"All right guys, I'm glad you all got along. She'll be back in a while to play, but now its lunch time," informed the Ainu.

There were many sounds of disappointment and others of agreement.

"It was wonderful meeting you all, I promise to be back and spend more time with you. You'll have me here for three months so not to worry," she backed up.

Many didn't seem as disappointed but there were still a few that clung to her arms like stubborn little monkeys.

oooooooooooooooo

"And so, we're back at your room again, and seeing as its half past eleven I think it's about time to turn in," he said eying his watch.

She smiled and gave a light nod, "Time seems to have gone by very quickly today. Thank you for everything, dinner was very nice."

He gave her a smirk, "Even if you're just sayin' it, thanks."

"I'm not!" she argued truthfully, "You have a great sense of season."

"Everything tastes better with butter," he winked, "I'll see you in the morning. Oyasumi."

"Oyasumi nasai Horo-Horo," she nodded as he turned down the hall.

The door clicked softly behind her and she looked up at the brightly lit room. It wasn't as big as the one in the Asakura mansion, but it gave off a friendly atmosphere. She smiled contently to herself not really knowing why and threw herself on the bed.

It hadn't been as awkward as she thought it would be. He was quite friendly and almost everything that came out of his mouth made her laugh. Today had been... fun. Her mouth opened suddenly making way for a yawn. With glossy eyes she sat up in bed and began taking off her shirt. The day had seemed short, but it had also been full. Rest would be nice.

Her sleepy eyes shot open. Wait, what was she—?

ooooooooooooooo

"Horo-Horo?" she knocked gently.

"Ah? Tamao?" came a muffled voice from behind the door.

She gave a quick intake of air as his face appeared when the door swung open. Not only his face, but his dangerously exposed chest and shoulders. Quicker than she would have imagined she scanned the scene before her. On his bed carelessly thrown was his missing shirt, beside the foot of it were his boots. He was still (thankfully?) wearing his baggy jeans leaving exposed the skin just below his bellybutton.

"Something wrong?" he asked arching his brow.

Eyes wide she couldn't help the way her body reacted to his voice. First she came back from the lines of his lean stomach, then she realized she had been starring, and not exactly at his face; accompanied by a bead of sweat, a shy smile and a nervous giggle. Organize! She ordered her mind. Something about sleep! She tried to remember the purpose of her visit.

"Ah, I'm sorry. But, would you happen to have something I can sleep in for tonight?"

She congratulated herself for pulling it together when he nodded in comprehension. "Yeah, yeah. I'd forgotten you lost your clothes today didn't you?" he thought about this for about five seconds, giving her another agonizing eternity to try and not stare at his figure, after which he nodded mostly to himself. "I'm sure Pilica left something baggy. Come with me."

He led her down the hall to the last room near the window. From her position she had a very nice perspective of his back, and unconsciously she found herself biting her lip at the way his muscles moved under his skin.

'No!' she scolded herself every 3 seconds or so trying to look at something else to no avail. Instead she watched him jump from drawer to drawer, going through his sister's belongings before a large bead of sweat made its way down his cheek. He looked in the closet, under her bed, even in her desk.

"I can't believe her. I was being sarcastic when I asked if she had left anything behind!" he said loudly.

Tamao blinked, careful not to let her eyes linger over his shoulders.

"Feh!" he let out an exasperated sigh. She blushed when he looked back at her apologetically.

"Well, I guess I could lend you something for tonight, if you don't mind wearing my stuff," he shrugged back at her.

"Not at all!" she answered quickly, "I'm sorry to bother you though."

"You shouldn't be apologizing. Come on."

So they went back to his room where she was allowed in this time. It was remarkably neat. Somehow with his personality she had expected it to be more... well, less tidy.

"Pants or shorts?" he asked.

"Ah, pants if possible," she answered looking back at him. Geez, his back!

"Well, these are the smallest I have and they have a little lace so you can tighten them, and any shirt will do for tonight right?"

"Yes of course, thank you so much," she bowed lightly before reaching out to take the clothes that he offered.

"Don't mention it. I hope they don't smell too much like me though," he smirked.

"No, it's..." she didn't like the way her stomach clenched at this thought so she decided it was best that she leave, "Um, again thank you. O-oyasumi nasai," she bowed.

"Don't do that," he pouted.

She gave him an uncertain grin and closed his door on the way out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reading this chapter again I think I may have put too much too soon with that last scene but, as I am going to change the future chapters big time I decided to just edit the typos in this one.

As for Konchi and Ponchi, what can I say... I dislike them and they'd get in my way :P don't worry I won't leave Tamao unattened.


	5. Chapter 4

Revised

_**Getting to Love You**_

**Chapter 4**

Grabbing her rosary from the table she ran out the door to a shocking scene. The orange tainted mountain seemed to be screaming in pain. It's trees and fields were burning with alarming speed.

Feeling a fury she had never know before she ran up to the line of fire, some part of her mind telling her that this was a stupid and careless idea. But that was the least of her worries now. Letting the koropocuru's presence guide her she paused only momentarily reaching the barrier of flames. Hands over her face she jumped through feeling the wave of heat hit her like a slap in the face. Fury fought with panic in her head and she wondered if she should go on.

A toothy grin and shining ebony eyes reminded her why she was here as it was decided. Her legs moved on their own, one arm still over her mouth and the other tightly clutching her rosary. She stopped dead as a falling branch nearly fell on top of her. Her stomach clenched and she went around it, only to scream and jump back as an unnoticed branch burned through her sleeve to her forearm.

She shut her eyes tightly as they were beginning to ache and coughed up some smoke. Clearing her throat and using her sleeve as a filter she was off again, not being able to ignore the burning of her arm and throat. Suddenly she wasn't feeling as determined as when she had come up. The symptoms of her illness mixed with the little air and horrible heat around her were taking their toll.

She began to get more desperate feeling the flames scratch at her slowing legs. Every time the fire seemed to close in more on her. Running and panting her lungs began to ask for something other than the carbon filled air around her. Feeling her vision fade temporarily, the next thing she knew she was on the ground. Her skin ached and she couldn't breathe.

She cursed. Was this it? Was this how it would all end, she had finally managed to find happiness again. Would it be taken away from her as always? She hadn't even told him. She hadn't had the chance to tell him that...

A pair of ice blue eyes looked down at her with an unfathomable expression.

Maybe it was better this way. Or maybe it was simply wasn't meant to be.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

She opened her eyes, not caring they were still heavy with sleep. Nightmares were something very familiar in her sleep and when they were this bad it was best to just wake without regards to the body. She took in several deep breaths letting the clean mountain air dissipate that desperate feeling of suffocation from the dream.

Exhaling slowly she calmed down pushing the memories to the back of her mind where the rest of her semi-real nightmares resided. The only thing she detested about being a shaman was this. Mostly because unlike other people, she couldn't just forget about her nightmares. Deep inside there was a place where fear mixed with expectance at the knowledge that someday she might have to live the scene, or some modified version of it, for real.

She turned to look at the bright red numbers of her alarm clock over the dresser. 5:43 am. It was still early but really pointless to go back to sleep, she would have to be up in 15 minutes. Today was the first day of class for Horo-Horo and she would start the 'real work' today.

Breakfast was first on the agenda and she had many ideas of what to make for him. There was also lunch he could take on the way. Maybe it was best that she had woken up a little early so she could properly fix herself up. She nodded and in fifteen minutes she was heading down the kitchen properly dressed and cleansed in slippers that were way too big for her.

She had just finished packing his lunch when she began to hear indistinct noises coming from upstairs. Not knowing why when she heard his heavy footsteps hurriedly running back and forth, her lips turned up into a smile.

ooooooooooooooooo

"Ow, ow! Coloro. A little help," pleaded the frustrated Ainu.

The tiny spirit cautiously approached her master trying to untangle him from the prison that his shirt had become. Curses and all he did admit that it was his fault. He knew that if he didn't get up when the alarm came on, he would be late. Only the insistence of the tiny koropocuru had made him realize he had overslept about twenty minutes. Free from his shirt he buttoned his pants and plopped down on the floor to put his boots on. A faint but wonderful smell of food filled his nose and changed his mood drastically.

"Miso," he guessed correctly, "It's been a while since I've had a proper Japanese breakfast."

He finished tying his boots with a smile and checked his hair in the mirror. He contemplated his bandana for a while before discarding it over his desk. Maybe Pilica had been onto something.

"Damn I'm hot!" he said to his reflection. Coloro couldn't help but smile at her master as he went in his closet to dig out a sweater.

It would probably be warmer in the city, so all he would take was a vest. Half on, he was already making his way downstairs as he zipped it up.

"Ohayo!" he yelled excitedly at... no one. The kitchen was completely empty.

His lunch was set neatly on the table wrapped in his favorite snow board cloth and a steaming bowl of miso was at the table with an empty cup of tea and chop sticks. Coloro advanced cautiously into the room with a similar expression of confusion.

"Ohayo gozaimasu," came a voice from behind them.

"Ahhhh!"

"Cuuu!"

Tamao gasped at the sudden outbursts of the Ainu and his spirit as both jumped at the sound of her voice and clutched one another. There was a moment of awkward silence and funny faces before Horo-Horo and Coloro both gave off a sigh of relief and let each other go.

"Dammit woman! Don't do that!" said a flushed Horo-Horo.

After the initial shock wore off Coloro began to laugh at her master and the expression that had come on Tamao's face. Red in the face she offered him a small smile and apology.

"I went to go get napkins," she explained offering him the evidence.

He sighed again and gave a small smile taking what she offered, "You don't make a sound!"

She chuckled and entered the kitchen followed by the agitated shaman, "Well, I am wearing slippers."

"Nice fit," he smiled down at her feet. "But honestly Tamao, I can't even feel you. You know, usually with Shaman's we can sense each other out, but you—"

"It's a 'talent'," She smiled back, "I can hide not only my powers but my presence completely. But I don't realize when I'm doing it, sorry. You aren't the first person I've scared." Her cheeks began glowing pink as she picked up his cup and served him warm water for tea.

"That's a weird power," he somewhat scowled. Finally calm, he sat down comfortably smiling at the meal, anticipating the taste. Tamao came over with his warm green tea and sat down next to him.

"Itada kima-uoh, wait. Aren't you going to eat?" he asked looking over to her empty place.

"No, I'd rather finish up the early chores and then have breakfast,"

"But," he pouted pathetically at her, "I don't like to eat alone."

"Eh?" she looked over to him with a bead of sweat coming down her hair, "Well, if you want I could, accompany you?"

"And you'll eat with me too?" He looked up at her with a pleading smile and big round eyes.

"Ah," she laughed nervously, "Hai. Just let me get my bowl then."

"I'll make you your tea!" he said happily reaching for the thermos.

"Thank you," she smiled with rosy cheeks.

She looked cute when she blushed. He grabbed her cup and began to pour the steamy water, watching as she reached up for a bowl. That shirt went well with her figure. That very old wife beater of his seemed to hug her in all the right places and exposed part of a pink bra strap over her left shoulder. There was also something about the way his pants hung over her hips that—

"Cu!" Coloro's warning came too late.

"Ahh! Damn!" he pulled his burnt hand to his lap.

Turning at his sudden outburst she dropped down from the counter and asked, "What happened?"

"Nothing," he chuckled nervously, "I just kinda, tuned out for a second."

She walked over calmly and pulled his hand out of his lap, "It's really nothing. Just a small burn."

"But your hand is all red; wait let me get something for you. Coloro can you put some ice on it please?"

"Cu curu cu!" nodded the small spirit.

"No really! You don't—!" he said to her back. He sighed at his futile attempt to have a normal breakfast once she was out of his room, feeling a cool relief as Coloro blew gently over his hand and a clean sheet of ice appeared.

"Thanks girl, you're the best," he smiled, "Now go get Tamao and tell her I'll be fine."

"I know you will as soon as I'm done healing you."

"Ahh!" She pulled back at his outburst exactly like a moment ago.

"I've definitely gotta get you a bell or something," he said as she approached smiling.

Getting back to his hand she wiped the remaining water off his skin and then opened a bottle of what looked like a mess of pink gel with an occasional lost green leaf. With two delicate fingers she took some and gently rubbed it over his skin. Horo-Horo found himself digging into his lower lip for some unknown reason when she did this. Then she took a small strand of linen and unwrapped it. This was, in his opinion, _way_ too much but he was not about to complain.

"This is just for today. It'll help keep the area clean," she explained reading his mind.

"Uh, yeah. Thanks," he stuttered once she released his hand.

"You shouldn't get distracted while handling hot items, especially you so vulnerable to burns," she told him.

He pouted. "I am not vulnerable!" he said deeply offended.

"Your native element is water Horo-Horo; a burn would damage you more than it would someone like me of a different innate," she explained getting up.

"Huh? Innate? You mean my powers? Wouldn't mine element be ice then?" he asked curiously.

"You could not have ice powers if your innate was not water. Ice is, kind of like a subdivision of the water element. There are three inert elements: wind, water and earth, and one changing element," she explained, "Energy."

"Changing element?" he asked.

She nodded, "People with this native element have many subdivisions that they can belong to. Yoh-sama, for example has an Energy innate, more specifically, fire. This is the most popular for the energy element and sometimes people mistake it as a basic element. But you also have, electricity, gravity, light, and even time in this category. Most of these divisions usually have an opposite in the inert elements. Like gravity to air, or electricity to earth, or fire to—"

"Me?" Horo-Horo asked, "Is that why I'm so vulnerable to fire?"

Tamao smiled and nodded at his understanding, "All people in this world are born with a specific element. That is why they are called innates. Shaman's have the power to exploit their element's power with the help of their companion spirit. It helps if they share their master's innate or if they are complementary. That is why you and Coloro are so powerful."

Coloro blushed at Tamao's comment as Horo-Horo nodded in agreement. "So if you're less vulnerable to fire than me, what's your innate?"

Tamao smiled, "I thought you knew."

"Ha?" his mouth dropped in annoyance, "You want me to guess, just like that? I've never seen you use your possession before!"

Her shoulders pulled up as she closed her healing kit.

"Tell me!" he demanded in playful anger.

"I'll tell you if your guess is right."

He arched his brow and pouted at being outsmarted. But he was curious now so he followed her game, "Well you're not water, you've already told me that. But I can't see you as a fire native either."

"Really? Why not?" she smiled.

"You're a fire native?" he asked surprised.

"No," she smiled.

He rolled his eyes not bothering to suppress his smile, "I'd have to say it's between earth and air, though I'd be more inclined to think of earth seeing as you're all patient and nurturing and stuff."

"You seem to have a surprisingly good notion of what the elements represent," she noticed surprised.

"I grew up with these kinds of teachings, and I don't think you can be a very good Shaman without them."

She raised a brow, "Why do you not see me as an energy native?"

He scrunched his nose, "You're too calm to be an energy native."

"You think?" she smiled.

He made a funny face of surprise and she chuckled, "I'm not earth native. Nor is air my innate."

"Energy?" he asked surprised, "Really?"

She nodded.

"What division?"

Her smile shrunk as Coloro landed on her shoulder with the same expectant face as her master, "The most troublesome."

"The most—?"

She gasped suddenly looking down at her watch, "Horo-Horo! It's almost seven! You'll be late!"

"Nani!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Believe it or not this chapter was plot related… sorry if it didn't seem like that.


	6. Chapter 5

Revised

_**Getting to Love You**_

**Chapter ****5**

"I'll be back at seven!" he shouted from his snowboard.

"Have a nice day!" she waved, "Hurry!"

He gave her a wink and suddenly disappeared. Not literally, but, it was clear that his object possession had strengthened over the years. Lowering her hand she blinked in surprise and gave a meek "Ja," before turning back to the house. Well, it was her and the fields now. An overwhelming sense of solitude overcame her realizing she was probably the only human for miles around.

Then again, she was used to it. The view was very similar to that of the Asakura temple which had kept her nostalgia down to a minimum. Until now that is, when Horo-Horo had just left. But again, company was everywhere; she smiled thinking of the cheerful koropocurus. Plus she had things to do; keeping busy always helped keep the feelings inside. Giving the slightest sigh she set off towards the house, ready to begin her planned schedule.

There was an odd wave of spiritual energy behind her as she stopped in her tracks. It was very faint so she couldn't make out an intention behind it. It was probably just a passing spirit but, she stopped because it somehow felt familiar. Then again after waiting for several seconds without any follow ups she passed it off as a lingering earthbound spirit. And in her defense, being surrounded by so many other earthly spirits, threw off her furyoki sensors.

oooooooooooooooooo

It happened around five. She had finished cleaning and was now halfway through slicing a green bean. There was a sudden outburst of cries from the Koropocurus and the sound of rustling plants followed by a thump or two. She wiped her hands on the borrowed apron and turned ready to exit through the kitchen door. Reaching for the knob she stopped feeling the general feel of the tiny spirits and went back for the knife. They did not feel happy at the disturbance. It was at times like these when she really wished she hadn't left her spirit guardians.

Stepping outside she saw a few of the field inhabitants fly towards a concentrated place among their homes and heard the indistinct cries of a human. Sensing particular anguish and anger between the spirits she tensed and brought her improvised weapon close to her chest.

"Who's there?" she asked approaching the conglomeration of sprits. Many looked over their shoulders and moved out of the way so that she could see what exactly the centre of attention was.

"Stupid bugs!" called a thirty something year old man trying to pry, apparently angry koropocurus off his arms and fancy clothes. He looked up at Tamao hearing her question and she blinked.

"You can put that down," he said looking to the very large knife in her hands, "I'm not here to fight anyone."

She lowered the makeshift weapon blushing and shooing off the last of the spirits. The stranger had on an elegant pair of pants, shiny shoes, although now somewhat covered in mud and a simple polo shirt. He looked around 35. Had deep gray eyes and dirty blonde hair. He would have been slightly attractive if he had not looked like he had just smelled something putrid.

"You still have not answered my question sir," she said escorting him off the fields.

"Who are you to be asking?" he shot back, "Where's Pilica?"

Frowning at his attitude she scowled right back at him, "Who would like to know?"

Rolling his eyes at her game he answered, "I'm Takahashi Goro, and I own these lands."

"Horo-Horo and his sister own this land," she assured. Several Koropocurus agreed and gathered behind her.

Goro scoffed, "I'm sure that's what they'd like to believe, but I inherited these lands when my parents died girl."

"Tamamura," she interrupted.

"In spite of that promise made to them," he continued pointedly ignoring her, "this land is legally mine, and like I have been saying for the last two months, if you do not leave I will be forced to kick you out."

Tamao clutched her knife, "I'm sorry Takahashi-san, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Niether Horo-Horo or Pilica-san is here at the moment and I'm afraid I can do nothing to satisfy your reason of visit."

"Just tell him he's got a meeting in court a week from tomorrow," he threw an envelope at her and was surprised when she caught it expertly.

"See you soon. I can show myself out," he said turning towards the road.

She scowled at the man as did many of the spirits beside her. Then looked at the envelope in her hand. It was marked from Tokyo. She looked back to the man's back and did not go inside until she could see him no more.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Tadaima!" called Horo-Horo's voice from the entrance shutting the door behind him.

"Okaeri-nasai!" came another from inside.

Horo-Horo set his pack next to the door and went strait to the bathroom. When Tamao emerged from the kitchen to greet him she was met only with Coloro standing watch outside the door. They smiled at each other.

"Dinner is ready; Tell him I'll wait for him in the kitchen," she told the tiny spirit.

"Be out in a sec," he answered beating Coloro to it.

She smiled and went back to set the final touches to the dinner table. She had just finished arranging the napkins when he came in, guided by his nose and with Coloro trailing behind.

"Tepanyaki?" he asserted.

"You have quite a sense of smell."

"You make it easy for me," he winked seating himself.

"I hope you like it," she blushed lightly.

"Itada-kimasu!" he cried cheerfully.

Halfway through the meal Tamao thought it wise to bring up today's strange events. Especially since he asked how her day had gone.

"Well, now that we're on the subject. Someone came by today," she started casually picking at her food.

"Someone came by?" he repeated apparently surprised. They didn't get many visitors out here, except for—

"Goro was here wasn't he?" he asked, drastically changing his expression.

"Takahashi-san came around five today, he left something for you. I put it over your bed."

"Damn coward. He didn't— I mean, did he? Are you ok?" he asked her anxiously.

"He was a bit rude but it didn't get past that."

"That stubborn ass. He knows I'm not home at those hours. He's too afraid to face me since that little incident a few months back when he started to mess with Pilica."

"You hit him?" she asked amazed.

"No!" Horo-Horo defended, "Well, not hard."

Tamao gave a crooked smile. Goro had seemed incredibly smug and snide towards Horo-Horo today, but it was true that he hadn't actually been there. It was obvious he show such behavior knowing the Horo-Horo would not appear anytime soon.

The Ainu sighed and looked up at Tamao, "This was something I hadn't wanted to tell you because I didn't wanna get you involved in problems that weren't your own. But I need to know if he ever messes with you again. And now I suppose it's only fair that I tell you the whole story."

"I wouldn't be offended if you chose not to tell me Horo-Horo," she told him, even if she was rather curious. "I understand that this has nothing to do with me. But I would help in any way I can if you did."

He gave her a small smile and set his chin over his bandaged hand, "Well it starts like this..."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They had finished dinner and their conversation had now moved to the living room where they were both sitting over the couch.

"So in other words he has one part of his parents' testament, and you have another, both saying different things about the ownership of these lands. His says it's his, and yours says it belongs to you and your sister," Tamao summarized while unbinding his hand.

"That's it basically, but like I told you he is one stubborn ass. Not only does he want what Shii-san left us, but is also trying to bully us out of our own lands to buy the whole terrain. He wants to run his highway through here, or some shit like that," he looked down as she finished and smiled apologetically for his language.

"Sorry."

"I understand," she smiled back, "Your hand looks much better."

She set the lid on her pink ointment from this morning and was now giving his hand a final look over.

"That was your doing," he affirmed as she started rolling up the used bandages again, "Thanks."

"I'm glad you're better. But I think I'll be in charge of the tea from now on," she joked.

"Yeah, that reminds me," he began looking at her sideways, "you never got around to telling me what you innate thing was,"

She was glad they had changed subjects. Death, fights and legal muddles where not exactly mood lighteners.

"That's right," she looked up at him innocently, "I guess now I'll have to leave it up to your cleverness and awesome deductive abilities."

"Ha! You give me way too much credit," he said with brows raised.

"I think that you just don't give yourself enough."

When all he did was look at her in mild shock she noticed that his hand was still in both of hers and pulled back sharply, blushing deeply and letting out a small giggle when he didn't stop staring at her.

"Well, it's, getting late. Tomorrow we have to get up early again so—," she stuttered getting up off the couch.

"Yeah," he shook his head having been rattled out of the odd moment, "Well, thanks again for today. And I was serious about telling me if he ever bothers you again. If he lays even a _hypothetical_ finger on you I'll make sure he and his 300 dollar suits live to regret it."

She giggled as they reached the top of the stairs and looked back knowing they had to part here, "I really hope you can settle this in the best way, I'll be supportive till the end."

"Thanks Tamao," he smiled warmly. "Sleep well," he nodded and turned towards his room.

"Oyasumi nasai Horo-Horo," she called back turning the other way. She didn't care to decipher the origin of the unidentified smile over her face when she shut the door to her room that night, or for the rest of the week.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ah dammit, the phone," said Horo-Horo turning back towards the house.

Beside him, Tamao too perked up and seconds later heard the ringing as well.

"I'll get it; I'm a little cleaner than you are," she said already removing her gloves.

"Thanks, I'll be there in a sec," he called out to her running back.

"Hai!" she called back rushing into the house.

It was Sunday of her third week with him. His day off, and they were just now, very into planting buds from the potatoes they had just recollected. He was teaching her some interesting techniques. And having been in the garden all morning, both were filthy with mud. Knowing she would have to clean it the next morning she volunteered to rush into the house as she was. On the fifth ring she got to the phone.

"Moshi moshi?" she answered somewhat wind struck, "Pilica-san! Hi! How are—? Very well thank you and you?... I'm glad to hear that... Horo-Horo, hai, he's right here I'll go get him."

Horo-Horo came in at this point of the conversation slightly cleaner than a moment ago, but with dirt still over his knees and shoes.

"Pilica-san would like to speak with you," informed Tamao.

He smiled, "It was about time the woman remembered she had a brother."

"I heard that!" came a faint voice from the receiver.

Both smiled as Tamao handed him the phone, "I'll finish out back."

Horo-Horo gave her a wink, already greeting his hysterical sister. From out in the garden, she could hear some of the conversation going on inside. It mostly consisted of Horo-Horo's repeated "Hai's" there was an occasional "Iie", some more pronounced that others.

With a smile and after about 20 minutes Tamao finished up planting the last potato bud and gladly recollected the sack of potatoes they had gathered. The mid-afternoon sun was starting to color her cheeks.

"Tamao leave that there! I'll get it!" she saw Horo-Horo signal from inside.

"Daijoubu. They aren't that heavy," she smiled reaching the back door. "I'll start to clean them up."

"I'll do that. Pilica wants to talk to you," he said signaling the receiver.

"Oh," she placed the potatoes over the table and once again took off her gloves.

"Pilica-san?" she called into the phone.

"Nihao Tamao-chan! I barely got to speak to you! Tell me how are you doing? How is it going with my brother? I'm sorry I didn't call last week. I got my times confused because we were out of the house. Is everything all right? Are you comfortable? Has he been a gentleman? Has he done anything to upset you?" she shot out questions.

"Oh no, no! Nothing like that, I'm very comfortable here and Horo-Horo has been very kind and helpful."

"I think it's the other way around," said the mentioned from the kitchen.

"Oh you don't know how happy I am to hear that. So everything is going nicely?" Pilica asked again.

"Yes of course. I'm very glad to be here, and very glad to know Pilica is enjoying her stay with Ren-san."

Pilica giggled over the phone. If blushes could be heard, Tamao could have sworn she had just heard Pilica's, "Yes, well truth be told, I'm having a great time over here and you don't know how much it means to me that you're doing this for us, for me!"

"Please, don't mention it."

"I feel like I owe you so much! And I know what I can do from long distance. There is a wonderful hot spring a few miles away from where we live. Riding with my brother it's just a few minutes. I bullied him into taking you there sometime. It does wonders for tired muscles and sunburn skin. I know how tough the farm work can be, especially someone with your complexion, so tell him to take you up there some time. If he says no he'll have to answer to me."

Tamao chuckled nervously, "Thank you, I'll be sure to tell him."

Pilica sighed over the phone, "Well it's about time to leave, Ren-san is going to take me to a ballet! Isn't that exciting? So I'll call you two next week, and if you wanna reach me anytime you know where to dial."

"Ok, thank you for calling Pilica-san. We look forward to your next call, would you like to say good bye to your brother?"

"Yes please, bye bye Tamao-chan, take care!"

"Likewise," she made her way back into the kitchen where Horo-Horo was still busy with the potatoes and the carrots from yesterday, "Pilica-san would like to say goodbye."

"Oh, could you help me with the phone?" he said staring at his drenched hands.

She nodded and set it gently over his shoulder as he clutched it with the side of his face and turned off the water.

"Yeah?" he called into the receiver already drying his hands.

There were various screams and Pilica's shrill voice was lost among the distortion of her rants. Horo-Horo separated the phone from his delicate eardrums until she was done screaming.

"Ok," he said again, "Uh huh... hai... love you too, ja ne," he hung up.

Tamao smiled as he went to lean over the counter.

"Well that's my sister for ya," he told her setting the phone on the counter.

She responded with a smile and after a few seconds looked up at him, feeling his expectant gaze. She raised her brows questioning his attitude. He looked to the ceiling apparently deep in thought before gazing back down at her.

"So you wanna go to the hot springs?" he asked casually.

"Huh?" she blinked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This chapter seemed so short for some reason... well at least for me. Next chap has got to be interesting though, come on people, hot springs!


	7. Chapter 6

Revised

_**Getting to Love You**_

**Chapter 6**

"Right now?" she asked looking at the dirty kitchen and the fresh potatoes that would be part of their dinner.

"Well yeah. We've been working our butts off for the last few weeks and I think some R&R would do us both some good," he said looking her over.

"But the kitchen is all dirty. And what about dinner?," she asked.

"We can save the stew for tomorrow. Today I'll make lunch so we can eat up in the mountains. Meanwhile you go get ready."

He saw her look longingly towards the dirt filled sink and bite her lip. He sighed, "If you must, you can clean the kitchen. _Just_ until I finish getting ready," he warned.

"Are you sure it's not too much trouble? You do have work tomorrow and—"

"Mou! Come on, please!" he interrupted suddenly.

Thrown off by his plea she smiled and gave a small shrug, "If you really want to go, I'd like to accompany you."

"That's what I wanted to hear! Besides, we both could use a nice bath," he said whipping a speck of dirt off her nose.

She blushed and cleared her throat as he smiled down at her. He loved to see her blush and it was just so damn easy!

"Well. I'll go get ready then," she said exiting the kitchen.

"All you need is a towel and a change of clothes," he called out to her.

When she responded with shy "Hai," he went to work on their lunch.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ready?" he asked hopping down the stairs with his towel over his shoulder.

"Just about done!" she called from the kitchen.

He rolled his eyes entering the living room and noticed she had left her things over the couch.

"I'm gonna pack your things with mine, is that all right?" he asked looking at some pink flowery shorts

"Hai!" came her voice from the other room.

While setting them in his pack a garment fell out from the folds of her towel. Stopping to pick up the fallen object he dropped it again and gave a small cough. Damn women's underwear, he thought red in the face. This girl had flowers on everything she owned. Stuffing the item into his bag he went to go get her in the kitchen.

"Time to go," he informed her.

"Finished!" she called out successfully untying her apron, "I even left out some maki that was in the freezer so we can have dinner getting back."

"Congrats," he smiled, "No, no, we'll take the back door."

She stopped midway to the living room and turned again in his direction.

"My things are—"

"In my bag," he reminded her, "Just grab our lunch and we're set."

"Right," she remembered and grabbed the two boxes over the kitchen counter on her way out. Tamao followed as he led her out to the garden and unsheathed his snowboard before smiling back at her.

"Ready?" he asked with a dangerous tone in his voice. She gave an uncertain nod and watched as he raised his board in front of him.

"Coloro. Oversoul in snowboard!"

His object possession hadn't changed in anything except for the heightened spiritual energy that now seemed to seep out. The aura was awe-inspiring. Mounting his board he looked back to Tamao.

"Hop on," he signaled behind him.

"Um," she stepped up to the board unsure of what to do with her hands.

"Place your feet firmly so you don't lose your balance and, you might wanna hang on so you don't fall off," he suggested.

"To what?" she asked positioning her feet.

"You're lookin at him," he said teasingly.

Tamao blushed at his comment but wrapped her arms around his stomach anyway, "And how can I be sure you won't fall off?" she mumbled.

"Don't worry, I haven't fallen off in... days!"

Not being able to help himself, Horo-Horo smiled at her horrified expression and lifted the board a few feet from the floor. He felt her arms tense and grab him a little tighter. Finally his sister had had a good idea!

"Hang on!"

He heard a tiny scream as they took off in the direction of the spring. A second before she was thrown off, she managed to clutch Horo-Horo's jacket and pull herself in. Immediately after, she latched herself over his back realizing he had not been bluffing about her being thrown off. She felt him chuckle under her grasp and pouted, he had done that on purpose. But even with the strong wind blowing in her face and barely able to see where they were going she was truly enjoying their closeness. It was a shame the trip lasted so little. As abruptly as he had taken off he braked. Unable to react in time she was pushed up roughly against his back, so much that they were now cheek to cheek.

He turned to apologize and stopped realizing that if he moved any further their noses would be touching. Both blinked stupidly for a moment and even though he hated to admit it, he blushed after muttering a small apology for the roughness. She dismissed it with a smile and worked her way off him and on to firm land again.

After he called Coloro back, he finally got the nerve to glance back up at Tamao and stood shocked at what he saw. He tried to keep it in but in the end couldn't hold back the eruption that came from his stomach.

"Ahahahahaha!"

Tamao jumped at his burst of laughter. "What?" she asked much intrigued by his sudden change of attitude. What was he —? Wait, was he laughing at her?

A small bead of sweat ran down her face when he tactlessly pointed strait to her and doubled over laughing even harder. Well at least that answered her question.

"Mou! What's so funny?" she asked.

Unable to articulate words all he could do was point to her hair, and try to gasp for breath. Looking up she finally understood the motive of his hysterical cackle. She gave out a small yelp realizing her hair was standing up about a foot over her head.

"Ahh!" she tried uselessly to flatten it against her head again.

He shook his head, pushing back his laughter and clutching his aching stomach.

"I'm happy to see I entertain you Horo-Horo," she said in mock anger.

"Maa, Ta... Tamao," he said trying to catch his breath, "I think... you look as beautiful as always."

She blushed at the adjective he had used to describe her. "Well at least now I can explain _your_ hair," she shot back playfully.

"Oi!" he protested running a hand through his azure locks, "You think this just happens?"

She wrinkled her nose deciding it was best to keep her comments to herself.

"Over there," he signaled with his head to a group of tall trees.

Working her way over the vegetation she tried again unsuccessfully to tame her hair before stumbling upon a small clearing in the woods. There among several skyscraper tall trees was a small spring roughly about the size of an average home pool. Nicely divided by two large boulders and surrounded by many more. The steam rising over the water gave the scene a misty romantic look and with the sunlight peeking between the branches to the water's surface she felt like she was walking amongst the clouds.

"It's nice huh? Pilica came upon it by accident a few years back. We've been making normal visits since then. And the water is really great. Just the right temperature and texture," Horo-Horo elaborated trailing behind Tamao with their things.

"It's lovely," she agreed not making an effort to contain her smile.

"So! We'll leave the things here and come back after we finish eating," He told her setting the bag over a rock nearby.

"We're not going to eat here?" she asked looking at their lunch in her hands.

"Well there's another clearing just ahead, it's got a bit more light and the scenery is different. I thought maybe we could go eat there and then come back to the spring having walked down the food," he said looking to her for approval, "You know, cramps."

"Oh, ok."

He lifted his snowboard. She made a face.

"Come on," he pleaded, "It's a little far and I'm hungry already. Plus your hair can't get any worse than what it already is, right?"

Indignant she pouted at him and unconsciously took a hand to her disturbed locks. He winced, "I mean! Uh, you don't..."

Tamao raised a brow at his failed attempt to apologize. He closed his mouth to avoid saying anything dumber and removed his bandana holding it out for her.

"Here, it helps," he said already having made the over soul.

She looked at the garment skeptically then up to his encouraging face, "Well, as you said, I can't possibly get any worse."

He chuckled nervously as she placed the bandana over her hair as Pilica wore hers. Taking the hand he offered her, she didn't hesitate to grab hold of him this time, ready for the sudden jolts and brakes of his maneuvering ability. It took them about half the amount of time from the house to the spring to their new destination. Truthful to his words the place was much more illuminated than the eerie forest. Behind this line of trees was a bright green meadow that spread out among rolling hills of knee high grass. She wondered for a second how it was possible that people could live all their lives in cities without ever knowing the sensation of the green smelling wind on their skin.

"So was it worth it?" Horo-Horo asked with Coloro at his shoulder.

She smiled, "Well my hair isn't sticking up," she said removing his bandana and handing it back, "And the view is very nice."

"It's cool, now let's eat!" he said sitting down over a log that was conveniently placed near a large tree stump.

Lunch was pleasant, neither said much, but the silence that spread between them wasn't uncomfortable. The food was very good, all in all she was glad they had decided to come. Horo-Horo on the other hand wasn't as relaxed as the girl next to him.

He would glance at her occasionally, watch her looking to the fields with contentment. And wonder why the hell he was enjoying _his_ view so much. These past weeks had gone by amazingly fast and he felt as if she had arrived just yesterday. He was already getting used to some of her mannerisms and memorizing some of her expressions.

It was a bit weird at first, the only other girl he had ever been with in his life yelled and kicked and screamed and punched (hard!). But she was so different from Pilica, and from him. Before she had arrived he thought that he would have to get used to her presence. Strangely that wasn't what happened, instead of having to put up with her, she melded in perfectly with him. She just fit. Was that weird?

Of course it was. What the hell was he thinking? It was like since she had gotten here everything somehow came back to her. Trying to figure her out, comparing her to his sister or just plain out thinking about her. What was up with that?

"Is something wrong Horo-Horo?" she asked suddenly.

"Eh?" his eyes connected with his brain again and he realized she had been looking at him for looking at _her_ for quite a while now. Fumbling for words he gave a nervous chuckle, "Iie, iie. I was just, lost in thought, sorry if I was staring."

"It's all right," she smiled not knowing why, "I just didn't peg you as the daydreaming type."

He looked back at her with a strange expression, "I'm not."

She blushed at the tone his voice held and wondered how long she could hold his gaze without having to look away embarrassed. He didn't give her the time though.

"Uh, the sun is starting to go down. Do you wanna head back to the spring?" he asked looking at the horizon to the golden orb.

"Ah, yes. We're walking back aren't we?" she asked gathering their empty Tupperware and cleaning the stump they had used as a table.

"Yeah. You know; good digestion and such. By the time we get to the spring we should be able to get in without cramping, hehe."

She smiled pleasantly and got up with their things in hand. "Ready," she confirmed watching him take a final gulp at the thermos.

"Ok, follow me,"

Tamao trailed after the Ainu back into the line of trees to the forest.

"So I haven't really had the chance to talk to you in these last few days, you know all about me and my life but what about you? I don't really know much about you Tamamura," he began in a conversational tone.

"Well for one thing I don't like it when my friends call me Tamamura," she smiled watching the trees go by.

"It's vengeance for the –san thing," he explained

She smiled before continuing, "What would you like to know?"

"Well I don't know! Hell whatever you wanna tell me is fine. Maybe you could tell me your innate," he hinted.

She thought about this for a second, "Well. I was born in Nagasaki, June 17th of 87. When I was four I joined the Asakura Temple at the request of Yommei-sama, who then taught me divination and card and coin reading. I finished my training and I became an Onmyouji when I was sixteen. I stayed at the temple for a while, mastering certain techniques which are not of my field but Yommei-san thought it wise that I learn them. And then, I came up here with you."

That was short, he thought. Obviously this girl wasn't much for word. "What are you going to do when Pilica comes back? Are you going back to the Asakura Temple?"

"Yommei-sama thinks it wise that I recruit pupils on my 'travels' then go back to the temple as a teacher."

"Is that what you wanna do?"

Tamao's shoulders lifted. "I'm not sure I'd like to spend the rest of my life alone."

Horo-Horo raised a brow and Tamao caught herself too late, "Uh, I mean!" Geez, that had seemed random! "Well, what I wanted to say— It was-!"

She didn't know why talking about this to Horo-Horo was so embarrassing, but as much as she told herself to hold her tongue she just kept on stuttering.

"You wanna do the whole marriage thing first?" he asked finally putting her out of her misery.

"Ah? I... yes," she confirmed, surprised that he had kept up with her thought sequence.

"I wonder if there is a woman on earth who doesn't want to get married. I mean, even a she-devil like Anna wanted the whole wife thing," he pondered about this, completely unaware of her uncomfortable situation.

"And you want kids and all that too then?" he asked again.

"Well, yes. Maybe. If I meet the right man," she mumbled.

"Have anyone in mind?" Was it just him, or was this conversation getting weird?

Surprised at the question she pondered on how to answer it, "Well I don't know! Maybe I haven't even met him."

"Maybe?" questioned Horo-Horo.

She blushed.

"Or you still haven't gotten over Yoh?"

The words were out of his mouth before he even thought about them. '_Oh shit_!' Obviously, or else he wouldn't have said them. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he debated on whether to look at her or not. What kind of a stupid question had that been! He wished beyond anything now that he could just take that back. What ever had possessed him to say such a thing! What the hell did he care if she was over him?

Tamao, in a similar state felt strange things at the sound of Yoh's name. For one thing, it had seemed strange to hear such a question from Horo-Horo. But, that thought aside, she started to realize she hadn't thought of Yoh for a while now. At least not like she used to. When had that started happening? A few days ago? How very strange...

"Ah!"

She heard a loud crash and turned to find the Ainu half inserted in a bush with his feet in the air. "Thorns..." he mumbled after some other choice words.

"Horo-Horo!" she called out already pulling him out of the unsuspecting shrub. What was that all about? "Daijoubu?" she asked watching a few berries slide down his red face.

He cursed some more, "I swear that wasn't there the last time I came here."

She couldn't help but smile and actually had to hold down her laughter looking at his irritated and now even redder face. "You should be more careful. I'm beginning to notice that you're very distracted," she warned guiding him along the path.

"I'm not!" he argued picking wood from his forehead. It was the truth! He wasn't distracted, at least not crashing-into-shrubbery distracted. Although he could see why she would have thought so. It was odd, nothing like this used to happen before.

"Damn bush," he murmured.

Tamao gave out an involuntary giggle and when he looked down at her accusingly she stopped and let go of his arm. "Sorry," she smiled glad to have forgotten about his last question.

"I'll live," he shrugged it off, "And hey listen. Uh, about my last co—"

_There were hundreds of them, maybe even more, packed all together in what looked like a giant cube, in the woods, someone had to free them, if not they would burn! The forest. It seemed to scream._

_Someone was running through the woods; a swift shadow moving in strong rapid movements paces, not too far away came another chasing after the first one._

_Bright eyes the color of ice stared down coldly at her chilling her to the bone._

"Tamao!"

She blinked looking Horo-Horo in the eye. The forest came back into focus and she tried to make sense of what had happened. A vision.

"What's wrong? Are you ok?" he asked worriedly with his hands over her shoulders, "What happened?"

She recognized his tone of voice and the fear in his eyes. "Ah, yeah," she pushed the recent images out of her mind, "Sorry about that. It will happen sometimes. I just had a vision that's all."

"A vision?" he asked uncertainly.

She nodded and slipped out of his grasp, "I am a diviner after all. Sometimes they come when I'm not expecting them."

"You wouldn't answer me and your eyes went all blank. I didn't know what was wrong," he explained.

"Nothing was wrong," she explained apologetically, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about that. And I'm sorry I scared you."

He looked her over with a bit of worry still lingering in his eyes. "You sure you're ok?"

"Yes. Absolutely," she smiled giving him a thumbs up.

It didn't look like it did much to convince him though. She sighed and pushed him along the path. "Mou, I'm fine! Come on now, I want to get to the spring already."

"Oi oi! Careful with the bushes! Ok! I'm going already," he said starting to walk on his own.

She smiled still urging him onward before glancing back momentarily at the location she had the vision. Involuntary visions were rare, that meant there was something about that place that had something to do with what she saw. But then, there was always the possibility that she had misinterpreted what she saw. In this case, she really hoped so.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I know I got Tamao's age wrong but that was intentional for the sake of the story... no complaints please... also about her history... it was all my invention, I have only seen the anime so base yourself on that if you're gonna tell me anything...


	8. Chapter 7

Revised

_**Getting to Love You**_

**Chapter 7**

She was suddenly having second thoughts about this. It had been, years... _years_ since she wore a bathing suit, and never in her life had she worn a two piece. Pilica had forgotten this in Horo-Horo's room, that's the only reason she was wearing it. But in spite of everything, she sort of liked it. It really was cute. Deep red with a white rose on the hip section, and it was defiantly better than wearing nothing.

"So are you going to get in or what?" he asked patiently. She had been working up the courage to go out and be his 'spring-buddy' for a while now. It's not like they could see each other with the big rocks in the way, but still.

She gave a loud sigh, "Yes, I'm coming."

He smiled from behind closed eyes. This was so much fun, even without hentai thoughts. He heard her get into the water slowly at first then as she gave out a relaxed sigh setting herself against the same rock he was backed up against, on the other side of course.

"Feels nice huh?" he asked from behind her.

"Mmm yes," she called back.

A drowsy silence invaded the springs as both soaked contentedly in the warm waters. Horo-Horo wondered whether it was prudent to ask what he was thinking about.

"Ne Tamao?" he tried.

"Hmm?" she answered sweetly. He heard the ripples of water around her as she moved.

"Well, I was wondering about, what happened earlier in the forest, you know, your vision?" he began.

"Yes, what about it?" she said now fully concentrated on his voice.

"Well, you kind of said something when, you know, when you were out. I was worried because it didn't sound too good."

She tensed. Tamao didn't want to involve him any further in this than she had to. Even though she had not seen Horo-Horo in her vision there was something that told her it was about him. But making him worry over this was pointless. What could she have possibly said?

"Well before you start worrying, you should know that visions have to be interoperated, deciphered even. So what I said really couldn't have had much logic. You shouldn't worry too much," she tried to close the subject.

She heard the water moving and peeked through the gap between the two rocks. She withheld her surprise seeing a slit of Horo-Horo's face already looking back at her.

"Could you tell me what you saw?" he asked politely.

"But I don't know what it means yet."

"I know you told me that, but."

When he saw her in the woods as she was having her vision she looked like she was on the verge of tears, without mentioning what she had whispered. Three words that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on edge.

"What did I say that made you worry?" she asked intrigued.

Looking at the one eye he could see between the boulders he realized he wasn't ready to tell her yet, what if she got all preoccupied? He had a great deal of trust and respect for her already, but maybe this was still one step away from where they were as friends. Besides, she said it didn't mean anything right?

He smiled regretfully, "You know what? I think you should find out what it means first. Then if you want to tell me you can."

She raised a brow at his sudden change of heart, but frankly wasn't in a position to ask questions. Curious as she was, she was the one that wanted to drop the subject in the first place.

"Very well."

ooooooooooooooooooooo

He shuffled through some papers before reaching out to put out his cigarette. Unexpected variables where not something he enjoyed dealing with.

"I want you to find out who she is and what she's doing there. This was complicated enough as it was without some random girl thrown into the mix."

"Yes sir."

Tanaka looked over to his secretary and raised a brow, "I want you to find the sister and try finding this guy again. You know, the shaman."

The woman taking notes tensed. The last time she had spoken to that man she had gotten a feeling that dealing with him would only bring her trouble. That man made her edgy, and downright scared her.

"He told us not to bother him anymore Takahashi-sama, and I'm pretty sure he meant it."

The young business man shook her off, "Everyone has a price Yuki, just find his and be quick about it. If we wait anymore we'll be too late to do anything. My lawyers can only hold up so long against the aborigine and after that, well, let's just say it'll be a lot harder to do this cleanly."

"Yes sir," she bowed in resignation.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Good mooooorning!"

Tamao looked up from the frying pan to see the Ainu in a forcefully good mood that day, "Good morning Horo-Horo,"

Another week had passed since their visit to the spring. She felt much more at home by now but wasn't used to seeing him so cheery on a Saturday morning. Usually the day started out with a complaint about working on a day like this and for only a few hours. And something else about getting lousy cash for a long trip into the city. So today she was thrown off guard by his toothy grin.

"Guess what we're gonna do today?" he smiled taking down some plates from the cupboard.

"You aren't going to work today?" she asked flipping over a pancake.

"I am, but today work will just happen to take me _and you_ someplace further south."

Now, Tamao was an innocent girl. She had never had a boyfriend and had never been kissed and did not know very much about sexual innuendo, (even having been with Konchi and Ponchi for half her life). But this phrase, this 'further south nonsense' she had heard many times before in those friendly visits by Ryu and Manta to the dojo and by now was well aware of what it meant. Which is why it was understandable that upon hearing Horo-Horo say this, and considering his odd mood and peppy behavior this morning, her wrist flicked a little too hard and sent the pancake she had been cooking flying towards the ceiling.

Horo-Horo and Coloro followed the breakfast pastry as it stuck to the kitchen ceiling for about two seconds after which gravity brought it back with a plop over the chef's head. The Ainu stared in shock, wondering if he should be amazed, confused or hysterical with laughter at the girl's actions and ever reddening face. He could have almost sworn the pancake was still cooking over her hair.

"I'm sorry?" she squeaked.

One of his emotions won. His boisterous laughter broke out all over the kitchen leaving the girl even more embarrassed and slightly afraid of what was to happen next.

"What was that?" he half screamed.

"Further south?" she repeated wanting to understand the situation herself.

"I... I have to go to Tokyo today," he paused to laugh some more, "Substituting... long distance, delivery dude... I-I I wanted you to come with me, so we could maybe look for your things at the station... remember?"

"Tokyo?" As the inevitable and painfully obvious explanation crushed down on her she managed to hang onto whatever dignity she had left and pull the half cooked dough from her hair. "Tokyo... of course," she stammered trying to pick a good place to curl up and die.

"Geez!" he grabbed a paper towel and began assisting her with the mess over her head, "From the look on your face I thought you'd seen the devil himself. What the hell did you think I—?"

If it was possible her face turned redder and her eyes shut even tighter as he understood what had just been on her mind.

"Oh," he began slowly, "Oh!"

Had she looked up she would have seen him pull away from her quickly with a blush over his cheeks and reddening ears.

"You though! I... No! No, I-I didn't mean to... I mean, I'd never, not with you anyway."

In spite of everything she looked up a little put off by his last comment. What the hell did he mean by that? He panicked at the angered look on her face. "No, no! I-It's not that I wouldn't—! I would! I mean, no I wouldn't! I mean... uh," both looked up to find themselves as red as the other felt.

"You have pancake batter on your head."

Somewhere along the line, all of this had become so completely ridiculous that when he spoke again, even if it had not been funny at all they both would have smiled anyway.

"I'm aware," she confirmed trying to sound serious.

As pancake dough ran down the strands of her hair. He gave a fake cough to cover up his laughter and cleared his throat to try again, "Uh, sorry."

She nodded still smiling and pulled a wet strand of hair out of her face, "Me too."

For some strange reason he found it hard to keep her gaze so instead he looked down and smiled. "Look, why don't you go upstairs and take a quick shower? I'll finish off down here."

She bit her lip and nodded," Thank you."

He nodded and looked up as she made her way out of the kitchen. Before she left though, she turned back and gave him a look he couldn't decipher. "And, I'd be very happy to accompany you to Tokyo today,"

He had the feeling there was something behind her twinkling eyes, but couldn't quite place it. Whatever it was he liked it.

"We leave after breakfast," he nodded. She smiled back at him again and finally left him alone with a giggling Coloro.

"What?" he asked as the tiny spirit poked him playfully.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ok!" he shouted enthusiastically getting in the driver's seat of the truck. Having already seated herself in the copilot's position she smiled over at his contagious good mood.

"So, the plan. We go to Tokyo in the tiny truck. Deliver the packages in the back, we should be done before lunch time I think. We eat, we drop off the truck at the station, as it is borrowed, ask about your bags and then depending on what they tell us, either come back home with your recuperated luggage or spend the rest of the day shopping for what you might need, then come home by train."

Tamao's raised her brows, "You've thought this through."

"I've been planning since last week," he confessed turning on the small pickup.

"Very well, sounds like a plan."

"Yosh!" he said shifting to first gear.

The truck rattled and began to shake before the engine died in a most anticlimactic manner. Both stared ahead for a moment before Horo-Horo looked back at Tamao with red ears and a goofy smile.

"Heh, sorry. It's been a while since I've driven a stick shift," he explained turning on the engine again.

Setting a hand over her mouth she held in her chuckle. This would be an interesting trip.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Three hours later they were in Tokyo. The trip would have seemed longer if they had not been chatting the entire way there, reminiscing of course with the memories their destination held for both. Tamao learned a few very interesting facts of the Shaman fight from a firsthand participant and many funny facts of the members of 'Team Ren'.

Horo-Horo had every intention of delivering the packages with her in tow and then heading over to the Train station to help Tamao with her search but she had a different plan.

"Just leave me at the Police Station so I can ask about my bags, meanwhile you can deliver your packages and drop off the truck. We can meet up for lunch at Tokyo Tower."

"You had about enough of me as you can take huh?" he smiled forcing a shift.

"No!" she explained rapidly, "Of course not Horo-Horo. It just seems we can get more done this way and enjoy what's left of the day sooner."

He liked the way she was quick to deny his last comment so he smiled and nodded, "Ok, I'll leave you at the station. And listen Tamao, I'll hurry in delivering the packages but I still think it'll take me a lot longer to finish than the time you can spend at the precinct. You'd have to wait about an hour for me. Is that ok?"

"It's fine. Please don't rush on my account," she smiled pleasantly. Since he was driving he did not see the empty look that passed across her face as she finished, "I also have some business to attend to here."

That caught his attention, "Really?"

He was trying to think of a good way to ask her what her 'business' was without sounding too blunt, or nosy. He couldn't think of anything before they made it to the station though.

"Thank you Horo-Horo," she called back shutting the door behind her, "Send me a message when you're done. If I don't get one I'll assume we're still on for 1:30 ok?"

"Uh, yeah,"

Tamao gave him a smile before turning to leave.

"Tamao!" he spat out before he could stop himself. She turned at the urgency of his voice and watched as he struggled to continue faced with her inquisitive glare. "I-I'll be here. If you need me. You know, you can just call and I'll be here."

She was had no siblings so she couldn't have ever known what it felt like to have an older brother. But if it was anything like this she now understood why Pilica was so attached to the Ainu. It was nice to feel protected.

"Ok."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So, that chapter was definitely turned around. I'm still sticking to the story but I realized when I was editing this that even though I had intended to put this chapter somewhere in this fic, I never did. So here it is! Hahahaha! Don't forget to review!


	9. Chapter 8

Revised

_**Getting to Love You**_

_**Chapter 8**_

As she suspected, the police were not much help and it only took them half an hour to tell her that they could not do much in just a day. She dismissed them without resentment. She hadn't expected much else; it had been nearly a month after all. Plus even if they had caught the culprit the probability of seeing her things again was next to nothing. The truth was that she wanted to be alone for another reason.

She would need to buy new things here, but for that she would of course need money. And that meant only one thing. It meant that half an hour later she was at the door of a conspicuous mansion in the southern part of Tokyo. A place she had not been to for more than fifteen years. It still felt the same; imposing and unfamiliar. Ironic.

A few seconds after she rang in a stiff looking butler came to receive her.

"I'm here to see Saya-san," she announced behind the bars.

"Who may I ask is calling?" asked the man politely.

"Tamamura-san," she answered curtly as the man lifted his brow, "Her daughter."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Thank you ma'am," smiled Horo-Horo as the last recipient signed his log.

Now he was done! The last package was delivered and, he looked up at the afternoon sky and calculated that he had finished about fifteen minutes before the hour. It was probably about one. He checked his phone confirming that it was 1:04pm and sent a message to Tamao.

-Meet you at T. Tower in half an hour?-

It took him longer to write the damn txt then to get an answer.

-I'll be there, I'm in the area.-

He smiled and stored his phone back in his pocket. He felt better knowing she was well enough to answer the text but would not be at peace until they were together again. It had only been four weeks. Had he really become so used to her in that time that being away from her now felt so odd?

He shook off his thoughts as Coloro landed on his shoulder. Thinking about things like this, made him nervous for some reason. It was best to just let things be. He was not one to over think things anyway.

He arrived at the land mark at 1:32 and was scanning through the crowd for her familiar rose colored hair when someone yelled in the back ground. Instincts kicking in he sidestepped as a middle aged man shot by him knocking several people away in his intent to flee.

"Please! He stole my—"

By the lady's third word the ainu had already taken off after the creep in the blue jacket. The place was crowded and difficult to navigate in. Definitely no use of powers here, but even with this guy's head start it would be too easy.

"Coloro," began Horo-Horo.

Yet before he could issue the command a blur of pink invaded his field of vision and he stared wide eyed at the scene unfolding before him. Her leg came up in front of the guys feet sending him reeling in the air, but before he touched the ground her elbow found his back. She pulled back the thief's hand in which the purse was in all in the time it took him to take one step. He skidded to a stop as she pinned the guy to the ground sending the purse flying through the air.

Eyes wide in shock he caught the bag as it flew past him and stared at the couple on the floor.

"Amazing!"

"Did you see that?"

"That girl stopped the thief?"

A crowd had gathered around them as the lady and a couple police officers weaved their way towards them.

"What happened?" Demanded one of the security guards.

"Oh my purse!" hollered the woman throwing herself over Horo-Horo. "You got it back. Thank you so much! I—"

"I'm not the one you should be thanking lady," he somewhat smiled as the police relieved Tamao of her captive on the ground. The lady followed Horo-Horo's line of sight to a small girl dusting herself off as the thief was dragged away.

The lady smirked in disbelief but as she heard the murmurs of the crowd around her and looked back at the boy gazing proudly at his pink haired companion it dawned on her.

Slapping the dirt off her knees Tamao looked up at the circle of murmuring people and blushed. Maybe that had been a little over the top of her. A familiar spec of blue caught her eye and in the moment it took her to gaze up at him both had said everything with their smiles.

"Miss?"

Tamao looked up at a young looking woman now clutching her purse closely to her chest.

"It was you who stopped the thief wasn't it?" she asked uncertainly.

"Ah, well yes I heard—"

"Thank you!"

Tamao gave a small yelp as the lady pounced on her with a fierce hug. "I just have everything in here, and if I would have lost it..."

"I understand ma'am," Tamao smiled nervously trying to push the stranger off her discretely.

"And I'm so sorry but, I don't really have anything to pay you back with,"

"Oh," Tamao shook her head, "No, no ma'am. I don't need anything in return. Just to know everything is all right,"

The lady stared at her longingly and hesitated only a moment before embracing her again. Tamao had to endure the lady's sentiment only until the police called back to file a formal report at the station. The strange woman said goodbye and thank you over and over as the crowd began to disperse little by little.

By the time Tamao could no longer hear her voice, the people had pretty much all fanned out and the only one left was Horo-Horo walking towards her with a sly smile on his face. She blushed at the twinkle of pride in his eyes and offered him a small shrug as he approached.

"Well, that was exciting," she confessed.

"Um... 'wow'!" he said in an obvious sort of voice, "Tamao, that was...!"

She looked down at her feet and twiddled her fingers. He smiled at the bashful look on her face and stepped up to her. Looking up she was surprised when his left hand came over her cheek and brushed something away with his thumb.

"Amazing," he finished wiping the dirt from her reddening cheek.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

"All passengers to Hokkaido, this is the final call for the 8:15 train. All passengers to Hokkaido, please board now."

"Ah!" Horo-Horo sighed as he took a seat next to Tamao on the train, "Finally."

Tamao smiled at the tiredness in his voice as he sprawled out on the seat setting his head against the back of the booth. It had been a long day, but she commended him for keeping it together. After all, spending a whole day with a girl on a shopping spree was not exactly easy for any man. He had behaved quite nicely and had been a lot of fun to shop with. Of course it had taken his toll on the country boy.

"We'll be home soon Horo-Horo," she consoled, "Don't worry."

He peeked at her through one open eye and stared. He wondered if her use of words had been intentional or automatic. Either way he was glad to hear that word from her: home.

"Yeah,"

"Tickets please."

Both turned to the train official as he held out his hand expectedly and greeted them with a smile.

"Oh, here," Horo-Horo offered the pieces of paper to the expectant official and waited while he punched them through.

"Thank you," the official was about to leave but backtracked when he caught a look at Tamao.

"Uh, excuse me miss,"

Tamao looked up with the same questioning look Horo-Horo had at the official's inquiry.

"You would not happen to be Miss Tamamura, would you?"

This caught both their attention.

"Um, yes," she answered unsurely. Did she know this guy?

"Ha! It is you!" he said with a much too cheery attitude.

Horo-Horo raised a brow. Did she know this guy?

"You travelled from Izumo to Tokyo about a month ago, yes? And had a connecting train up north?"

Now she raised a brow, who the hell was this guy and how in the world did he know this? Horo-Horo gave her an is-everything-all-right? Look before she looked back at the official and nodded.

"Yes."

"You forgot your bags!"

There was a long pause in everyone's movements. The official with his cheery questioning face, Tamao with denial about ready to burst out of her lips and Horo-Horo completely lost.

"I'm sorry?" Tamao asked again.

"Yes! It is you! When last you came here I helped you take your bags off the train. You know, you set them down in the hall and since passengers where coming out I took them off the train for you and waited for you to come off but... you never came out the door."

The pause was back, but the faces where different now. Tamao's mouth shrank to the size of a pea, Horo-Horo's jaw dropped in some sort of smile and the guy looked at both expectantly.

"They are your bags aren't they? We still have them here for you."

Tamao looked from the cheery official to all the bags she had just bought today and paled. A mighty laughter erupted beside her as the official looked to the Ainu in confusion.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Her mouth was sore from pouting so much, but the feeling would not go away. How could she have been so stupid? Of all the idiotic... and then finding out... just hours after she had gone through all the trouble of getting her stuff back. And in front of Horo-Horo to top it all off. He had been really sweet not to laugh too much at the whole situation. She knew how hard it must have been for him. This whole day had just been...!

He snorted and brought her out of her self pitying spiral. She turned to look at the man giggling in front of her and sighed. At least he was trying.

"I'm not laughing for the reason you think I am," he explained to her.

"Well, I wouldn't hold it against you if you were," she pouted in defeat.

He shook his head, "I'm laughing because the exact same thing has happened to me."

"No it hasn't," she said matter-of-factly, but appreciated the fact that he was trying to make her feel better.

He raised an eyebrow. "You don't believe me, but you can ask Yoh, or Manta, even Anna was there."

She looked up hopeful. "Really?"

He smiled down warmly at her and leaned against his seat, "It was my first time in Tokyo, my first time away from home really. I hadn't been in the city for more than a day..."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Her eyes opened without warning and she looked around, disoriented for a moment. The train was slowing. That's where she was and why she had woken up. How long had she slept for anyway?

"Cuu!"

The small groan from Coloro alerted the girl to the sleeping Ainu in front of her. The tiny spirit was now preoccupied with trying to cover her master with his jacket as he slept. It seemed to be a bit heavy for her though. Tamao smiled and helped Coloro place the garment over the lightly snoring man.

Giving a relieved sigh Coloro thanked the girl with a flick of her leaf and went to rest on his head. She looked down at the sleeping pair and then down at her watch. It would be at least another half hour until they reached Hokkaido. They would probably have to take a cab in the city though. They were just too loaded to go home by board, plus it was colder at night. She sat back down opposite of him all the while looking at his content sleeping face.

She had never had a friend like Horo-Horo. She didn't think she had ever been this close to anyone actually. The truth was, with Yoh she had never dared get close enough to him to have a decent conversation. Anna... was self explanatory. Manta she related to but they hadn't really spent that much time together. The closest thing she had had to a friend was maybe Pilica. But it had been so easy to get to know Horo-Horo. It was different what Tamao felt for him than what she felt for his sister. It was a nice unfamiliar bond.

"_We were really made for each other don't you think?"_ he had said at the end of his lost luggage story.

He hadn't thought much about those words, but for some reason they kept bouncing around in her mind. She kept brushing them off though. After all she did have a tendency to over think everything.

Coloro opened an eye discretely as the girl sunk back into a state of semi-awareness and smiled. All of this was becoming quite interesting.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok, this chapter I made from scratch and is completely new. I hope it follows the vibe of the rest of the story though. Don't forget to review!


	10. Chapter 9

Revised

_**Getting to Love You**_

**Chapter ****9**

"What's this?" asked the confused Ainu as Tamao set the small box in front of him.

"It's my thanks," she said blushing, "For Tokyo and the missing bag thing and... this past month."

It was late Sunday afternoon. The trip to Tokyo the day before had led them to take Sunday off, as they should and do nothing particularly interesting that day. After the regular field maintenance in the morning, Horo-Horo had caught up with some school work and Tamao had spent most of the day up in her room. Until now anyway, when she had come down to the kitchen and placed a small white box over Horo-Horo's papers. He smiled and looked over the box curiously.

"It's a little early for presents though. My birthday isn't for another month."

"Oh no, your birthday present will be a bit bigger than this," she smiled.

He looked up at her in surprise and took the small box in his hands. Lifting the lid he was intrigued to find shiny white beads.

"Prayer beads?" he asked taking the bracelet in his hands. "Aren't they supposed to be longer though?"

"They are not exactly prayer beads," she explained as he put them over his right wrist, "They're more like—"

The phone rang from the living room interrupting her explanation. Horo-Horo looked back at her, ignoring the phone and urging her to continue. She looked uncertainly to the living room as the phone rang again. Then smiling feebly she shrugged and stood up. "I'd better get that."

He raised a brow as she exited the room and looked back down at the beads. Coloro appeared just as intrigued when they saw that they were now a light electric blue.

"Horo-Horo," she called from the living room.

It was probably Pilica, he thought getting out of his chair. But as he turned the hall and entered the living room the last part of Tamao's conversation caught his ear.

"Arigatou Ufyui-sama. It was nice meeting you too," she said glad to hand over the phone.

"Tou-san?" asked Horo-Horo recognizing the surname. "Hai? Yeah that was Tamao... uh huh, she tends to do that..." he said smiling to the mentioned. Tamao lifted a brow.

"No sama," Horo-Horo requested for his father. She smiled and left to give him a privet conversation.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

"So now that you know my dad you will understand why my sister is so crazy," commented Horo-Horo after dinner. "Did he say anything about smacking me?"

Tamao looked up from drying the plates "Mm, he might have mentioned something, but still he seemed very nice. Very, eh... enthusiastic."

"Hahahaha! He's one crazy old man. He invited us to Hokkaido for his birthday in a few weeks."

"Really? I'm invited too?" asked Tamao looking at the Ainu.

"Of course you are! I wouldn't leave you here all alone, besides, I know you'd have fun and I want you to meet, well everyone," he said as Coloro chirped happily from his shoulder.

"Oh, well I'd be delighted to go."

"Great! Not like I was giving you a choice though," he winked at her, "but we leave Friday the 21st I think it is, I'll ask for Saturday off so we can stay the weekend."

"When is your father's birthday?" asked Tamao as they headed up for bed.

"October 14th," he said casually.

Tamao frowned. "But then why are we going the week after his birthday?"

"Because he says it's better if we go to the harvest moon festival which is the twenty second than if we go for his birthday. We still have to bring a present mind you but—"

"Harvest Moon?" she interrupted.

"Oh yeah, every year on October's full moon we have the harvest festival, Ainu tradition. You'll like it. Pilica's going too, I guess with her 1 plus," he scowled.

They had reached their separation like the nights before and Tamao looked back at him.

"Ne, Horo-Horo..." she began.

He looked up expectantly as she seemed to struggle with her words. Soon she shook her head and smiled back at him. "No, it's nothing. Have a good night."

He watched as she turned towards her room and set her hand over the knob, "Hey," he called out.

She turned to find him standing there with his trademark toothy grin lifting his right wrist, where he now wore her present, "Thanks for the prayer beads."

Her shoulders dropped as she smiled. "They're not prayer beads," she assured slipping away from his sight for the night.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Konbanwa minna! The handsome one has arrived!" announced Horo-Horo entering the delivery office. A teen with dark brown hair and shining green eyes looked past his locker and smirked.

"Boro-Boro's here!" called out Kenyuu for everyone to hear.

"Urusai! You're one to talk shorty," said Horo-Horo heading towards his locker.

Kenyuu Tanaka, one of Horo-Horo's fellow messengers was probably the only one who could keep up with the Ainu's comments as much as wittiness was concerned. They worked together at Kazewa's Delivery service that was a small privet company in the heart of Hokkaido. It harbored a variety of people Horo-Horo had gotten to know over the past eleven months.

Since there weren't a lot of employees, everybody got along rather like a family. They had welcomed the Ainu better than he had excepted, but being the youngest in the group it was easy to poke fun at his inexperience and get him irritated, something Kenyuu had specialized in over the last year.

"You're early Boro-kun, and a little snappy I might add, what gives?" Asked Ken putting on his helmet.

Ignoring the nickname Horo-Horo sighed placing his backpack in his locker and replacing it for a beeper, "Not that it's any of your business, but I have to ask Wataru for two days off."

Ken's eyes bulged in surprise. "Two days? Are you kidding me? You think Look-at-me-and-I'll-ring-your-neck-with-my-hands-the-size-of-dinner-plates-san will let you leave for TWO days?"

"It's something I have to do every year! Besides, I only took four days of my vacation when I went to my friend's wedding. Maybe I can convince him to give me the remaining three days to do this," he argued.

"Hmmm I wonder how easily your bones will break under his ass. You know Satoshi asked him for a day's leave once. He was never the same after that. We think he received serious brain damage. Either that or he's just genetically slow," Joked Ken.

"Is that so Kenyuu," said the older man entering the office. Kenyuu tensed while Horo-Horo poked fun at his scared face.

Being the oldest messenger everyone on the job considered Satoshi as the parental figure, being the most responsible and serious he had also earned respect from everyone. Of course Kenyuu being as carefree as he was chose Satoshi on various occasions to be the person of his taunts.

"Oh Satoshi-sama! You look taller today than you did yesterday! Did you do something different? I see you in a new light. Manicure? Pedicure? Oh! Hey, that grey spot is looking remarkably shiny today," pointed out a sarcastic Kenyuu.

Raising a brow Satoshi went over to the locker beside Horo-Horo's and smiled at the Ainu.

"He's not as bad as he looks Horo-kun. Even if he seems a bit rough and... curses at the nuns and everything else that moves now and then, he'll understand if you say it's important," explained Satoshi.

"He cussed at a nun?" asked Kenyuu back in the conversation. "When did that happen? And where the hell was I?"

"We hadn't hired you yet, and not a word of this Kenyuu," warned Satoshi before shrugging absentmindedly. "He wasn't having the best of days," Satoshi tried explaining to the surprised teens, "Anyway its better if you do it after work; he's not as stressed as he is now."

Horo-Horo nodded thankful for the information and put on his gloves. "I'll try finishing quickly and doing a bit of extras. You know, for further advantage."

Both nodded at the plan, "If you still have your mandible in place you can tell me how it went tomorrow," smiled Kenyuu heading for his motorcycle.

"Don't listen to him Horo-kun. The damaged one is another if you ask me," complained Satoshi latching on his helmet.

Smiling, Horo-Horo nodded at the advice and made for his own motorcycle.

Once in the garage and making sure he was alone he said in a low voice, "Coloro,"

The small spirit appeared over his shoulder.

"I'm gonna need your help today girl. If I wanna pull this off I'm gonna need to work my ass off and I'd appreciate a little more speed," he winked.

Chirping cheerfully the koropocuru placed herself over the motorcycle ready for the Over Soul.

Not a second after Satoshi heard an exhilarated scream issue from the garage and saw a flash of blue, black and silver head for the streets of Hokkaido. Pondering for a second he smiled heading for his own vehicle.

"Now that's how a young man should feel about his work."

oooooooooooooooooooo

Smiling from ear to ear Horo-Horo entered the garage careful not to let anyone see his bike before calling Coloro back.

"You were great Coloro, thanks so much."

Blushing slightly the small spirit was about to reply when he tensed, grabbed her roughly and stuffed her into his bag as someone opened the door to the garage. Swirly eyed she heard the conversation, slightly irritated and with a paper going up her tiny robe.

"Usui... what are you still doing here? Your shift was over twenty minutes ago," said a tall man around his fifties, gray hair in messy swirls and hard blue eyes.

"Ah... Wataru-sama," acknowledged Horo-Horo. It was now or never. "I was just finishing delivering the extras. I know my shift is over, but I thought I had enough time to finish them."

Wataru raised a brow, "The extras packages?" he eyed him sternly.

The 'Extras' packages were those of little emergency that the messengers could take only when they finished the deliveries of the day. They were not obligated to deliver them and every week they would be changed.

"How many did you deliver?" asked Wataru temptingly.

"The box is empty sir," affirmed Horo-Horo. "Oh and no one lived at this address anymore," said Horo-Horo pulling out a yellow envelope.

Wataru took the envelope, eyed it for a moment then returned his gaze to Horo-Horo.

"You delivered the whole box?" he asked again.

"I finished my deliveries and saw that there were still several in the box so I took them."

"What the hell are you gonna do on Saturday then?"

Getting lost in the conversation Horo-Horo looked up at the plump man. "Saturday sir?"

"What do you think you deliver when you come on Saturday Usui? New deliveries? They're the ones that got piled up. The extra's packages. That's why they change every week, and that's why everybody goes home early."

Assimilating the secret of the Extras packages all Horo-Horo did was nod.

"I didn't think you'd go through so much trouble just to ask me for the day off Usui," said Wataru signaling Horo-Horo to come into the building.

Tense very suddenly Horo-Horo looked at his boss.

"Did Satoshi—?" he began.

"My wife is Russian Horo-Horo," stated Wataru. It was probably the first time he had called Horo-Horo by name.

"Uh... that's great sir?" he responded not knowing what else to say.

"She's a descendant of the Ainu kid. Like you," he said finally reaching his office.

He didn't know what surprised him more. The fact that he knew he was of the Ainu clan, that he was married to a Russian Ainu, or that he was married at all!

"Oh. So you know about Harvest Moon," realized Horo-Horo. This had to be his lucky day.

"Yes we go every year, and I also know that you have three days of vacation left. You can do whatever you want with your vacation days but if you keep that box empty, you won't have to come on Saturday to work anyway; sure saves me some time and cash."

He smiled beginning to understand Wataru's words, "Wataru-sama! Arigatou! It means a lot to me that you understand and I'll keep that box empty all week!"

"Don't overwork yourself Usui and I'll expect you back by Monday ne?" ordered Wataru making his way into his office.

"Hai! Thank you! Have a great night Wataru-sama!"

Wataru mumbled something about clueless youths before shutting his door and leaving Horo-Horo to do a small victory dance in the empty locker room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I know, I know, boring chapter, but now we can get on to the good stuff! Oh by the way, Horo-Horo's last name is correctly pronounced Ufyui in ainu, which is why Tamao pronounced it that way when talking to dad, but in normal Japanese his name changes slightly to Usui,(different characters or such) hence the difference. It wasn't a spelling mistake.

Don't forget to review!


	11. Chapter 10

Revised

_**Getting to Love You**_

_**Chapter 10**_

"Tadaima!" he called out shutting the door behind him. The smell of spices and tomatoes lingered in his nose but he did not recognize the food. Whatever it was, it smelled very good.

"Tamao?" he tried again receiving no answer. Lifting a brow he went into the kitchen where she normally was. Nothing was cooking and the table was already set. He looked in the living room, in the garden, in the stairs, in his room. Outside her room the door was ajar.

He peeked inside and finally found her. Kneeling in front of her board she was silently tracing a yen with her middle finger across the board, frowning and twitching her brows every now and then. Beside her on the floor there were cards extended with various figures and words in a language he didn't know.

"Why...?"

Her whisper made him tense knowing he shouldn't be there. He closed the door to her room and went to the bathroom to wash up. Deciding it would be best if he served dinner he went around inspection the different casseroles. Rice, salad and...

His eyes got very big and watery much like his mouth as he glanced over the counter. There, set beautifully across a cooling board, was the most exquisite chocolate cake he had ever set eyes on. Coloro looked to the cake in wonder, then back at her hypnotized master.

He moved clumsily over feeling the call of chocolate. He could actually smell the denseness of its flavor and almost taste it with his nose. His hand inched forward, twitching every now and then. Just a little swipe of the fudge on top, no one would notice, no one would see.

"YAHHHHHH!"

"AAAAH!"

"Cucurucu!"

There was a loud bang as the metal pan connected with his face and everything suddenly went black. Coloro screamed as her master fell flat faced to the floor and Tamao dropped the pan quite suddenly setting her hands over her mouth.

"Oh Horo-Horo!" she called out at his side immediately.

"I shwear I dinn tach da cake...!" he mumbled from over her back with swirly eyes.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Fifteen minutes later they were sitting at the dinner table with Horo-Horo wolfing down his lasagna which he described to be "weird but wonderful" with a big band aid over his forehead and Tamao glancing up at him occasionally with a guilty look on her face.

"Wow! Italian food rocks! Much better than Chinese," he mumbled the last part. "Can I have some more?"

Smiling she took his plate and made her way to the tray for the third time. One of things she had most liked about staying with him was this. It was always a pleasure to cook for someone so enthusiastic about food. There hadn't been a day when he hadn't told her how delicious it was or that he hadn't had at least three servings.

"Here you go," she said setting it over his place.

"Thanks. So the plan for tomorrow," he explained between mouthfuls, "Is to leave at 6. You don't need to pack much, I'm sure you'll be provided with clothes by Huchi anyway. But uh, bring some bug spray if you want. They're not as bad cuz the cold is setting in but, just to be comfortable."

She smiled and went back to her nearly finished plate. It was strange that even though he was gone twelve hours a day she didn't feel as lonely as when she had lived with the Asakura's. Sometimes he reminded her of Yoh. They were very different but some things they did made her feel the same way, like compliment her food or smile warmly at her or simply say her name. It was... nice.

"Ne Tamao?" he woke her from her reverie.

"Yes?" she answered looking into hopeful eyes.

"Can I have some cake now?" he requested shyly.

Feeling something between tenderness and guilt she smiled back at him and gazed at the bandage over his forehead.

"You can have as much as you want," she laughed, "It's just for you."

"Hontou?" he asked hopefully with even bigger eyes. "Wait, but what about you?"

She shrugged and scrunched her nose, "I don't like chocolate."

She swore she heard him crack somewhere. He stared at her with unreadable eyes for nearly a minute before stuttering out a small, "W-What?"

She smiled and went to go get a glass of milk for him. From that look on his face, this was going to take a while.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

He was up about twenty minutes before his alarm clock was supposed to go off. It was inevitable. He was excited. It had been a year since he had seen his father and about a month and a half since he had seen Pilica. Being with Tamao was great but he missed his family, when he had enough time to remember them that is.

He got out of bed excitedly and made for the restroom. Occupied. What was she doing up so early?

"Kuru," Coloro appeared above him.

"She takes a shower in the morning. I forgot," he explained to the Koropocuru, "Well, might as well go make breakfast."

"Iie!"

He stopped in his tracks hearing her faint voice from inside the bathroom. "I'm already finished, I'll be out in a second, you can take a shower while I go and prepare for the trip," she finished.

"Ah, are you sure?" he asked looking back to the door.

"Yes yes, I'm coming out already," she affirmed.

"Ok, I'll go get my robe then."

Not a minute later he was walking back up to the bathroom with his robe in hand and his shirt discarded already in the dirty laundry. The door to the bathroom clicked open and coming out from the thick steam she emerged with a towel covering her figure and another over her head.

Hadn't she bought another robe? Both looked at each other... thoroughly, before Tamao cleared her throat and both blushed muttering apologies and switching places.

Well that was one fine way to wake up, he thought closing the door behind him.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"We're riding your snowboard?" she asked incredulously as they stepped out of the house with their respective bags.

"Well it's not that far," he argued latching his backpack over the front of the board. "It won't take more than half an hour."

"30 minutes?" she asked giving him her bag so he could latch it on as well.

"Well I could make it in twenty but then you'd get mad at me for the hair thing," he smiled mounting his board. "Coloro! Oversoul in Snowboard!"

Tamao lifted her lips in a pout. She should have known better.

"Ikou!" he said handing her his bandana.

Realizing she didn't have much of a choice she tied it behind her bangs and accepted the hand he held out for her.

"Ok," he began and soon as she was planted firmly.

"I know, I know... hang on!" she finished as he took off towards the mountain.

Feeling the rush of wind in her face she snuggled closer to his back feeling him shift occasionally to keep balance.

"I know you're gonna love it up there!" he shouted back at her.

Realizing she was being addressed, she looked up to see him smiling at the scenery ahead of him.

"Don't let my father scare you; he's a little tall for city standards. My grandmother will probably want to tattoo you and everyone will want to know of your 'strange' customs, but other than that I know you'll like them. They're nice people. I'm not sure if Pilica is already going to be there or is going to arrive later tonight," he explained.

She blinked against the wind, there was one person he had mentioned to fail, "What about your mother?"

He paused, not blinking but still smiling. Tamao suddenly had a feeling she had said something stupid.

"Yeah I suppose we can go visit her too..." he finished.

She looked up at him, he was still smiling, but not like he was a second ago. Now she knew she had definitely said something she shouldn't have. But probably the best thing now would be to keep quiet.

Snuggling back into the safety of his back she had almost forgotten she didn't like this way of traveling. It really wasn't like going by car, but even though she was standing and had been for about ten minutes, she felt relaxed. Getting dizzy from the passing trees she closed her eyes and leaned in against him for the rest of the trip.

There was no doubt about when they had arrived. Pushed against his back she had to recover her breath as they braked suddenly.

"We're here!" he said excitedly latching himself off and jumping down.

"So I've noticed," she said looking around. They arrived at a small clearing of a river where there were several boats at the bank latched on with rope, all empty. The forest seemed a bit denser here.

"Come on!" he said leading her excitedly towards some unknown part of the forest.

"Oh wait!" he said stopping suddenly and apparently not noticing that Tamao crashed against him. When she recovered she saw him digging through his bag for something she couldn't guess.

"Aha!" he said victoriously with his bandana. This was one Tamao had never seen before. It wasn't too different but you could tell he didn't use it often.

"Huchi's rules. Gotta have a matanpushi every time we come into the village," he explained placing it over his forehead.

"Matanpushi?" she repeated.

"Yeah that's what it's called. I brought one for you too," he said tossing her a piece of white fabric. "Ok come on!"

It wasn't long before Tamao began to see in between the trees traces of yellow and brown. Grass and wood houses. Shortly after they received their first greeting.

"Horo-Horo!" called a voice to their left.

The mentioned turned and greeted the newcomer with a smile. A man about half a foot taller than Horo-Horo and a few years older came from the trees and embraced him like a brother. "Ukon!"

"I thought you were dead," answered Ukon releasing the younger man.

"You know I won't go that easily," replied Horo-Horo with a smile, "Besides, I'm too young to die. You on the other hand..."

"Funny. I'm still glad you could make it though. We thought you were gonna ditch us like with the Iyomante this year."

Pouting slightly he dropped his shoulders at the older Ainu.

"Ukon you know I had to be in Tokyo that time, damn Goro wouldn't leave off and I would have lost all my land if I—"

"Relax kid. I know you've got city obligations now. I bet it makes you miss the good old days when turf battles were fought with clubs and spears and—"

"Yeah, apparently that's frowned upon now."

"You're dad missed you though,"

Horo-Horo snorted before answering. "Yeah, that'll be the day."

"Come on, cut the guy some slack, both his kids basically abandoned him and he feels lonely sometimes."

"I brought him a present," he defended.

Tamao watched from the sidelines as the conversation went on for a few more minutes. Before 'Ukon' suddenly spotted her and shouted "Hitoi!" smacking Horo-Horo over the head.

"Ahh! What the hell was that for?" he questioned rubbing his scalp.

"Manners Horo-kun!" he said mentioning to Tamao.

Being the centre of their sudden attention she blushed as the big Ainu looked down at her smiling.

"He'll never change. I'm Ukonkep, nice to meet you miss...?" he introduced himself bowing before Tamao.

"Tamamura Tamao, the pleasure is mine," she bowed down quickly.

"Feh... I was getting there!" complained Horo-Horo standing beside Tamao, "Tamao this is one of my old friends from the village... very old," he added watching Ukon's eye twitch.

"You're getting there Horo-kun, don't you worry," Ukon replied maliciously. Horo-Horo smiled nervously.

"I'm still younger than you."

"Well at least you've finally got yourself a girlfriend," Ukon added happily ignoring his last comment.

Tamao gave a small gasp slowly going all red again while Horo-Horo tried to get his voice back before arguing back.

"I-Iie, she's not! We're—" he stuttered.

"We're not together," Tamao let out softly.

"Oh," said Ukon matter of factly. He stood looking from one red face to the other before asking, "Would you like to be?"

"Horo-Horo!" called a woman's elderly voice from the village.

Thanking the God's Horo-Horo was glad to push Ukon aside grabbing an unresisting Tamao towards the village.

"I'll kill you later Ukon!" he yelled back hurrying away.

Now heading directly to one of the houses where the voice had called Horo-Horo, Tamao made out an old woman in front of a house smiling warmly towards the approaching couple. Crossing through the village many people saluted them merrily as they passed. All dressed in traditional Ainu clothing. Tamao felt suddenly very out of place.

"Huchi he!" called Horo-Horo closing in on the older woman. The woman like everyone else was dressed in traditional clothing. Her eyes, dark like Horo-Horo's contrasted with her long silver hair. The staff she was using as a cane was decorated with what looked like the figure of a bear.

"Horo-Horo," she said sweetly as they approached.

The next thing Tamao saw was a blur of brown and after hearing a good and hard smack she saw Horo-Horo incrusted a few inches in the ground with the old woman's staff somewhat going through his skull.

"Eywanke ya?!" shouted the old lady diabolically. How could someone that old and small have that much strength?! Tamao looked terrified at the old lady shouting who knows what in the strange language she supposed was Ainu at the crippled Horo-Horo still etched in the floor. Everybody else in the village had turned their heads as well.

"Huchi!" yelled Horo-Horo finally lifting himself from the floor (though still with dirt all over it). He responded something at the lady again Tamao didn't understand, but given his expressions he was not happy about his greeting. Smacking him again with her staff, though with less force this time she shouted some more at him while he rolled his eyes and then gave a shy smile answering back in a quiet voice with a smile creeping up his face.

The old lady looked sternly at him before her face changed dramatically and she pulled him down into a tight hug smiling warmly. She muttered something in Ainu and Horo-Horo pulled back and planted a big kiss on her cheek.

Tamao, still trembling, quickly put on the matanpushi Horo-Horo had given her earlier. Just in case.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope this wasn't too confusing for you. And FYI, what Horo and his grandma said to each other was real Ainu. I did my homework...


	12. Chapter 11

Revised

_**Getting to Love You**_

**Chapter ****11**

"Ok minna, tomorrow is the festival so that means today we have lots of work to do, now listen closely because I'm only going to say this once!"

Tamao looked up at the Pilica throwing out directions to everyone in their small circle. She smiled. It was contradictory that such a small girl could have almost ten men trembling at her feet clinging to her every word.

"Ren-san sure must be a very patient man," whispered a woman by her side.

She held in her giggle, apparently she wasn't the only one who thought so. They were quite the couple, but getting past the hysterical traits, Pilica was a very likable person. It was part of her charm.

Not twenty minutes after they had arrived, Ren and Pilica had settled in along with Horo-Horo and Tamao in their house. Pilica had been given instructions from her grandmother and was now passing out the orders of the men of the village, and Ren.

She did not feel so out of place anymore as more people had arrived at the village, some of the Ainu village itself, and others that lived away from the dwelling like Horo-Horo. Well at least most of them spoke something other than Ainu. They had now been gathered into groups.

The children were left to play in the village; Pilica was instructing the adults divided into men and women. Ubayuri, Horo-Horo and Pilica's grandmother, had taken care of the elders.

"Ok go! And I want you back before noon understand?" she shouted as the men scurried off into the woods.

"See you in a bit kid," Horo-Horo waved back at her. Tamao felt strange watching Horo-Horo leave; he was after all, her connection here. She felt alone and somewhat awkward. Of course there was still Pilica, but who was to say she wouldn't be busy doing something else?

"Ok ladies, you know what to do, it's easier if we split up; so in groups of three please."

Everyone grouped together as instructed and Tamao noticed in shock that she was the odd one out.

"You three; chestnuts, walnuts and oak," Pilica seemed not to notice though.

As she gave out the orders, the mentioned group stepped forward taking a basket and headed in the general direction of their crop

"You: Grape vine and Tara vine. Over there: Cork tree and water nut," she pointed out the rest of the orders to the remaining groups and came upon the lone Tamao.

"Tamao-chan," she smiled pleasantly, "You can come with me; we've got the most interesting recollection."

Tamao nodded, thankful for the familiarity, "What will we collect?"

"Mushrooms."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Horo-Horo took in a refreshing deep breath. Even if he lived relatively far from the city, there was no place he had breathed air as pure as it was up here.

"Ready there shorty?" he asked looking back at Ren who walked up with his spear in hand.

"Why must I do this with you? I could easily do it myself. It would be sufficient—"

"Yeah yeah, sure. Just shut up and get on the boat," smiled Horo-Horo mounting the two passenger vessel.

Feeling that usual annoyance Ren got whenever he was around the Ainu the Chinese shaman gave a deep sigh and took his place behind Horo-Horo. He was unusually cheerful today and every taunt Ren threw at him seemed to bounce right off. This of course, unnerved him even more. But now was not the time to get angry at Pilica's brother. He had something to ask of him: he was sure there was some sort of moral rule about slaughtering someone from whom you needed something. Damn.

It didn't take them long to reach a place up river that was teaming with salmon. Horo-Horo knew this place.

"Ok, no cheating now and, put that damn thing away!" he mentioned towards Ren's sword, "We'll use traditional lances."

Ren caught the lance thrown at him expertly and watched what the Ainu was doing. "It would actually be easier with a net, but that's no fun now is it?"

Not looking up from the moving river Horo-Horo suddenly trust his lance in the water retrieving two fish from the spear, barely disrupting the surface of the water. Looking smugly at Ren he put his fish into the basket before Ren raised an eyebrow.

Horo-Horo turned back to the river but his concentration was suddenly broken by the loud cry of.

"Chuka San Mai!" the water erupted and with it came about six or seven fish that Ren caught with the straw basket. Smiling smugly he looked up to the twitching Ainu.

A very large vein popped out on Horo-Horo's forehead as he glared daggers at Ren. Suddenly realizing he shouldn't be this angry just for showing him up Ren felt a bead of sweat run down his head.

"Ahou!" shouted Horo-Horo finally exploding. "No furyoku! Now what the hell are we supposed to fish!"

He pointed angrily at the now very empty waters around them. The bead of sweat grew bigger as Ren went a bit red. That hadn't gone the way he planned.

"Kuso. Damn city boy. Chinese shorty thinks he knows everything," mumbled Horo-Horo paddling further upstream.

Clearing his throat and embarrassment he paddled along, "I have something I have to ask of you," stated Ren simply.

Horo-Horo looked back with his brow raised, still a bit irritated, "You need something from me?"

Ren scoffed at the water. Why did he have to say it like that? "I don't _need_ anything from you; I just have something to ask of you."

"Bull," the Ainu smiled suddenly, "You need something don't you?"

"If you can find it somewhere in your ridiculously large ego to listen to me I'll continue, if not this conversation is a waste of time," glared the Chinese.

Horo-Horo chuckled, "I'm listening."

Giving a sigh of resignation Ren looked the Ainu in the eye, "It's about..."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Achoo!"

Tamao looked up from scanning the floor to see Pilica whipping her nose, "Bless you."

"Thank you. Hehe, someone must be talking about me," she smiled returning to her mushroom hunt.

Smiling slightly Tamao also returned to her hunt before Pilica's voice broke out again, "So we haven't really had a chance to talk Tamao. I've told you more or less how things have gone with me and Ren, but what about you? How has my brother treated you? Is everything all right? I know we talk every week on the phone but, it's always nicer in person ne?"

"Oh yes. It has been a lot of fun, and your brother is a very kind person. A bit strange at times, but very nice."

Pilica gave a chuckle that died down very suddenly as she turned recognizing this part of the forest. She usually did her best to avoid this place, why was she here now?

Glancing back at the pink haired girl she debated on whether this detour had been intentional or just luck. She gave an inward sigh and nodded. It was a good a time as any she supposed.

"Tamao-chan," she began turning away from Tamao. "My brother."

Not missing her change of attitude the mentioned looked up curious.

"Do you care enough about him to want to know more about who he is?" she asked looking Tamao in the eye.

The diviner blushed at what she could have implied by that question. But the tone of her voice and her change of demeanor told Tamao that this was something more serious than embarrassing childhood moments. The truth was, even though Horo-Horo talked her ears off sometimes, he had never mentioned a thing about his childhood. She had never asked because neither had she.

"I—"

She was interrupted by Pilica walking up to her and taking her hand. She gave Tamao a smile and lead her further into the forest, "Come. We'll go visit Kaa-san."

Things began to get interesting, thought Tamao as she was led deeper into the woods. Maybe Horo-Horo's odd behavior earlier today would be explained when Tamao met his mother, or maybe she would know why she wasn't with the women in the village. She was caught off guard when Pilica stopped suddenly in what seemed to be a patch of forest like any other, with the small exception of something gleaming over the forest floor. Tamao's eyes widened.

This explained a lot.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Horo-Horo looked seriously at the Chinese who was looking back just as seriously.

"And what the hell do you need me for?" asked Horo-Horo finally breaking the silence.

Ren gave an exasperated sigh, "You're a more of a father to her than her real father is, I would rather have your—"

He stopped, thinking he had said something inappropriate and was actually embarrassed to say the next words.

"Blessing?" finished Horo-Horo looking somewhat amused, "Are you serious? If I say no, you wouldn't go through with it?"

Ren's stomach clenched at the thought, though he knew the Ainu was not one to act that stupid and say no just for the heck of it, but he was afraid to accept the truth.

"She wouldn't," Ren explained.

Horo-Horo couldn't understand why he was so unhappy after what Ren had told him. It was a good thing right? He was supposed to be happy for his sister wasn't he? Later he would figure it out, but for the moment he merely shrugged and smiled weakly.

"What do you want me to say Ren? You know I would never do anything to upset my sister, and this is something she wants probably more than you do. If you want my permission or something it was stupid of you to even ask."

The Chinese had definitely caught the use of his proper name and the Ainu's tone of voice. He didn't want that kind of answer. It was what he asked for, but it wasn't what he wanted.

"To be honest with you, I'd rather it be you by her side than some lame brain weakling that couldn't stand up even for himself. I know how you two feel about each other and you shouldn't have to rely on something I say for you to be together."

"Pilica knows nothing about this Horo-Horo. I did it out of respect and tradition to you. I have a sister too remember. But, I love Pilica."

Horo-Horo squirmed. This was getting too weird, "Don't get all mushy about a girl in front of her brother man."

"I want to marry her Horo-Horo. But she won't be happy unless you are too, and..." he couldn't believe he was going to say this, "I won't be either."

A thousand things he could have said popped into his head at that moment but now was not the time, he kept his jokes to himself and simply let out his smile.

"Then welcome to the family shorty. Your wife will be a hysterical banshee, your father in law a bastard and your brother in law an annoying prat. I hope you have as much fun as we do."

Somewhere deep inside himself he gave out a huge sigh of relief also realizing he was right. But he wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

Horo-Horo sighed, "I guess this means that once you have kids I'm gonna have to cut back on the bashing. That won't be anytime soon right?" he asked a bit forcefully.

Ren coughed as his throat was suddenly closed. Maybe from the expression on Horo-Horo's face it wouldn't be wise to mention that they had— um, already...

"No! No. We, uh. Well we haven't discussed that yet but— I'd like to wait before, um... you know," he was a terrible liar.

"Good! Just what I wanted to hear."

Then again, Horo-Horo was a daydream believer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

lol! I had totally forgotten about that part! Hahahaha! I guess it was fine of me to change the rating ne?


	13. Chapter 12

Revised

_**Getting to Love You**_

**Chapter 1****2**

"This is Kaa-san," Pilica said lovingly as Tamao took in the scene.

It was but a pale stone incrusted in the ground. The light reflecting from it made it seem as though the air was glowing. In the ground around it there were decorative figures made with smaller stones and wood. Over the stone there hung a circular pendant. The lace holding it was adorned with white feathers and two animal claws. The spherical pendant itself was a shining transparent orb with a deep fissure down the middle. Something quite simple, but for some reason Tamao had been staring at it for the past five minutes with a feeling that this was but the tip of the ice berg.

"Pilica,"

Both girls jumped at the deep voice that came from behind and turned. Tamao gasped as the first impression the man gave was that of a very big, very hairy wild animal.

"Tou-san," said Pilica cautiously. Something about the way she said it made Tamao feel like they shouldn't be here. She looked from her friend back up to the burly man. Horo-Horo had warned her that he was a little big for city standards, but.

"Pilica, your grandmother would like a word with you," said the tall man in a serious voice.

This did not please anyone. Pilica would be leaving at this critical moment and Tamao would be left alone with a very large man that didn't quite get along with Horo-Horo. But the way he said it was enough to keep Pilica quiet.

Daughter and father exchanged gazes for a while before a feeling of horror invaded Tamao as she realized Pilica was going to obey.

"Tou-san," whispered Pilica passing her father.

"Are you certain?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered without hesitation. Nodding curtly he waited for her departure.

"I'll be back in a while Tamao! Tou-san can show you the way back if I take too long," she said turning with her basket of mushrooms.

"Um, h-hai," said her friend unsurely as she walked away.

Finally, sure that no one could see her Pilica let out her smile thinking of what would go on back there. This was big. Grandma approved, father approved. Tamao was in! Who knows how she would take the news though. Her smile faded.

"Your name is Tamao correct? I am Oyaji, I believe we spoke over the telephone the other day."

"Ah, hai! It's an honor to meet you," answered an uneasy Tamao as she bowed quickly.

She sure was flinchy, he thought watching her cower at his words. "Not many foreigners ever come up here. You are the first person my son has brought with him back home. This should be proof enough to say that you are important to him,"

Her shoulders relaxed as her cheeks turned pink. That was a good sign he supposed. "What does my son mean to you Tamao-chan?"

The tinge of her cheeks darkened as she struggled to answer.

"My intention is not to make you uncomfortable child. I only ask because if you ever wanted to call yourself my son's true friend, you should know the story of my wife and first child. Otherwise I have no business telling you."

Tamao thought about this for a moment. "Horo-Horo is... important to me too," She said finally, "But with all due respect Oyaji-san, I would much rather listen to his past if he is ready to tell me. Otherwise I would feel like an intruder."

Oyaji looked down at the girl mustering all her will power to talk back at him. All right, he would give her credit for that one. "I agree."

Tamao looked up, surprised and a little disappointed.

"So let me tell you of my wife. A legend and heroine here in out tribe. The only story I could never tell my son."

Fear for the man standing before her was gone now. His eyes were so full of sadness now that she could only nod as he approached.

"You are a shaman, so this will be much easier than explaining," said Oyaji kneeling beside the tomb.

"Give me your hand," he signaled for Tamao to sit next to him.

Obeying silently Tamao took a place next to the elderly Ainu and extended her right hand. From the tomb, Oyaji took the circular pendant and placed it into Tamao's hands.

She gasped feeling herself being pulled back as a sudden flash of light emanated from the pendant. Giving a small yell of surprise she opened her eyes to find that she was now alone in the forest. She looked around and recognized the familiar feeling of not belonging here. This was a vision. But not like the ones she normally had. This one was of the past. This is what the pendant had seen.

She got up hearing faint voices in the background. The feel of this whole forest was different now than it had been just moments ago. Something was going on, people and spirits alike were scared. She could feel a huge spiritual pressure further in the woods. The commotion had attracted several tribe members that were now running towards the disturbance. Among them ran a man in his thirties. Dark messy hair and familiar dark blue eyes.

Tamao gasped and took off after Oyaji.

Close behind him ran a woman that looked like an older version of Pilica. Except she had deep ebony eyes. Horo-Horo's eyes. Even with fear etched all over her face Tamao still thought she was beautiful.

It wasn't long before they found the awestruck crowd and the source of all the commotion. Holding everyone at bay with a swirling wind of frost was a small boy leaning over the forest floor. He couldn't have been more than 4 years old. He was huddled up over his knees seemingly trying to keep himself from moving.

Fear seeped into her stomach. She knew who that little boy was. Even with the fangs, even if his little fingers ending in razor sharp claws and the glowing blue marks on his face and limbs.

He yelled. Louder and louder in so much pain that it hurt Tamao as well. It was just too much energy for a body so tiny.

"Horo-Horo!" looking back at the crowd she saw Horo-Horo's mother approaching against the slicing winds.

The boy seemed to recognize his mother's voice but it wasn't long before he broke out in screams again. It was getting worse; the glowing marks were growing against his skin giving him an eerie glow. He could no longer hold himself in curled position and was now rising slowly off the ground. He didn't have much time.

She heard a stifled yell behind her as his mother tried to approach but was pushed back again by the slicing winds. All though she was injured, she meant to keep going, and would have if a hand had not come over her shoulder and pulled her back. Oyaji took a protective stance in front of his wife bearing a pendant in his hand. The winds were getting stronger.

"Horokeu!" he yelled at the boy, "Leave that body and come reclaim the offering I have for you!" he called as wisps of wind began to cut through his skin.

Tamao could now make out the growing shards of ice that were causing the small wounds to bleed.

"Horokeu!" Oyaji yelled again. But nothing seemed to be happening. Horo-Horo was now almost out of reach and without anyone able to touch him there seemed to be little they could do.

"Horo-Horo!" yelled a feminine voice. His mother had stepped up from behind Oyaji, taking the pendant from his hands and yelling for her little boy.

Again he seemed to respond at her voice, his little hands fisted and once again his eyes closed letting out tears. Blood began to run from his hands as his claws cut into his skin.

"Mama," he cried out.

"I'm here Horo-Horo, come with me, I'm right here!" she was now directly below him, the spiral winds having taken a heavy toll on her.

"Kuiya!" yelled Oyaji from behind.

With all the strength he possessed, Horo-Horo stretched out his arm to the expectant woman below him.

"Yamete!" yelled his father from behind.

Grabbing her son and pulling him towards her, Tamao heard her scream as suddenly the light passed from mother to son engulfing them both in a circle of energy, but Kuiya only hugged her son closer to her chest.

"Mama's here Horo-Horo," she assured pushing back the pain and stroking his head.

Looking back she saw Oyaji looking horrified at the scene. Then thinking quickly, he began a ritual with his hands. It looked like, a sealing ritual. The amulet in Kuiya's hands! Of course.

As he finished the seal, the wind, the snow, and the energy field began to diminish. Oyaji was finished after using such power at a distance. There was a sudden flash of light and a shockwave that pushed away anything within a 20 meter radius. Glued to the spot, Tamao looked back at the scene watching the light die away. She had a feeling of what she would see, but even so, seeing the woman on the floor, motionless, with the pendant glowing a spectacular blue gripped tightly in one hand, and her son wincing and breathing agitatedly under her protective embrace in the other still brought tears to her eyes.

"Kuiya..." called a soft voice from behind.

Tamao watched as Oyaji came from among the crowd and dropped to his knees next to his wife. Holding back his sobs he took the child from her grasp and held him close not taking his eyes off his wife. Horo-Horo from his father's grasp began to shake and cry out again before an elderly woman came forth and sat opposite Oyaji. She took the pendant from Kuiya and placed it carefully over Horo-Horo's chest, his father knew that now no harm would come to his child, but still held him tight when the Shaman woman pushed it back slowly into his chest. When the spirit within was released, the amulet cracked and out flew a silloutte that materialized in the ground before them.

"The trigger," seethed the shaman woman taking out her staff. Tamao couldn't make out a solid form before she expelled it away from the survivors. It had almost looked like a puppy.

Horo-Horo gave the lightest groan and then fell back asleep in his father's arms. What had been in the pendant, the light, that energy. It was Horo-Horo, realized Tamao; it was a part of him he couldn't control at such a young age. His mother had temporarily been host along with her son to the spirit Horokeu, as Oyaji had called it, before he placed a protective barrier over it in the pendant. Now inside his soul again it was concealed by the barrier his father had made and his mother had given her life to maintain. Also, without the "trigger" as the shaman woman had called it, she didn't think it could even reveal itself.

"Oyaji," began the Shaman woman setting a consoling hand over his figure. Tamao turned recognizing the voice. It was Ubayuri! She couldn't believe she had aged so much in fifteen years.

"She did what had to be done. The seal is strong and will only be broken when Horokeu is again united with the spirit of the wolf, only when Horo-Horo's will becomes stronger than that of his mother's to protect him."

Tamao could understand her. Even speaking in Ainu, Tamao understood. Oyaji grit his teeth shaking his head slowly as Pilica came waddling towards them. She stopped by her mother's side and stroked her hair gently.

"Kaa-san... asleep," she told her father.

Tamao took both hands to her mouth at the heart breaking scene before she felt herself being pulled back again and everything was obscured.

She came back to the grave before her and saw Oyaji fifteen years older and looking solemnly to the pendant. There was so much Tamao felt she needed to say, but what she had just seen shocked her so much that she didn't know where to start.

"I felt useless," he said finally, "I could have saved them both. Kuiya was not a shaman, she wasn't even originally of the Ainu tribe. If it would have been me, maybe I..."

Tamao tried to stop the tears enough to ask the next question, but Oyaji hadn't finished.

"I suppose that's why for many years I was not the father I should have been for Horo-Horo. It was until after he returned from the Shaman fight and I was left alone to think that I realized why Kuiya had done what she did."

Tamao got herself under control to listen, this was very important but. "Oyaji-san I don't think you should be telling this to _me_," she said sadly.

"Horo-Horo doesn't know. I never had the heart to tell him," replied Oyaji looking suddenly helpless.

Somehow this made Tamao feel worse.

"Losing his mother was enough. If he knew the truth it would only cause more grief. So I would much like it if you—" continued Oyaji.

"I won't tell him," interrupted Tamao, "It's not my place. I don't think I could even if I wanted to. But, the good deed his mother did should not go unrewarded."

Oyaji looked down to see a determined face among her tears. She had stopped crying at least. Horo-Horo's father nodded and smiled. It was probably the first time she had seen such a smile.

"It's not easy taking care of my boy. But I know I can trust you to do it for me," He bowed to the girl in front of him.

Tamao in turn sniffed back her tears and blushed lightly, "It means a lot that you would say that to me Oyaji-san. I will try to live up to your expectations."

"You already have child," he answered wiping the last of her tears and pulling her up off the ground, "Now, we have a festival to get ready for!"

Tamao blinked and tried for a smile, "Oh. Right."

"I want my son's chosen to be the prettiest invited to the festival tonight," he said brightly.

"Chosen?" she asked curiously.

Oyaji grinned. So he hadn't told her yet? Well no matter. He would have to get around to it sooner or later, and thank the Gods that she was a patient one because his son was famous for dawdling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

How was the timing on this chapter...? I felt it was a little off. Dunno. But anyway Thanks for reading! Review if you have time!


	14. Chapter 13

Revised

_**Getting to Love You**_

**Chapter 1****3**

Tamao clapped and cheered like the rest of the tribe when the women's song was over. They all sang wonderfully and she was starting to get into the festival mood now. They had eaten, probably one of the best meals she had ever tasted and there had been a ceremony of some kind involving bear cubs.

She had been a bit shy at first, what with having to wear traditional clothing and all. But having Ren on one side, who was also an outsider, and Horo-Horo on the other quickly calmed her down. And after the ceremony things had become much more lighthearted as the women sang and the men cheered them on.

She had no idea what time it was, but as long as the fire blazed so did her liveliness. Horo-Horo, who was right next to her, was more energized than she could ever remember seeing him, and that was saying something. It seemed that being with old friends and family really did him good.

Yet she couldn't shake off what had happened that morning with Oyaji. It was difficult to think that boy crying for his mother fifteen years ago was laughing and eating and having a good time right next to her. Her concept of him had changed dramatically, but only for the better.

"Ok people! Shut up, it's my sister's turn to go solo!" he said suddenly quieting the crowd, "Shorty! Pay attention, this one is for you."

Ren scowled at his nickname and blushed at all the sudden attention of the tribe.

"Pilica's going to sing to Ren?" whispered Tamao once Horo-Horo was sitting down again.

"It's sort of a tradition. I'm not sure Ren knows exactly, but it's kind of like a declaration of," he took a pause and swallowed the lump in his throat, "engagement. She will let him know that, well that he's the one she chose."

Tamao couldn't tell if Horo-Horo was mad or excited about this, but the public had settled so she let it go with a smile and turned to listen. The instruments started first, percussions to be exact and in her cue Pilica picked up a wind instrument and began to play.

Everyone in the camp listened carefully to the lovely melody, and dancing with the flames, the music seemed almost like a magic spell. Then she put down her flute and began with vocals. As Tamao suspected, she sang beautifully. She stole a glance at the petrified Ren never taking his eyes off the Ainu as she sang. The words were in Ainu, but the meaning of the song was not lost to the outsiders.

Near the end, Pilica played the wind instrument one final time ending the lovely melody solemnly.

There was an approving silence before she smiled down to Ren and gave a small bow. Then everybody broke out in fits of felicitations towards the girl and occasionally someone would give Ren a hearty pat on the back.

"Arigatou minna! Oni-chan, join me for the next one?" she said already dragging him to the centre of the circle.

"Eh? You're kidding! It's been ages since I played!" he said reluctantly.

But the crowd was already cheering him on and Pilica whispered something in his ear that made him stop resisting.

"Fine, fine! Just don't blame me if I mess it up!" he said taking a drum from a local. The crowd cheered the brothers one last time before they became respectfully silent.

Very eager to listen to him play, Tamao shifted to a more comfortable position and watched as the song began. This time Pilica started the melody with her flute. It was a bit more solemn than the last melody, but when Horo-Horo joined in with percussions, it gave the melody a new spirit.

She watched him, so serious and concentrated it brought a smile to her face. He played really well; had very nice coordination. Then through the flames he glanced up at her and she realized she had been staring. There was an awkward pause before she lowered her eyes smiling. She decided to enjoy the rest of the song with her eyes closed.

The festival went on, into the night and who knows at what hour they all turned in, but she had honestly had a good time. It was strange that being so far from what she used to call home, with people she didn't know and a language she couldn't understand, she felt like she belonged. For that she would be very grateful to Horo-Horo.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

He stood in silence over the grave. It had been a long time since he was here. Nothing had changed. Still surrounded by the familiar trees, still reflecting the moon in the same eerie way. The pendant hung as always over the pale gray stone, and his thoughts were still the same.

What would she say if she were here now? How would have things been if she had never been in that accident? Always the 'what if's'. But if there was something that his father had buried into him since he was a child it was that there were no such things as the "what if's".

So for now, and as always, all he could do was give a light bow and a deep sigh. They would be leaving after breakfast but if he had come all the way up here and not seen his mother that would have been rude.

"Who's there?" he asked not even bothering to turn towards the forest.

Tamao gasped and looked up, "Horo-Horo?" what was he doing here?

"Tamao? What are you doing here?"

"Uh, I..." What was she supposed to tell him? _I had a dream about your dead mother and wanted to check out her grave_? "I couldn't sleep."

"You shouldn't be here," he said turning to the grave again. Something about the way he said it made her stomach shrink.

"It's late and wandering alone in woods you don't know is stupid."

Shocked at his words she did nothing as shame made her avert her eyes. He had never spoken to her this way. It was too serious for the hyperactive Ainu. Was he really that angry at her? Had she interrupted something special?

"But luckily you have me," he said smiling back at her with a wink.

Caught off guard by his sudden change of attitude she gave a silent sigh and smiled, discarding her earlier preoccupation. Looking up at him though, she had to hold in her gasp.

There, silhouetted against the pale moon, was the translucent figure of a beautiful woman. Blue locks mingled with darker waist-length hair. She was wearing long Ainu traditional clothing and looked a bit different that what Tamao remembered. But as she stood defiantly above Horo-Horo she gave off a gentleness only a mother possessed. And yet, he seemed so oblivious.

Couldn't he see her? Couldn't he _feel_ her around him?

"Come on, let's go back to the village, we'll leave early tomorrow morning and I don't want you falling asleep on the way back."

There were tears in Tamao's eyes. But if she cried now he would ask too many questions, all of which she wouldn't have the heart to answer. So aided by the night's darkness she nodded and blinked away her tears shielding her face from him. As he approached her however, Kuiya slowly let go of him and opened her eyes turning them to Tamao.

_Kukocan po... kiru. _

It took all of Tamao's self control not to turn to the woman and ask her what she had whispered.

"Is something wrong?"

She glanced up to the Ainu and finally calmed down watching Kuiya faze out against the woods. Why could Tamao see her and her own son not even feel her?

"Nothing. I'm just still a little sleepy."

"Let's go back then. Whatever was keeping you up I'm sure walking it off will help," he smiled.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Apunno oka yan!" waved Ubayuri at the couple.

"Oni-chan! I'll talk to you on Sunday! Tamao take care! Thank you so much for coming."

"Apunno paye yan!" waved Horo-Horo to his grandmother and his sister.

"Thank you so much for everything minna. Mata na! Pilica-chan! Ren-san! Ubayuri-sama!"

Tamao finished waving then held on tight with both hands as the snowboard came off the ground. Horo-Horo nodded back one last time to his family.

Two days had seemed like such a pleasant time, thought Tamao as they began to race through the trees. Still there was a lingering feeling in her mind that wouldn't let her be at complete ease. Everything involving Horo-Horo's mother seemed extremely complicated. More so after what she had seen last night.

She had a sensation that there would be many other things involving his family and that accident in the future. She only hoped they would turn out all right.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Glancing over to his watch the green numbers read 2:46.

Giving a sigh he wondered what was wrong. It wasn't like him not to sleep through the whole night. He wasn't worried, or anxious or anything. They had arrived home that very morning and it had been a very calm day, nothing overexerting that would be keeping him up at this time of night.

He just, wasn't sleepy. But tomorrow he would be falling asleep in school if he didn't get some rest. He growled and threw the covers off his feet. It was useless to try and fall asleep in his state.

He got out of bed and headed for the door catching a glance at a sleeping Coloro curled up over her leaf on his desk. He smiled before shutting the door quietly as not to wake her. Maybe he could walk it off, or maybe get something to eat while he was here.

Much decided he headed towards the fridge but stopped as some cherries over the counter seduced him even more. Grabbing a fistful he made his way to the back door; fresh air always helped clear his mind. And apparently, he wasn't the only one.

"Tamao?" he asked to her back.

Giving a little jump she turned at the sound of her name in the Ainu's deep voice.

"Horo-Horo. What are you doing up at this hour?" she asked as he came to sit next to her in the field.

"I should be asking you that. Don't you ever sleep woman? Cherry?" he offered.

"Thanks," she smiled taking a stem from his hand then gazing back up at the waning moon. "I'm fine. I just felt like watching the moon," she answered then popped the cherry in her mouth.

"At three in the morning?" he asked lifting a brow.

"Sometimes I have trouble sleeping, and coming out here helps; if not to sleep, at least to relax."

"So you _are_ here often. What keeps you up? Bad dreams or something?"

"Iya," she smiled, "Ever since I can remember I've been a light sleeper, sometimes it's something I dream, other times I just can't sleep, but I'm not here too often probably once or twice a week."

"That's not often to you? Don't you get tired in the day?"

"If I do I take a short nap and that does it."

"So what's the occasion today?"

She glanced back at him wondering if she should tell him the truth. Something was bothering her. It had been for a few days now. But for one thing she didn't know what it was, he probably wouldn't understand, heck she didn't even understand. Besides it regarded him.

"I just can't sleep. What about you?"

He raised a brow, she had thought too much before answering, "I'm not buying, what's wrong?"

She blinked, he was a bit brighter at night, "Nothing. I just..."

"Bad dream, huh?"

Definitely brighter at night. How strange. Her intention was to respond negatively but after a bit of thought she decided she wasn't in the mood to try to lie to him.

"Something like that you could say," she said gazing back up at the stars, "When you are a seer like me, sometimes—"

"You see more than you want to," he finished for her, "Especially in dreams I would guess."

She turned towards him, taken aback by his perceptiveness. "Yes," she confirmed. "And..." she wondered if she should go on. She wasn't planning on telling him anything now, but once she got started it would be kind of difficult to stop.

It was too late, "The worst part about it is that none of it makes any sense. Because I'm not actually trying to see anything, things just appear without order or logic, sometimes I see things that worry me, but never knowing what they mean so I—"

"Decide it's better to look at the stars than go back to sleep," he finished again now gazing up at the glittering sky.

Looking carefully at the Ainu she let her eyes linger over his calm features for a moment before pushing back the unknown warmth in her chest and gazing, as he was, back at the stars.

"What about you Horo-Horo? Is something bothering you?" she asked casually.

"Not really," he shrugged sticking the last cherry into his mouth. He took his time to chew and when he was done he relaxed lying back over the springy grass, "I thought it was weird too. It's not like me to have insomnia. But hey, at least I got to talk to you," he smiled at the sky.

She returned it before he finished his thought.

"Now neither of us is alone anymore," his gaze was unmoving.

She felt something push at her chest upon hearing his words and gazed hard upon the moon now. It was a very simple sentence. Nothing particularly special about the way he said it. But—

"Yeah," she felt something burn in her throat and begged the great spirits for her voice not to break. "Not anymore," she finished in a whisper.

Catching her tone he looked at her profile wondering if he was just imagining things.

"You never were before either you know," he explained.

She had to smile and looked down watching him react to the traces of tears in her eyes.

"Ah! What's wrong?" he asked suddenly sitting up next to her.

Her smile broadened knowing how she must have looked. Poor thing, he probably didn't understand a thing. She should explain, as soon as she got her voice back. Meanwhile, he was wondering if it was the proper time to speak his mind. Eh, what the hell. He had nothing to lose.

"You know I met you quite a while back," he began playing with the strands of grass under his hands. "But I never really got to know you the way I do now,"

"I don't think, with all the people I met in the shaman fight that I've ever met someone quite like you. You don't know how much I'm thankful for having you by my side and so, I want it to be very clear to you that..."

She was already blushing as it was so when he looked up at her seriously she didn't know what to feel.

"You'll always have me Tamao."

She let out a small sigh and smiled for him. As she looked up to his serious black eyes, his features didn't waver. He was completely serious about what he said. She appreciated that more than she could ever express. But, why was there a lingering feeling of disappointment in her chest. Surely he couldn't have been any more considerate. What was she disappointed about anyway?

A protective hand came around her shoulders and pulled her against his chest. She tensed but didn't really want him to let go. She really wanted to believe what he had just told her.

She took in a sharp breath as fresh tears streamed down her cheeks. Why on earth was she crying now! She couldn't think of a reason. They were just talking. Like they always did, the way she always enjoyed, and then he had to go and hug her and say—

"I..." she tried explaining.

She knew; deep down she knew this had been something she had wanted to get out since the day she fell in love with Anna's fiancé. The loneliness, the rejection, the lost hope, this had nothing to do with her dreams.

"You don't have to," he whispered in her ear.

When he began stoking her back she finally let herself go to whatever this feeling was. Later she would worry, later she would explain, later she would think. Now there was only one thing she needed to do and one person whom she had to be with.

He gazed up at the stars feeling her cry on his shoulder. He felt like he was holding a piece of porcelain. It didn't please him at all to know that she was in so much pain but he knew there was no other way to heal. He was glad she trusted him enough to finally show her true feelings. It was something he couldn't quite explain but frankly didn't see why he had to.

He sat with her for an unknown amount of time, stroking her hair, not saying a word, knowing that this would be over when it was over. He wasn't worried, simply doing what had to be done before she fell asleep against his shoulder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mmm I feel this fic is getting kinda solemn. I dunno, maybe it's my mood. I'll try to work some comedy into the next chap because after that, things begin to unravel and well, you'll see...


	15. Chapter 14

Revised

_**Getting to Love You**_

**Chapter 1****4**

Giving a deep sigh he looked up exhausted at a preoccupied Tamao then gave a feeble smile before collapsing over the floor. Frozen by her own shock and fear it took her several seconds before she could force herself towards him.

"Horo-Horo!" she stumbled down next to him "Hold on!"

He gave out a small cry of pain and winced when she tried to hoist him upright. Something wet was seeping through her pants. Almost afraid to look, she lifted his shirt and scrunched her face at his wound. The amount of blood made her stomach churn, not from revulsion, but from anxiety.

"Why didn't you heal yourself?" she hissed on the verge of tears and quickly pressing her hand to his side. She couldn't do this! She wasn't a healer.

He winced, "I hurt you... are you—?"

Tamao shook her head fiercely. How is it he could be worrying about her at a time like this? "I'm fine! But you..."

He took in a sharp breath then tried for a smile, "Daijoubu. I don't really... have much time left anyway. You know... without—"

"No! No! Don't say that! I-I'll find a way. There has to be a way! To..." she couldn't bring herself to continue. He took in several jagged breaths trying to recover and after a while he looked up at her with a meek smile.

Her jaw clenched and she felt her tears run down her cheek. This couldn't be happening. He peeked through half closed eyes as a tear fell over his nose.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

She awoke with a nauseas feeling in her stomach but with the smell of something sweet and buttery in her nose. The strong rays of sunlight in her eyes made them hurt.

This was getting serious, the dreams didn't seem to be stopping; they were getting worse. And worst of all, they were getting clearer. She would have to have a talk with him later, at least to make a reliable reading of what lay in his future. She knew it was useless to worry without foundation, but it couldn't be helped. Every day she seemed to have a deeper connection to the Ainu and dreams like the one she had just experienced made her skin crawl.

She blinked. Wait... sunlight?

Sitting up quickly she glanced over at her watch. 8:47am. "What the—? Ooooh!"

She groaned from the floor beside her bed, a tangled mess of sheets and pillows. How was it possible that she had over slept this much? And her alarm? It was Monday wasn't it? Why hadn't Horo-Horo—?

Pushing her dream aside for the moment, the events of the night before came rushing back to her with a flood of emotions and the reddening of her cheeks. It had been a very awkward moment for the both of them she supposed. So why did she feel so good this morning?

Obviously she had fallen asleep. And obviously he had brought her back to her room, also he had made sure not to wake her when he left. She smiled not knowing why and untangled herself from the covers, happy that this feeling overwhelmed her concern of the dream.

She couldn't do anything about the dream until he got home anyway, so with redemption in mind, she hopped down to the kitchen where she found a Tupper box and some homemade apple jam over the table – the cinnamon smell. Noticing the napkin beside the jar she found four perfectly round pancakes, still mildly warm.

"Mou..." she smiled at the gesture. But there was something else. Lifting the jar out of the way her eyes widened at what was set over the table.

It was quite simple, a long silver chain which held a geometrical pendant the color of ice. It looked like a transparent diamond. She picked up the jewel and examined it carefully shocked to discover that the capsule held inside a small clear stone no bigger than a ladybug.

Amazed by the detail of the small pendant, she almost missed the note below it.

-You don't have to wear it if you don't want to.

But I hope you do. –

Beside his messy handwriting there was a little comical sketch of him sticking his tongue out at her.

She bit her lip and smiled. Why was he so good to her?

"Two can play at that game Horo-kun," lifting up her sleeves she looked around the kitchen.

Calculating her time she gave a determined nod. Then looking back down at the pendant she smiled and strapped it around her neck. Maybe she was exaggerating, but it felt nice over her chest, as if it had a warmth of its own. She toyed it with her fingers adjusting the strap and looked back down at her pancakes.

"I have about," she paused calculating with her fingers and a brief look at the calendar, "twenty one days before your birthday."

Pulling up the sleeves of her shirt she gave a determined nod and faced the kitchen. "Hai! So much to do and so little time!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

He looked up feeling something strange in his chest. An image of a smiling Tamao came to his mind. He blinked. _It worked?_

His grandmother had taught him how to do that charm on the pendant, supposedly for protection of the recipient. Something the giver could feel as long as the person had the pendant close to them. It was a funny feeling, almost unnoticeable, but he could definitely feel it. A smile crept up his face. He would have to thank his grandmother the next time he saw her.

"Curu!"

Coloro's alarm set his eyes back to the busy path about an inch away from a guy on his bike.

"Ahh!"

"Ahh!"

There was a reverberating bang and everyone within a hundred yards looked towards the crash. As the dust settled you could see papers flying and a teen over his bike rubbing his head with poor Horo-Horo underneath it, his face buried in the concrete.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Tadaima!"

"Wait, wait!"

The last thing he saw was a flash of pink and small hands come up over his eyes.

"What's going on?" he asked. He had to duck down a little to Tamao's level with her hands set firmly over his eyes. She could only reach so far.

"I want it to be a surprise," she said leading him into the kitchen.

It was while she was half dragging him towards the dining area that a wonderful smell began to fill his nose. But there were so many smells in the air it was hard to pinpoint one.

They stopped and he felt his mouth begin to water.

"Ready?" she asked smiling widely.

"I guess so," he smiled back.

She pulled her hands away from his eyes and he blinked a couple of time trying to focus on what was in front of him. His jaw dropped.

"I know they're not your favorite dishes, but I specialize in Japanese kitchen and I wanted to make you the best dishes I knew how."

With wide eyes he scanned the table filled with every plate imaginable of the Japanese cuisine: Yakitori, tonkotsu, maki sushi, chankonabe, gyoza, donbura, the list was never ending! He returned to an expectant Tamao by his side. She was still wearing an apron over a casual shirt and some jeans but he didn't miss the glimmer over her chest. He looked down at his pendant and discovered happily that the stone had taken on a soft pinkish tone within the pendant.

"Horo-Horo," she said timidly getting his attention.

He looked up to a shy smile and red cheeks. Then before he knew what had happened, slender arms wound around his neck and her figure pressed against his chest. Her hair tickled his chin.

"Arigatou gozaimasu," she whispered into his ear.

His eyes widened and he felt his face get hot. She was... really close. He swallowed hard and gave her an awkward pat on the back too scared to return the hug with the same intensity.

She pulled away very red in the face but still smiling, "I know it's not much but it's my way of saying thanks."

Sparks flew from within him but he couldn't bring himself to utter anything coherent. What the hell was wrong with him? And since when did this start to happen? He wondered if it had something to do with his pendant.

"So, you must be hungry. Why don't we sit and begin?" she turned and made for the bowls.

Finally his brain connected with his mouth. "Tamao," he called to her back. She turned expectantly and all he could do was smile. Shaking his head he gave a chuckle and muttered a small.

"Thanks."

She smiled and as weird as it may seem her pendant seemed to glow brighter as she did so.

"Don't forget to leave room for desert, ne?"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"All participants are to be at the lodge at 9:00am on Friday the 25th of November. The ones registered will be able to pick up their numbers at the office to my right and will wait with the rest of the competitors until their run at 10:00am. We ask that the visitors not competing wait within the stands of the grounds."

Tamao grabbed the handful of papers the lady had given her and nodded trying to get them in order.

"Ok, is there anything else I need to sign?" she asked hoping for a negative response.

"No ma'am. Just make sure you're here on time."

"Yes. Ok, thank you very much," under a pile of brochures she managed to get her left hand free with which she pulled her scarf over her neck before exiting the building.

So it was official. Everything was set and she had made the payment. The crisp morning air felt cool around her cheeks and gave them a soft pink hue. It was mid November but up in the mountains it already felt like winter. The snow on the ground almost blinded her and she had to look back to the wooden lodge and the dark surrounding pine trees before her eyes had adjusted.

She had left the house right after Horo-Horo this morning and now it was a quarter to noon, giving her plenty of time to be back home before he was. She smiled at herself for having pulled off her trip successfully. Of course it had been a bit rushed, and she hoped that everything would turn out all right; she had never done something so spontaneous. And what if he didn't want to? What if he couldn't? Giving a sigh and hoping for the best, one of her papers slipped through her hands to the snowy ground.

"Mou," making sure she had a good grip on the rest of them she kneeled down to pick up the runaway and stopped dead scattering what was left of the papers around her.

Shivers ran down her spine and she jerked her head to the right. The line of snowy trees showed no movement or novelty but she knew that whatever it was, she had felt it from that direction. She looked unblinking towards the trees. It had been a while since she had felt a spiritual presence so powerful. A branch twitched and she tensed.

"Do you need help miss?"

She felt her heart jump in her chest falling back against the snow with a sharp gasp. The man above her blinked with a somewhat guilty face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," he offered her a hand.

"Oh," she gasped with a hand still over her chest. "No, no I'm sorry, it was my fault," she took the skier's hand and allowed herself to be pulled up, feeling her legs all wet.

The young man probably in his early twenties began to pick up her mountain of papers and she glanced one more time to the trees watching a mound of snow fall from one of the branches.

"Here you go. Sorry about that anyway."

Tamao looked back at the dirty blonde and was met with cheery ruby eyes. He wasn't ugly at all. He held out her papers.

"Oh," she blushed, "Thank you."

He nodded and Tamao, being as awkward as humanly possible, took back her brochures and gave him a shy smile. Oblivious, the pendant on her chest began to glow faintly.

"Well, thank you. And, um, I should get going," blushing a deeper shade she turned to leave the mountain. Rushing away from the lodge she glanced back one last time dreadfully realizing he was still watching her and had seen her turn back.

He nodded again and smiled at her back, "Tamao Tamamura ne?"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The days passed by and whatever this new born feeling was between the diviner and the Ainu, both of them seemed to be enjoying it. Tamao kept making preparations for his birthday surprise and strangely ever since the day she began to wear the pendant he had given her, the dreams had stopped.

She completely forgot about the disturbing visions and hence forgot about talking with him about them. A mistake she didn't know they would both lament.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

ack! Sap! Mush! Fluff! It's all over me! Get it off! I think the ending of this chapter is a little over dramatic but what the hey! It's my story and I'll do what I want to! XP

Betty


	16. Chapter 15

Revised

STOP! BEFORE YOU START READING, A note to all of my very faithful, very patient readers:

I cannot apologize enough for having put this fic off for so long. I lost inspiration and it lost continuity and just the life it had in the beginning. Because of this when I came back to finish this fic, the later chapters were out of sync with entire first part of the story. SO! **I decided to re-write the entire thing.**

Every chapter from the beginning up till now has been mega edited and super revised. Some chapters I re-wrote completely and others I just corrected the spelling mistakes. Which is why I ask you now that you read once again from the beginning of the story. I know it may seem tedious but I really only wanted the best for my readers. The story feels very much improved to me and to get back that sense of continuity I think you should just re read the whole thing, even if I hadn't changed stuff I would recommend it... since, you know... it's been so $%&ing long since I've updated! ^^'

So actually what you are about to read is not a new chapter, but an edited version of another chapter you've already read... I think it was actually chap 13 before (I added a whole new chapter somewhere in the middle.)

So now I'll shut up and let you decide if the wait was worth it!.......... I really hope it was T-T.

_**Getting to Love You**_

_**Chapter 15**_

"Tamao! Great News! Where are you?" Horo-Horo asked discarding his backpack and heading for the kitchen.

She turned up from setting the table with questioning eyes, "What is it?"

"I don't know if I told you before, but office policies dictate that we get birthdays off work with pay, so I was thinking we should definitely do something for the weekend. I don't have to go in Saturdays anymore and since I'll also be getting Sunday we have a 3 day weekend to do anything we want," he smiled bringing over her casseroles to the table.

"Oh!" she answered genuinely pleased. This worked wonderfully with her birthday surprise. This way they'd be able to stay for one more day.

"Yeah, so I was thinking we could go up to Sapporo for the weekend."

"Oh," she answered with a totally different tone.

"Yeah, you know, see the sites, walk around, do city stuff. I mean you must miss civilization. I haven't taken you out of here more than 3 times since you got here."

He made compelling arguments but, "Sapporo?"

"Yeah, I heard they have this great cheese exhibition somewhere downtown so we should definitely stop by there for a while."

_Cheese_? She gaped in horror as he turned to get the napkins, then composed herself as he looked back. "Well, as interesting as the cheese exhibition sounds, do you really want to be in Sapporo for your birthday? I mean, I thought you didn't like it very much."

"Well, how much can you really like a big city? Especially a country guy like me. But there's a lot more for us to do you know. For you to do."

She was about to retort when it dawned on her what he was implying. "You want to go for me?"

He smiled as she blushed. "But--!"

"You don't want to go?" he interrupted still smirking.

She stuttered, trying to come up with a good answer without spilling the truth or sounding unappreciative, "I just..." her shoulders dropped, "want you to enjoy your birthday. I don't think it could be so great in a city you don't really like."

He thought about her answer for a while before answering, "I'll have a great birthday so long as you're there."

The reaction was instantaneous. For a while he wondered if it had been a bit too much, especially when she didn't say anything for several seconds.

"Strawberries," she uttered without thinking.

He raised a brow, "What?"

"What?" she repeated then covered her mouth as if had said something wrong. "I'm sorry! I've said too much."

He squinted at her, "Really?"

"They're good aren't they?" she asked quickly, trying to emend her mistake, "Strawberries?... Do you like them? People say I look like one... I eat a lot of strawberries."

He stared some more.

She gave a big defeated sigh as her cheeks burned red, "Just leave your weekend open for me... please?"

He smiled and raised a brow as she sat down to eat.

"You're weird."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It had officially been Saturday for the last three and a half hours. He couldn't sleep. Again. It was ironic that ever since he had given the pendant to Tamao, he had been the one with sleeping problems. It probably had nothing to do with it though. In fact it probably had something to do with the open envelope that lay over his desk right now. His 'birthday present' from Goro. He was due in court a day after his birthday. That meant another day without pay to get on with this ridiculous legal battle.

Fortunately though, this would be the last stretch. The judge was supposed to rule this time, it was Goro's last opportunity to present something against him. He had run out of legal loop holes and system fails, the judge himself had told Horo-Horo. He just needed to present himself on time and hear the final rule. It shouldn't have worried him too much. So why was he up at 3:30 in the morning dreading the day it would come?

Maybe that wasn't all that was on his mind. Tamao would be up in about two hours. The thought of the petite diviner both eased and preoccupied him. Though the feelings she sparked in him were pleasant, they were so much stronger and deeper than anything he had ever felt. It sort of scared him. But for now he was happy thinking of how they would leave early tomorrow and discover his birthday 'surprise'. Actually, he didn't think he had been this excited about a birthday since he was 10.

He took in a deep breath letting the cool night air fill his lungs. The night was calm, but it was anything but quiet. Insects and animals galore gave their private symphonies in the unmoving fields below to anyone willing to hear them. From his window he could see the twinkling stars and the eerie indigo tone the moon gave the landscape.

"So are you ever going to show yourself?" he whispered into the night.

Because despite of all the relative calm he knew something was out of place. He knew something was out there and had been for the last month or so. Also the fact that he couldn't get a clear reading from it made him even edgier. It was like staring into a deep hole. For all he knew it could be as deep as his arm, or run all the way to the centre of the earth. Whatever the case this spiritual presence, unnerved him.

"If you're as bold as to let yourself be known you should at least have the decency to show me what you are," he finished closing the windows of his room.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Are you sure?"

The man being spoken to frowned. He was not used to being treated like an idiot by another idiot. If it weren't for the ridiculous amount of money her was offering he wouldn't have even bothered even looking at this brat.

"I have been around them for weeks. I would have seen or sensed if she had any powers. And even if she did, if I could not sense them then she is no real threat."

"She can see the field spirits," the man in the suit warned.

"That means nothing."

"Listen to me! I have one shot at this and I'm damn well not gonna blow it because you were too lazy to do your job the way you were supposed to! I'm not taking any chances."

As rich and powerful as the man in the suit looked he cringed when the second speaker glared at him ruefully. He did not seem like the kind of man to take such verbal bashing sitting down.

"J-Just, make sure she doesn't interfere," the first stuttered trying to keep his composure.

"You want me to kill her?" he asked, now looking amused.

The man in the suit hesitated before answering, "I don't want this to be any messier than it has to be. But if you have to, do what you must to make it work."

"And you think he'll just sit around and watch it happen?"

"He's my responsibility. The girl is yours."

"There are so many ways I could interpret that," he smirked evilly. "Consider it done."

The man in the suit looked on disgusted as the second disappeared into the shadows. Shaman's were such unnecessary people. When he was sure he was alone again he let his shoulders drop and gave a deep sigh. He searched through his pockets and dug up a cigarette and an expensive looking lighter.

"He had to do this the hard way. Making me spend time and money on such a pathetic aborigine."

He paused giving his cigarette a mighty puff.

"If someone get's hurt now, it'll be because of you... Horo-kun."

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

When her eyes opened she was met with darkness and the faint outline of a window. It took a moment for her to catch her breath and realize where she was. As she glanced over at her clock she brought a hand up to the base of her neck where she could still feel a rapid pulse right above where her pendant hung. Two minutes till her alarm went of.

She sat up and stood in silence for a moment. It had been a while since a dream had startled her awake. So much so that she was actually beginning to wonder if something was wrong with her. Of course now, she was sure of it. Because even if this dream had woken her inadvertently and left her with the flutter of a bad premonition, this was the first time she could not remember what she had just seen.

The dream had not been a good one, and she sensed it held some sort of important information, but for the life of her she could not remember what it had been about. This happened to ordinary people, not Onmyouji from the Asakura Temple. Something was wrong, and not just with her powers. Something big was going on all around her. She could sense it was about to unravel but the terrifying part was knowing it was coming and not knowing what it was.

Her alarm went off scaring her already shaken mind. Unconsciously she reached for her dimly glowing pendant as the light within it fluttered to the beat of her agitated heart.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ohayoooooo!"

His door opened in a flash but the surprised Ainu was met only with a smiling Tamao on the other side. He didn't think he had ever heard her scream before.

"Ohayo," he answered uncertainly as she held out her arms.

"Early birthday present, and part one of your birthday surprise!" she continued in an elevated volume.

He could only back away a little, smiling despite the rude awakening and taking the package from her hand. On top of a small rectangular box there was a basket of fresh ruby red strawberries.

"Please be ready to leave in 30 minutes! We will eat on our way over!"

"Over where?" he tried popping a berry casually into his mouth.

Instead of answering though she simply gave a small bow and hopped down the stairs.

"Over where?" he tried again taking the top off his box. Coloro peeked over his shoulder as they both looked down at a piece of white fabric. He retreated back into his room and set the strawberries over his desk. Then taking out the fabric in the box he was pleased to discover what it was.

"Hey it's got little earflaps," he said happily to Coloro.

The tiny spirit looked upon the thermal headband... with earflaps. It was all white with a red lining at the bottom. Definitely something Horo-Horo would put on. Also in the box, Coloro discovered as her master put on his new winter wear, were a pair of bright red sox. Knit by hand by the looks of it, and with a small white detail on the edge of each. It was an Ainu marking. Coloro gave a small gasp looking back at the strawberries. She knew where they were going!

"Comfy," her master said looking in the mirror.

Goofy as she thought he looked she also knew he was one of the few that could pull off the ear-flap look. Maybe she would let him figure it out on his own.

"Curu!" she agreed enthusiastically and then passed him the socks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well... this was done a bit fast (and yes, I know it's short) so forgive me if I missed some stuff. But next chap should be up by next week... or maybe tomorrow. I've got a ton of homework for my homicide class so, depends on how fast I can finish it. But it's already written so, no worries, I won't take another year... ahahaha... *ehem*

-____-' Don't forget to review!


	17. Chapter 16

Revised

A special thanks to Kitsuya-dono for her wonderful review, her wonderful reply and the kick ass Horo/Tamao story she has here on . If you haven't already read it, I seriously suggest you do. It's titled Strawberry Ice. You cannot be a H/T fan and pass up this woman's fic. Go read it now!

And when you come back... Enjoy.

_**Getting to Love You**_

**Chapter 16**

He stared in utter shock as she stood with her arms extended. He had been staring at her for the last 5 minutes which made her glad she was sitting down. They were on the train to be precise, and had been for at least 15 minutes.

This thing was heavier than she would have thought though. He had been asking her non stop since they got on the train where they were going. His insistence had been cute the first 20 minutes, after that it started to get exponentially annoying. So much so that had decided to smack him, er, give him the second part of his present right then and there.

Something about the way his eyes were bulging told her that maybe he had figured it out. After all, how many ways were there to wrap a snowboard without it being obvious what was under the paper?

"Um, Horo-Horo? My arms are getting tired," she said finally ending the prolonged silence.

Her voice seemed to blink him back to reality. "Strawberries," he said breathlessly.

She bit down a smile. Yup he knew.

He smiled at her smile, then let out a loud "Ha!" and cut the distance between them in a heartbeat. His movements were so fast actually, that for a moment she thought she had just imagined the light peck over her cheek.

"Tamao Tamamura!" he took her into his arms and squeezed gently, "You are without a doubt the most wonderful person I have ever met!"

Wide eyed and frozen in shock she could only stare when he pulled away. Had that-? What had-? Had he-?

"I can't believe you did this! Are we really going to Strawberries? Niseko? It's just...! Wow!" he gave a heart filled laugh and hugged her again.

What the hell was wrong with her? Was she the only one who though that a kiss was something to make a little more importance of? If not then what the hell was wrong with him? He proceeded to take the snowboard from her still extended hands and rip away the wrapping paper. With her hands now unoccupied, she took one to the place over her cheek where his lips had been just moments ago.

"Uoooh!" he gasped as he held the new snowboard up for all to see. "Sugoi!"

The board was black on one side and white where the feet buckles where. Against the white background there was the flashing red Ainu star streaking across the length of the board. The darker back side was decorated as all his other boards, with traditional Ainu markings. Except these were electric blue. He looked like a little boy with a new toy.

"Tamao-sama is the greatest!" he called out embracing his new board.

Too many things were running through her head at that moment for her to respond. "But Tamao," he said suddenly pulling away, "Inscriptions to runs at Strawberries are expensive. It must have cost you a fortune. And then to go up there on your own."

The thoughts running through her mind right now were scaring her beyond anything she had ever felt, but she did not like looking into those concerned eyes. So this time she smiled through the fear, for him because, "Horo-Horo is worth it."

Her expression sparked something inside of him besides a blush. The feeling he had been ignoring (though not rejecting) these last few weeks could be ignored no more. An urge like never before was halfway towards reaching out for her before he got a grip on himself and erupted with laughter.

"You're amazing little lady. Thank you."

Looking as dazed as he felt, she smiled and nodded, "Betsuni,"

Coloro would have been enjoying the couple's moment as well if she had not been so concerned with the presence that loomed in closer with the approaching mountains.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"All right, now just ease your weight to the side. Feel the curve of the snow at your feet and just follow the path laid out for you,"

"I'm going to fall."

"No you're not. Focus on a steady point in front of you. Use your ski poles."

"I'm going to fall."

"You will not. Good, adjust your center of gravity with your hips and your shoulders, not your arms."

"I'm going to fall!" Tamao screamed suddenly as her skis went askew.

Horo-Horo slid to a stop beside her, catching the girl in an awkward pose before she hit the snow. The Ainu looked down to a blushing and ashamed looking Tamao.

"I fell," she finished matter-of-factly.

He sighed and offered her a smile, "You did not."

"Then this must be some very strange technique I invented."

"You won't fall," he assured her again, "Not as long as I'm around to catch you."

She let go of his arm as he straightened her up again. What had that change in his voice just been? And, what did that last sentence mean?

"Now lighten up!" he finished explosively, "Quit worrying and try to enjoy yourself. This is supposed to be fun!"

She blinked trying to push down the heat in her cheeks. Agh! What was wrong with her? She was reading way too much into everything he said now! What was it about this day? Or this place? Or maybe it was the snow... It had been a while since she had seen snow.

"Come on now, once again. One, two, one, two."

The diviner hesitantly obliged. They had been 'having fun' for the last hour or so. After they had checked into their rented cabin and changed into appropriate winter wear Horo-Horo insisted Tamao have some fun with him outside. Not to thrilled about the idea she accepted anyway knowing that this weekend was to make Horo-Horo happy. Not herself.

Part three of his birthday surprise had of course been a whole weekend at Niseko, famous world wide as a place for skiing and snowboarding. They would be staying at Annapuri throughout the weekend even though the competition she had registered him for would be at Strawberries. Known, or better yet, only recommended to the best and most experienced snowboarders. She thought that this might give him the best opportunity to have close competition for the race.

"There you go! That's it," he called out at her accomplished 5 meters without wobbling. "Now just tilt your skis a little to go faster."

She made some sort of noise as her brows furrowed. His race wasn't until tomorrow so today they could do whatever they pleased at Annapuri. Even if this included looking like a complete klutz in front of her friend. This next slope looked pretty steep though.

"I think this is fast enough,"

He was about to come back with some smart remark about how nobody could die going 2 miles an hour but something else caught his attention. Better yet stopped him in his tracks and made his world stop.

It was a noise, no, a feeling. No, he didn't know what it was. But suddenly he felt as if there where nothing else in the world other than him and this strange feeling. It harbored some sort of rhythm. Like a heartbeat. Similar to his, almost the same. The more he listened the more in sync they beat. Almost the same, closer with each beat... Almost--

"Curu!"

His koropocuru startled him so much it took him several seconds to remember where he was, what had he just been doing and what that pitch in the background was.

"Cu curu cu!" Coloro said again more urgently this time.

She was trying to pull him in a certain direction. The direction of that strange noise. Not noise, a scream. It had a familiar ring to it. It almost sounded like--

"Tamao!"

"CU!" Coloro yelled flying down hill after the girl.

He caught sight of the terrified Onmyouji as she raced downhill in total shock not being able to control her speed but at least staying up right. How the hell had he gotten so distracted? His eyes widened as she twisted to avoid a small slope in the ground and ended up skiing backwards. His jaw dropped as she caught sight of him chasing her. That had been awesome, he had to admit.

She turned back to see what was in front of her and yelled again at a rapidly approaching tree. She was going to crash!

"Tamao!" he called out catching sight of the tree.

Then in a burst of survival instincts, she pushed the skis to the left and shifted all of her weight against them. There was a shower of snow and before the next second was over, everything became quiet.

Horo-Horo was not a second behind her stopping a few feet away from where she was still gripping her poles tightly and had her eyes shut, seemingly still expecting the impact. When nothing happened she dared to open her eyes and looked back at the tree. She was inches away from the bark but otherwise, unharmed. Had she-?

He flinched as all the snow from the branches decided to cave into the weight of the snow at that precise moment.

"Tamao!" he called out to the large pile of snow and set of protruding skis.

He made a quick movement with his hand and the top third of the pile moved outward uncovering the tip of her hat. Her head popped out of the snow with an unreadable expression because her visor was still covered in white flakes.

"Are you all right?" he asked moving away the remaining snow with another flick of his wrist.

She watched as the flakes rolled away from her and took the hand the Ainu offered once she was clean.

"Tamao?" he asked again feeling incredibly guilty for the scare she no doubt just endured.

"Ahahaha!"

He pulled away at her sudden outburst and watched her hands come up over her mouth quickly silencing herself. Had she just... snorted?

"Ta-"

But again he was interrupted by a fit of escalating giggles. This time though she didn't silence herself. Instead she took off her visor and looked up at him gleefully. The sound she was making was beautiful. Mesmerizing and warm. Washing away everything but a nice feeling in his stomach. She was, laughing.

Loud, hard and sincere the sound was something he noticed he had never heard before. Why did it sound so beautiful to him? He was smiling too, her elation passing through the hand she was squeezing to control herself.

He didn't know how long it continued, but it was over too soon. He was left with a girl ecstatic and slightly out of breath looking at him hopefully.

"Can I do it again?"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The sun had already set by the time they were approaching their cabin. It had been one of those long days where it seemed like what you had done that very morning was a few days ago.

"Snooow is falling, kon kon! Haaail is falling, kon kon! Faaalling, faaalling,"

Horo-Horo gave a discrete sigh as Tamao continued to sing from over his back. She had been singing nursery rhymes since they had left the clinic. Mind you he found it absolutely adorable and loved the sound of her cheery voice, but he couldn't help feel guilty knowing she was in this state because of him.

"Flies up high with hail and snow! Snow white cotton caps, all the hills and fields are wearing,"

"Tamao?" he interrupted softly, "could you get the key from my jacket pocket? The left one."

The addressed obliged diligently without stopping her tune or lowering the volume of her song. Seeing as he was carrying her, his snowboard and her crutches she did him a favor a swept the card over the lock as they came near the door.

"Thanks," he said closing the door behind them with his foot.

"On the bare old trees, the little snow flowers are in bloooom," she finished merrily.

Minding her ankle he set her over the couch in the small living room and looked down at her uncertainly. She responded with a smile and an innocent looking face.

"How are you feeling?" he asked kneeling next to her injured foot.

"How did you like my song?" she asked slyly.

His shoulders dropped and he pushed down another sigh. "It was lovely. Now you answer my question. Does your ankle hurt at all?"

"Oh no!" she shook her head vigorously, "I'm feeling great! Those pain medicines reeeeally work!"

He raised an uncertain brow, "Apparently."

"Horo-Horo," she began with a sudden serious tone in her voice, "This wasn't your fault."

He smiled at her comforting words but looked away none the less. They had spent the rest of that morning working on Tamao's techniques with the skis. After lunch she moved on to longer slaloms and insisted he go snowboard and have some fun himself. She had gotten so much better he thought it wouldn't be too much of a problem to go have one or two runs then come back to check on her.

Of course when he _had _come back it was to see a small crowd of medics around the injured diviner. The rest of the day besides mentally abusing himself he had spent by her side as the doctor fixed up her sprained left ankle. This had been only a few hours ago, so for what it was worth, she had had one whole day of fun.

"Horo-Horo," she said again taking his hand in hers. Pulling him up next to her on the couch she leaned in very close to his face.

He blushed as she struggled to find words while taking both his hands in hers. She was very close.

Tamao smiled happily and began, "One thousand shaku up the alps!" while clapping both their hands to the rhythm, "On Mount Kyori, lets do the Alpine dance!"

He looked at her in shock and to some extent relief as she insisted he sing along with her. He took a moment to take in her beautiful expectant face before smiling and clapping. "Hay! Lala lala lala la!"

She laughed before joining him once again clapping and singing for the better part of that night.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Hahaha! I swear I have no clue where this came from. I was just editing the last chapter and started writing this between a paragraph break (lol) anyway! I feel as if this chapter went by a little too fast. I have to work on my timing but hey, I wrote it in like 2 hours…

All the places I mentioned here really do exist in Japan and the songs they were singing are real Japanese nursery rhymes, obviously translated, but I want to keep this fic as realistic as possible. You can also see what the Ainu star on his new board looks like by just googling the Ainu flag. Research wasn't really that hard anyway so! Expect next chapter next week or maybe sooner. I think the next one you've already read, it's just re-edited. Don't forget to review!


	18. Chapter 17

Revised

_**Getting to Love You**_

_**Chapter 17**_

"Sorry Coloro, but you can't come with me on this one," Horo-Horo shook his head as the small spirit took her usual place at his shoulder.

Shocked and falsely hurt, the Koropocuru glared at her master as he shrugged her off.

"It would be cheating girl, you know that," he explained helplessly, "Besides, who'd keep an eye out for Tamao while I'm gone?" Checking his protective gear one last time he looked up at Tamao who offered Coloro a place in her gloved hands.

"You know Horo-Horo would never go anywhere without you Coloro, but this way he can at least say he gave them all a fair chance before beating the crap out of them," she nudged the already smiling spirit.

The Ainu gave her a very amused smile as he took out his snow board, "It's nice to know you have faith in me."

"It's not faith, its knowledge," she smiled back.

"Kuru!" Coloro asserted cheerfully.

The air was cold and crisp. The sky was a brilliant blue and the snow looked ever so inviting. Horo-Horo had already been called over to the running field and was saying goodbye to his cheerleaders at the stands as Tamao had limited movements in the snow because of her crutches.

"Well," she blushed, "Not that you need it but, good luck!"

He smiled and gave her a short nod. She nodded back nervously and swallowed hard before gathering her courage. "Gambare ne," she said finally giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

He froze wondering for a while if he had just imagined the soft swift contact. His cheek was tingling though, and the way she was biting her lip told him that the crimson from her cheeks had nothing to do with the cold weather. Involuntarily a small smile spread over his face and he may have uttered a small, "H-Hai," before sliding away to the starting line.

It was nothing. It meant nothing. It had just been a good luck kiss. Pilica would give him these all the time when they were younger. It may as well been a good luck hug, or pat on the back... right?

"All competitors please approach the starting line," a cheery female voice ordered.

There would be time to think about that later. He then turned and walked with the rest of the participants to higher grounds. It was almost laughable to think that anyone of these guys could win against him now. Now he was invincible.

In line with all of the contestants he checked his foot locks one final time and poised himself for the take off. The announcer lady redirected the crowd's attention to the starting race and began the count off.

"Prepared..." her voice lingered. The contestants tensed and coiled back waiting for the final call.

"GO!"

There was an eruption of noise and movement and the next thing he felt was the cold air rushing over his hair as he sped down the mountain. No one was ahead of him. He smiled and a few seconds later let out a very audible.

"Ikoooooooooooou!"

Tamao heard his voice before she saw him rushing over the hill. When he passed she only recognized him as a streak of black, blue and red. He had an impressive lead already and the race was barely beginning.

"Gambare!" she yelled after him.

She clapped until he was out of sight behind the mountain and then turned to Coloro, "Oh, I wish we could go down to receive him at the finish."

"Cu curu!" the Koropocuru nodded pulling her jacket away from the stands.

"Do you think you can help me Coloro? I'm afraid not too mobile at the moment."

"Curu!" the tiny spirit flew away past the line of trees signaling for Tamao to follow. As best as she could with crutches in the snow the diviner wobbled over to where Coloro began to glow faintly.

"Do you need me to do an Over Soul?" Tamao asked looking at her surroundings for something to posses.

The spirit only smiled and shook her head taking her Fuki leaf and placing her tiny hand over it. There was a swirl of wind and ice after which Tamao was looking down at the very stylish leaf/ice sled Coloro had created.

"Oh," she gasped, "I didn't know you could do that."

The sled blinked and Tamao smiled, "Let's go then!"

"Ahahaha!" Horo-Horo was taking his time having fun done the slope while gaining speed down the glittering mountain. How long had it been since he had done this? He used to do this almost everyday he could when he was younger. When had it dropped so low in his priorities?

The fun drained out of the race when a powerful presence seemed to come down over the entire mountain. He held his balance and looked to his right where he was sure something was following him. At the speed he was going, whatever that thing was, it couldn't be human.

He gave a sharp left following the course and turned towards the line of trees. To his utter shock, he actually saw something behind the trees moving along the forest floor keeping pace with him.

He stared at the blur trying to make out what it was, then in a fraction of a second it looked back at him. The chilling blue eyes of a hunter glared back at him as it gave a menacing low growl before disappearing just as mysteriously as it had come.

He blinked trying to elucidate what had just happened. It had felt similar to what he had felt yesterday at Annapuri. Those eyes, there was something familiar in those eyes.

"Ha ha!" he heard from beside him seeing another racer speed past.

"Dammit!" he cursed under his breath. That's what he got for having gotten distracted. He was still in this race after all. And it was a good thing he was back into it too, he just barely made the sharp turn to the right passing up the racer. He would have to put all his skills into the race if he wanted to win now. That thing, whatever it had been, would have to wait.

"Sorry dude," he smiled at the only competitor in front of him, "I'd take it easy on you. But today I've got someone to impress."

Ice blue eyes looked down the mountain at the retreating Ainu following his every move. His ears turned up and redirected themselves further up the mountain. The majestic silver wolf turned its regal head in the direction and gave a snort, then without notice, disappeared back into the snow.

Not a moment later Tamao passed by with amazing speed still riding Coloro down the mountain dodging trees. It was obvious she felt some lingering presence as she passed by, but was not bothered by it. The mountains almost always had at least a dozen spirits roaming around, no matter the continent. Coloro on the other hand felt it quite strongly and took notice of it. The reason being that she knew this presence.

The finish line came into view surprisingly quick and she was glad she had made it in time. The snowboarders had to circle the mountain before coming around to the finish. She had traveled here in a strait line. There were already people gathered round and the best spot she could get was a few yards past the finish tape.

"Thank you so much Coloro!" she panted limping towards the grounds. The people had started cheering further up the trail, meaning the racers were already in view. She had barely made it.

Sure enough, just getting to the rail she saw flying specks come over the final ramp. She recognized the second speck as her own.

"Horo-Horo!" she cheered, knowing he couldn't have heard her. Why in the world was their someone ahead of him?

"Come on!" she yelled "Kick his ass!"

He looked up, now he just had to be hearing things. There was no way Tamao could have possibly said that. She wasn't even supposed to be down here. Yes, it had to have been his imagination. But dammit, he could not pass this guy

The guy next to him pressed his body down and accelerated. He was heavier than Horo-Horo and therefore in a steep hill like this could easily reach terminal velocity. It was an advantage he didn't have. But something good had to come of him being lighter, and he saw it just a few feet away. Shifting his weight to the right and bending his knees he waited until he was at the peak of the small snow step and pushed off. With the speed he had, it didn't take much to send him flying.

At his spectacular stunt Tamao and the rest of the crowd went silent and held their breath wondering if he would pull it off. Not being able to resist Horo-Horo did a Ladzehh in the air and laughed as he passed over number 74 breaking the finish line tape when he landed.

The crowd went wild. It seemed like the mountain exploded with cheers and flashes. Catching his breath he came to a stop watching all of the other contestants cross the line after him. The tape around the track was no longer being respected as many people from the stands came in to greet the arriving racers.

"Horo-Horo!" her voice was almost lost within the noise from the crowd. He took off his glasses and looked around for her. Crutches and everything he had just enough time to open his arms for her as she somewhat fell over him.

"Kya!" she yelled as he lifted her from his chest. From the snowy floor he laughed looking into her glittering eyes.

"That was amazing! You won! You did it!"

Over the megaphone the announcer was also making sure everybody in Japan knew how spectacularly he had ended the race. Right now though, all that surrounded him was the now familiar scent of the diviner and her beautiful smile.

"You say it like you'd doubted it," he smirked up at her.

There was a sparkle in her eyes at that moment he had never seen in her before, something wonderful and beautiful. Maybe something he just hadn't noticed before but, no. Something like this would not have gone unnoticed. What ever it was, it made him ecstatic.

The pendant over her chest swung between them as it's center burned pink. "I never doubted you. You were amazing!" Neither seemed to notice though.

"Nice race man," many contestants walked past the couple smirking and offering their congratulations, some halfhearted, some amazed. By the time they decided to get up off the ground Tamao noticed a familiar face among the snow boarders.

"Good race 118," he called out extending a hand towards the winner. It was second place, the skier she had met when she came to register him a few days ago.

"Same to you 74. You put up a hell of a fight I have to admit," Horo-Horo smiled.

Cute Second Place became aware of Tamao over the winner's back and offered her a smile, "Hat's off young lady. You do know how to pick them."

Unknown to any down at the finish line, blue eyes surveyed the scene coldly. His gaze still on Horo-Horo he gave a slight growl and turned flashing up the mountain in a blur of silver and black.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

The red clad 74 already had his silver medal around his neck and a bouquet of flowers hanging carelessly from his left hand when he waved goodbye to the couple.

"You know the guy?" Horo-Horo asked curiously.

Tamao looked up innocently trying to balance herself without his aid, "I—"

"And here he is ladies and gentleman! After a spectacular win, contestant number 118 from our very own Hokkaido! Usui-sama!" the announcer lady came butting in nicely.

Tamao was suddenly thrown unceremoniously out of the picture and was replaced by a gold medal, a small trophy and a huge bouquet of roses.

Looking more disoriented than pleased, Tamao laughed at his expression and blushed when he brought her back into the winners circle, right beside him. Happy that she was nearby he smiled and waved for the camera and answered some of the questions they shot at him.

"And what a better way to end a race than in the embrace of his fair lady! Of course now you have to kiss her," the announcer winked.

Tamao choked, stared at the announcer and giggled nervously, more so when the crowd started cheering them on to kiss. She could see why they misinterpreted. She was more or less draped over him in her current state. But what kind of a weird thing would that be, right? Maybe a light peck on the cheek like at the beginning of the race would satisfy them.

She was just about to voice her thoughts to the Ainu when that look in his eyes froze her every muscle.

Maybe it was the adrenaline. Maybe it was the crowd or his euphoria. Or maybe it was simply because deep down he knew he really wanted to do it. Tamao's shocked expression made him hesitate but he kept inching in closer. His arm was around her back, his breath was over her lips. At some point in between agitated heartbeats it dawned on her that she wanted nothing more in the world.

She turned away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(covers ears to drown out the _"WTF?!"_'s coming from her readers)

I know! I know there was a kiss in here!……. I decided to take it out (dodges flying knives and kunais) But I have a good reason for it! Inspired as I was the first time I wrote this, that kiss _completely_ threw off the plot and made later chapters less... Meaningful.

Just trust me! I know what I'm doing! I promise I will NOT let you down. Plus weren't some of you saying you wanted angst?? Some interesting things will happen on the cold mountain. Muahahahaha! Stay tuned! Next chap will be up by Friday at the latest. Finally a new read for you!

And I know I don't deserve them but… please review! T-T


	19. Chapter 18

Revised

_**Getting to Love You**_

_**Chapter 18**_

She made her way through the trees keeping a cautious eye on her surroundings. Floating past some lingering branches she left the euphoric crowd behind her until their cheers were but a low murmur.

There was a gust of wind behind her and she turned ready to defend herself. A majestic wolf of silver and black faced her with what looked like a smile.

"Coloro... it has been a while," he greeted in a low raspy voice.

The tiny spirit narrowed her eyes and scowled at the wolf. She dropped her fuki leaf and set both hands over her chest. A brilliant white light began to engulf the small spirit. The wolf watched unwavering as the light grew around her and after a few seconds revealed a stunning young lady. Armored with Ainu carved white steel her dark hair flowed long over her pale shoulders with streaks of glittering blue scattered through it. Blue markings like fangs adorned her cheeks, and forearms. Eyes like the deep night looked back at the wolf fiercely as she reincorporated herself.

"You know better than to call me that," she said coolly.

"Do you still go by that old name then?" he asked slyly.

"What is your business here Keuri? You remember the pact," she said forcefully.

"I have not forgotten or broken our pact," he said giving out a low growl.

"He has become aware of your presence. Any fool would. You know better than to get this close," she warned.

"I am no fool Koropocuru. I would not be here if it were not important."

Coloro glared at him with unconvinced eyes, "Explain."

The wolf's gaze finally faltered as he looked down at the snow beneath his feet. "It's complicated."

"Obviously, if you're involved," she scoffed.

He growled before continuing, "Other people are involved once again. Innocent people."

Coloro's brow twitched already knowing who he was referring to, "Tamao?"

The wolf hung his ears and didn't have the heart to look at the spirit. "That girl... will become the turning point of his destiny."

"Speak clearly. What is it you mean?" She hissed loosing her patience.

"I mean that even though you are his protector, it will be her decision if he lives, or dies."

The first hint of fear flickered in her eyes, "Does this have something to do with her powers?"

"Yes."

"What have you seen?"

"That's the problem, I can't see past where she has to decide. I don't know what she will do; I only know it will ultimately be up to her."

She thought about this for a second before looking back up fiercely. "I know her. Tamao cares for him. She would not do anything to willingly hurt him."

"Yes, but he has fallen in love with her," argued the wolf.

"Why is that—?" as she spoke it was finally clear to her.

"You seem to have caught on so I'll be blunt," blue eyes glared into her ebony ones, "I must go to him."

"No!" she growled causing the snow around her to compress into crystal clear ice.

"It's not up to you. What has to be will be."

"I can't let you! The pact--"

"Do you really believe that pact is more important than his life?"

"It was made for a reason," she growled.

"Listen to me! I know what I saw. He won't stand a chance without me, why else would I risk coming down here? You know I'm right!"

She hesitated her hair billowing out around her at the release of her own powers. He had her cornered. They both knew.

"What of the girl?" she asked worriedly.

The fierce look in the wolf's eyes vanished as he sat over the cold snow. "I have no control over what could happen to her. Her powers are beyond my dominion. Besides, you know about priorities."

She shut her eyes, unfortunately she did. But it would kill Horo-Horo if anything happened to the Onmyouji. Pressing her hands to the bridge of her nose she gave a distressing sigh.

"I will allow you to approach him, but do not expect my cooperation for anything else."

The wolf looked up solemnly at her and vanished into the snow, "I expected nothing less from you... Kuiya-sama."

She gave a long sigh and let the energy seep out her body. As it did, she returned to her avatar state alone in the woods. She picked up her fuki leaf and left the forest hoping that by the time she made it back to the lodge her tears had dried up.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

She looked down to the cup of hot chocolate in her hands. The moon shone brilliantly outside casting eerie shadows over the indigo glowing snow. She had probably said about five words total that day.

The events of the morning kept playing over in her head. The more she thought about it, the more complicated it seemed. The feelings, the thoughts, the memories. It was all a mess in her head.

She kept trying to think of a good enough answer as to why she had turned away from that k-... from him. He had looked so hurt, so confused. She gripped her mug trying to push that image of Horo-Horo away. It was so unlike the man she had grown to love.

The best answer she had up until then was that she had been horrified of loosing the relationship they had built over these last few months. Things would change. What if she ended up loosing him? The thought was even worse than what she had felt at Yoh's wedding. Her brows furrowed. She had been thinking a lot about Yoh today as well. Maybe it was because by some odd twist of fate the doctor on call today at the clinic was named after her former hopeless love.

Or maybe it was because she had spent all day comparing the easy going Shaman to the cheeky Ainu. Why she would do this in the first place was beyond her. She had loved Yoh. Horo-Horo was just... a friend. She shook her head vigorously at her futile attempt to fool herself. Who was she kidding? She had never _truly _loved Yoh, and Horo-Horo at some point, had become so much more than a friend. So much more.

Her eyes shot open when she heard a creak from the cabin door. Her stomach shrunk seeing his familiar gloved hand coming over the frame. Though she was worried that he hadn't come back, now that he was here she was starting to panic. What would happen now?

She hadn't seen him all day. He had gone to reclaim his prizes after the race and showed up for the brief award ceremony. There had been a mixer afterwards for the snowboarders, family and friends where she had disappeared amongst the crowd. They had not made eye contact since the _thing, _so she thought he would be more comfortable without her around. On her way back to the cabin at Annapuri she had run into a peculiar looking puppy playing around in the snow. And that had been all the excitement she had for the rest of that day.

He came in and shook the snow off his shoulders and hair. For a brief moment he reminded her of the puppy playing in the snow. Her smile disappeared when he noticed her sitting across the fireplace. Both held each other's gaze for as long as they dared before looking down embarrassed and blushing. Obviously he had not expected to find her up at this hour.

When she dared look back up at him she was surprised to find him smiling, "How are you feeling?" he asked quietly.

Butterflies burst in her stomach at his simple question. He did not ask about the morning, or why she had left Strawberries or any other questions she might dread answering. Just a simple concern as to her well being. She relaxed visibly and offered a small smile in response.

"I feel better now."

Horo-Horo finished unzipping his jacket and hung it over the rack. He stole a glance at the diviner and sighed to himself, "Yokatta."

After setting his snowboard against the wall and taking off the rest of his gear he looked back at the soft expression over Tamao's face. He was unsure if he should stay here any longer or just go to bed now that he had the chance.

He had taken two steps towards his room when her faint voice called back for him, "Horo-Horo."

He glanced back to find her staring at her coffee mug. She seemed to be having some sort of internal debate before sighing to herself and continuing. "I never told you, what my element was, did I?"

His brows rose. Her crutches in the far corner of the room caught his eye momentarily as he turned away from her. Hesitating briefly, he answered with an intent of a smile, "It's Time."

Her mouth parted in surprise, "You... knew?"

He gave her half a smile, "I guessed."

Tamao was torn between wanting to smile with pride and frowning in fear knowing what would come next. Finally she filled her lungs with steady determination and looked back at him.

"Do you have a moment, to talk for a while?"

From the tone of her voice he sensed this would have nothing to do with this morning's events. "Yeah."

She waited for him to take a place on the floor below her before starting. Sitting there cross legged and rapt with attention he looked very much like a small child. She held back her smile and began, or tired to. She was unsure of how to begin with the explanation.

"At the Asakura Temple, I was trained as an Onmyoijui because of my peculiar innate. Not very many people have time as an element and that gave me great potential for divining."

He nodded, that seemed simple enough.

"Still, whenever I divine, it's more along the lines of reaching out and feeling something with your eyes closed. Like knowing something is in front of you, but for all you know it could be an apple or a pear. This is why not even we who can reach out into the future can accurately tell what it brings. With just one sense it is impossible to affirm anything until of course that time comes. And this is beside the fact that time is not a line so much as it is, eh, a tree."

"A tree?" he asked losing her line of thought.

She nodded quickly, "Living in the present is like living at the point where the tree begins to branch out. Ahead of us lay almost endless paths and possibilities we can take. The path we decide to take grows stronger and becomes a reality as opposed to all the other branches we did not choose. They wither and die leaving behind us only one past, or in this case, the trunk of the tree."

"Ok," he nodded slowly thinking about her analogy.

"Time in itself is universal but these trees, these lines that we make for ourselves are unique and individual. So people like me who can manipulate time, don't actually manipulate the flow. It's more like, we can jump from branch to branch before they wither away."

Horo-Horo's eyes widened, "You can change reality?"

She smiled at his expression and bit her lip, "Theoretically yes, but very _very _few people have ever accomplished this. It is extremely difficult and almost always takes up more life force than an average shaman possesses. Also it is only our own reality that we can change."

"Like jumping to another one of your own possible branches. That makes sense," he interrupted.

"Yes exactly! It would be almost suicidal to try and change someone else's reality. Chances are they'd never come back. First of all they would have to intertwine with yours at some point in time, but even with that condition met, the energy it takes to jump off a _set _reality is enormous, let alone push someone else into another one. It's hard enough getting to another branch of your own without falling and getting forever lost in the hollow of time."

She stopped only because of his horrified expression and blinked, "Of course I'd never do that! Changing someone else's reality would be very rude indeed."

His eye twitched as he gaped in silent frustration. She had definitely missed the point of why he was so horrified.

"Besides I would never have enough power to pull that off," she shrugged him off "But I've strayed from the point. I suppose I wanted you to understand this because I was using it as an excuse not to tell you, what is long overdue that I do."

He shifted a bit from his position and nodded up at her. She took his encouragement gratefully and took in another deep breath.

"I've been having dreams for a while now... regarding you," at this point she had to look away from his questioning face.

"Somehow, that doesn't sound like a good thing," he tried for a joke.

She bit her lip and he took her hand trying to encourage her to go on. When she looked down at it he pulled away worriedly, as if remembering he shouldn't be doing it. She wanted to tell him otherwise but now was not the time.

Over the next half hour she sat there re-telling her dreams and visions to him regarding the forest, and the fire and even the vision she had had the first time they had gone to the springs. It was difficult at times, but he waited until she was ready to continue without pressuring.

"I suppose the reason I never told you was because at first I didn't want to look into them too much. Sometimes prying can lead to worse scenarios than the ones you experience in the visions. But as of late, when I did try, my powers seemed a bit off. My readings were fuzzy and I got nothing clearer than what I could see in my dreams. And about a month ago, the dreams just stopped completely. I suppose after that I just didn't think it was important anymore."

When she was done he looked at the shameful expression she wore and frowned, "Tamao. It's not that I don't appreciate the effort it took for you to tell me this but, why are you telling me now?"

She looked up surprised and thought about his question for a moment. Did he not want her to tell him? Had she done wrong in telling him?

"I just," she stopped and turned away again, then shook her head and looked back, "I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

They stood in each others gaze for a while before Tamao lost her nerve. That had been silly, maybe she should explain. "I-I was worried that maybe... I just wanted-"

"Tamao?" he interrupted with an unreadable expression. "Arigatou!"

Again she pushed down butterflies in her stomach watching him smile at her, and when she did not continue he nodded briefly and sobered up.

"I'm sorry you have been so worried about this. I promise to take care of myself so nothing will happen."

Her shoulders dropped. It wasn't exactly that simple.

"The truth is, I wanted to tell you something tonight too," he confessed.

Her heart jumped, she didn't know if it was from fear or excitement. He opened his mouth and gaped silently, shook his head and tried again. This was odd, she thought, usually she was the one trying to work up the nerve to say something. Was he blushing? She wondered feeling lightheaded herself.

"If... When, when Pillica comes back. If you don't... w-want-" he exhaled at his pathetic attempt and took another breath.

"You can stay with me."

Her eyes widened. Originally there was more to that sentence, but the more he thought about it, the more nothing seemed to fit. -for as long as you like, -if you want, -it will always be your home, -forever if you want. That last one was what he had _wanted _to say, but it sounded corny even in his thoughts. Of course now several seconds had passed and if he just left it like that in the open it would be worse!

"If you want," he finished quickly.

He looked up to that taken aback look on her face and waited for her response. He was getting nervous when all she did after several seconds was take both hands to her chest and squeeze them tightly. It was understandable then that when she threw herself over his chest and hugged him didn't know what to do.

"Thank you," she whispered into his ear, "Horo-Horo."

Her voice soothed and excited him at once. He gave out a quick breath and smiled returning her embrace with a little awkwardness.

"I would have thought it had been obvious anyway."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

His eyes opened on instinct as a searing pain shot up his back. Damn, where was he?

Horo-Horo looked around sleepily and saw the only source of light in the room was a dimly burning log in the fireplace. Fireplace? This was not his fireplace. His eyes opened the slightest bit more as he remembered where he was. Had he fallen asleep while she was talking? Oh Kami, she would kill him if she ever...

Two seconds into his musings he found out why his back hurt so much, and that most likely, she would not kill him for having fallen asleep in the living room. Her injured ankle lay extended on the carpet below them. Her other knee was propped up against him and the rest of her was more or less huddled next to him as she slept placidly beside him. Somehow, his arm had found it's way over her shoulders and was pulling her against him. She didn't seem to mind however because her arm was also draped loosely over his stomach.

Suddenly, his back didn't hurt so much anymore. Of course she would be in awful pain in the morning if they spent the night here, so opposing every desire in his body he carefully moved to pick her up. When he shifted to escape her arm she pulled closer and snuggled up against him. He closed his eyes tightly and bit his lip.

"Not helping Bara," he whispered reluctantly.

After some strange contortions though, he was able to pry himself from her grasp and lift her from the hard floor. It was a good thing she was more or less in her pijamas when he had come in. This way he could just set her in bed. Much like that night, not too long ago.

After entering her room he set her down as gently as he could. Careful to adjust her ankle in a proper position before looking down at her one last time.

"Oyasumi," he whispered. Then finally he gave into one of his yearning desires and brushed away a lock of rose hair from her neck. She gave a light moan and spoke in her sleep. He didn't catch the first part but leaning in dangerously close heard the last part; then wished he hadn't.

"Yoh-sam..." Her voice faded away into nothing as he stood there frozen in place.

When he regained mobility he pulled his hand away from her and took several steps back as if... It felt as if something hard and cold had hit him square in the chest. He felt a hole somewhere under his throat and looking at her suddenly became painful.

What was he thinking? No, what _had _he been thinking? What was this idea that had crept into his mind about her feelings towards him? Did he really think she could feel for him what she felt for Yoh? Why would he even think it?

She gave a light shiver and he stole a glance at her. Seeing her laying there pained him. Remembering her smile and her scent would surely kill him. He wanted nothing more than to turn away from her now and never think of her again. Instead though, he approached his sleeping rose and gently placed the covers over her exposed shoulders. She snuggled into the heavy covers and resumed her deep breathing.

Absurd, he thought unable to keep his hand from lingering on her shoulder, that's what it had been. Then quietly stepped out of her room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hehehehe, hahahahahaha! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! :D It's been a while since I've pulled a cliffy on you guys ne?

Oh and just so you know, chapters will be a little longer from now on cuz… I wanted to finish this story with at the MOST 20 chapters… hehehe, don't know if I'm gonna be able to pull that off though. Also my midterms start next monday so I have resigned myself to not publish anything this coming week. Sorry but graduate midterms are unlike anything I've ever known! O.O the horror!

Anyway, hope you understood that whole time tree thing. If not you will eventually. FYI: Bara is Rose (awww) that also has some reference in later chapters.

And, I know I'm way past deserving your wonderful reviews, but I haven't gotten one since I've reposted this fic... not even for the newer chapters. I'm flattered that I'm on more favorite lists and author alerts thingies... But could you please leave an encouraging word? T-T I'm beginning to think no one is reading the 2.0 version anymore!

Or worse, that you don't like it!


	20. Chapter 19

Revised

^^ hahaha! I will definitively NOT be finishing this fic in 20 chapters… maybe 25? Damn. This chap is for all of you who reviewed!! Thank you so much! XD Ego food = instant inspiration! (even after crappy midterms .)

_**Getting to Love You**_

_**Chapter 19**_

"Yoh-sama?"

"Yo, Tamao-chan!"

Something was off about this scene. She definitely recognized the laid back shaman in front of her, but for some reason he was wearing scrubs and a fake beard. Looking down to her own attire she was surprised to find herself in that lovely sakura printed kimono Anna-san had given her for her 18th birthday. Her lips pursed.

"How have you been?" he asked, motioning her to follow.

She had no idea where, because for as far as the eye could see there was nothing but white around them. But well aware of the situation she obliged and answered anyway, "I am doing all right. I sprained my ankle yesterday though."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," he said sounding genuinely concerned.

She looked down at her ankle while they were walking and noted nothing odd about it. Yes, she was definitely where she thought she was.

"How is Horo-Horo then? Are you two getting along all right?"

She stopped walking and set both hands over her lap.

"Yoh-sama,"

He looked back innocently.

"Why are you here?"

She was blushing when she asked, but holding his gaze determinedly. He had never seen her do this before. Yoh allowed himself a moment to smile, so it _had _happened.

"Sharp as ever Tamao," he finally confessed, "I'm a little confused about the beard though, you know I can't grow facial hair to save my life."

He made a point grabbing the obviously fake hair and pulling it lightly. She would have smiled but the question remained. "My doctor was named Asakura, I imagine that's why you have scrubs on as well."

"Oh," he said apparently looking himself over for the first time.

She gave a silent sigh at his lack of initiative and raised her brows. The fact that he even bothered to communicate with her, much less like this, meant something had to be up.

"Did Yomei-sama want you to check up on me?" she asked again.

"Hmm?" he asked back in the loop once more, "Oh, no. We haven't seen Grandpa in a while. Anna was worried about you, so she said I should make myself useful."

She felt a tug at her heart at the mention of Yoh's new wife, but not in the way she expected. It was almost as if, she missed the scary summoner.

"Said she's been getting some weird vibes or something, and says to tell you to be careful."

"Anna-san?" Tamao asked genuinely touched.

"I also suggest you get yourself a new guardian spirit," Yoh continued, "I had a bit of trouble getting through to you tonight."

'_Guardian spirit?' _she wondered. The information intrigued her. Could that be why her powers were so off lately? Because she had no guardian spirits anymore?

"But," he smiled, "I'm not too worried about you."

"Hmm?" she looked up at his toothy grin as he finished.

"Horo-Horo would never let anything bad happen to someone he cares so much about."

A small noise came out the back of her throat and for a moment nothing else followed, except a deep blush. "Horo-Horo?"

He nodded confidently, "Do you remember what I said to you before you agreed to go to Hokkaido with him?"

Her eyes widened at the memory. The night of his wedding, before Pilica had told her about Ren and Horo-Horo, Yoh had bid her a peculiar good night.

"_I will never be able to pay you back with all the love and admiration you once had for me. The best I can do is encourage you to get to _love _someone who really deserves it." _

_His words were true and tender but for some reason still hurt like fire over an open wound. At her lack of response he smiled and continued. _

"_You probably won't be able to find that here, but I've heard, there's many good men-"_

"Up North," he finished her memory out loud.

Her eyes glistened. At the time, his comment had made her feel unwanted and did nothing to consol her already tattered heart. And even now, the realization that he was intentionally playing 'matchmaker' with her sparked a bit of anger within. But beneath everything she knew this had been his way of looking out for her. For thanking her and, somehow, pointing her in the right direction? She was unsure of why it had to be the spunky, blue haired shaman though. He was so different from her. But, one way or another she _had _gotten to love him and now it seemed as if it could never have been any other way.

He smiled at her tears, "Daijoubu!"

She gave a wet giggle knowing what would come next.

"You have each other now," he assured her, "Everything will be all right."

She sniffed happily and gave a low bow as he walked on ahead fading away into the mist of her mind.

"Wish him a Happy birthday from us."

"Hai,"

zzzzz

"Thank you so much... Yoh-sama."

In between dreams she could have sworn Horo-Horo was near. That thought alone was enough to make her smile in spite of all the previous confusion and rest assured for the rest of the night. Because now, without excuses or excessive reasoning she knew she was truly loving someone for the first time.

Had the object of her affection stayed in the room for a few more moments, or even glanced back at her one last time, he would have seen the glow intensify within his protective amulet.

The small pink stone inside the pendant had morphed, into a tiny rose bud.

oooooooooo

The next morning when she awakened he was gone. She didn't find this unusual. Today was their last day here anyway and she was glad he was taking full advantage of the trip. The diviner also needed time to herself to think about what she wanted to say to him. Because there was a _lot _she wanted to say to him. The feeling in her chest was a happiness she had never come close to experiencing, coated in a giddy sort of fear. It was nice... and a little nauseating.

She hobbled over to the door and was surprised to find something on the other side. Over the rug leading to their small cabin was the same puppy she had seen yesterday playing in the snow. The sound of the door seemed to wake him up as he glanced up at her.

He was a beautiful dog. For a moment she was sure someone had lost it. It had no collar though and when it wadded over to sniff at her leg she knew why.

"Oh," she smiled squatting to pet it, "You're a spirit."

The pup seemed oblivious to her musings and seemed content enough as she scratched behind his ears. She smiled at his wagging tale.

"Do you live here in the mountains? Can you talk? You're definitely one of the cuter ones I've ever seen."

"Why thank you," chimed in a familiar voice.

She jumped as Horo-Horo walked over removing his goggles and giving her a wink. A smile came to her face somewhat involuntarily then she blushed. Dammit, she had just started getting over that! The pup at her hand crouched and disappeared back into the snow as the Ainu approached. If she had been paying attention she would have seen a submissive look in the puppy's eyes before he disappeared, but right now too many things were racing through her head.

"You're back," she confirmed obviously, "Uh, I mean, I didn't expect you back so soon, we have a good two hours until checkout."

His eyes scanned her momentarily and he allowed himself a moment to watch her hand come up over her lips and see the light tilt of her head. The cold made it appear as if she were blushing. This image of her was something he hadn't seen in a while. Recently whenever he thought of Tamao the image that would come to his head was not of this submissive diviner. It was that of that smile she always seemed to cast at him randomly. He loved that smile, she would do it a lot when he was eating, or when they were resting after working the fields. Random moments of his day were made extraordinary by that smile.

He turned away and gave a forced smile. "It's not much fun without you,"

He felt like kicking himself after the words were out of his mouth. He wasn't supposed to do that anymore. Was he so stubborn that he could not obey even himself?

Horo-Horo had decided he couldn't do much at this point about his feelings, what was there was there, but he had promised himself not to pursue the impossible and just leave things as they were.

"Besides, I have to be in town tomorrow for the hearing you know," he continued looking down at his snowboard, "I think it's best that we leave a little early today."

It would be a lot easier if looking at her didn't hurt so damn much though.

"Horo-Horo," she began oblivious to his internal quarrel.

He somewhat forced himself to look up at a hesitant Tamao and waited. Obviously, she had something to tell him. But it became apparent to Tamao when nothing came to her mouth that this was neither the right time or place to tell him. So she forced a smile and shook her head.

"Let me know if I can help you get ready."

He raised a brow, "Not to diss your packing capabilities, but shouldn't I be the one helping you?"

She raised her brows and followed his gaze to her bandaged ankle. Man it was so frustrating being injured. She gave a silent sigh and offered him a meek smile in return. When he nodded in understanding though, there seemed to be something odd about his smile. This was accentuated by the fact that he looked away when he saw question in her eyes. He muttered something about being in a hurry and slipped past her and into the cabin.

She seemed to want to say something, but he wasn't about to give her the chance. He rushed over to his room and shut the door behind him giving a sigh of, relief? No, this was something like frustration mixed with sadness. Coloro materialized in front of the distraught shaman with a worried look on her face. Something was wrong, but for some reason he had refused to tell her anything that morning. While he was out snowboarding his run had been crude and aggressive, to the point of recklessness. He had reserved his speech to a few obscure coments about idiocy directed at no one in particular.

"Idiots have feelings too. Then again that was the problem to being with."

Like that one. Coloro pursed her tiny lips and pouted. She was in a bad mood too. It didn't please her at all to see him in this state, much less not knowing what was going on, and still having to see _him _already approaching Tamao just moments ago. She didn't understand any of it, and that scared her more than it angered her.

"Cu curu!" she asked angrily watching him glance up at her uncharacteristic frown.

Coloro had been worried all morning, he knew. He wasn't exactly making it any better by keeping it from her. Horo-Horo told her everything. But this, somehow he felt that once he said this out loud it would, materialize and he would loose what little sanity he had left. Was it supposed to hurt this much? Damn, he knew it wouldn't be easy but, he couldn't even think strait whenever he looked at her now.

Kami-sama was this what she had to live with for all these years with Yoh? It had been a day for him and already he was a broken heap of what he used to be. He couldn't even imagine how she-

"Horo-Horo?"

He jumped away from the door as it moved slightly revealing the object of his lament. Crap, hadn't he shut it? No, he realized regrettably, just left it ajar. She pushed the door out of her way as he hurriedly lifted his suitcase on the bed. At least to simulate he had not been moping this entire time near the door.

"Yeah?" he asked forcefully smiling.

She glanced around the room a bit before adjusting herself on her crutches and looking back at him, "Um, is everything all right?"

His stomach gave a nasty jolt. Shit, he knew he had been moping around Coloro, but he thought he had done a pretty good job at hiding it from Tamao. Apparently not.

"All right?" he asked again. "Yeah, everything's fine."

He was as convincing as a coffee table, but she was unsure of how to approach this.

"Why do you ask?" he inquired looking down to his suit case.

What was she supposed to say? 'You're smile was weird?' It was idiotic even in her thoughts. "I just had a feeling you were upset about something," she said instead.

"Why would I be upset?" he asked throwing some pants into the case.

The fact that he was not looking at her only convinced her more of his predicament. Whatever it may have been. "Well, I don't know. You just don't seem quite like yourself today."

He chuckled and threw another shirt into his case, a bit forcefully this time. "I wasn't aware that I had to always be in a cheery mood to be myself."

His words stung her a bit and from how he was 'folding' up his luggage she could see this was going somewhere dark. "That isn't what I meant,"

"I'm just having a bad day, all right? Aren't I allowed to have one?"

"Of course you are. I just, wanted to help."

"Well I don't have to tell you everything Tamao! You're just my sister's friend."

Coloro gasped at her masters sudden outburst and held the same horrified expression Tamao wore. The silence in the room and the look on her face only seemed to make this worse. He was looking for a way out of this hell and had made it exponentially worse in a little under a minute. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. That had been the whole point of his 'façade' to begin with.

"I don't think you meant that," she said finally meeting his gaze determinedly. Her eyes betrayed the sadness inside though.

The words that popped into his head at that moment would forever be of unknown origin to him. Maybe it was because he was distraught, in pain and confused. Maybe somewhere some part of his brain convinced him that this was the way it had to be. That it was for the best.

"Then maybe you don't know me as well as you thought you did."

She heard the earth crack. It had to be, because somewhere far away she heard something break and knew if it had been in her chest she would surely not be alive anymore.

oooooooooo

Silence.

That had been the words of the day. Silence followed that horrible fight, silence on the way home, and silence now that they were both off to bed. Truthfully they had avoided being around each other as much as they could. The train had been the worst since neither could go anywhere. But now that they were home it was easy enough for her to stay up in her room or for him to tend to the fields.

So it was with some surprise that as he walked to his room after brushing his teeth he spotted her in the hall seemingly waiting for him. His stomach jumped. This could not possibly be good. Whatever it is she wanted to say to him was sure to mess him up even more.

When she turned to look up at him he was completely taken aback as she flashed him a sad smile before asking, "Do you want me to leave?"

Yup, he confirmed as his blood ran cold, this was definitely going to screw him up. When she had finished her question his first instinct was to run up to her and never let her go repeating "No!" over and over again. Of course then all of this would have been for nothing because, although ripping himself from her would be one of the most painful things he would ever have to do, living with her would be that much more unbearable. He was not strong like she was, he could not take being close to her and knowing she could never really love him. So now he paused and ignored his ailing heart to answer her question with a quiet "Yes."

The floor moved under him as he recited 'This is for the best,' over and over again to make some sense of something that felt so wrong. He didn't know how many seconds passed by. It felt like days they both stood there, motionless, feeling everything but saying nothing.

"I understand," Tamao said finally forcing him to look up at her. She was... smiling? "Good luck tomorrow at court. I'm sure everything will be all right."

He would have bought it, if he had not seen those prism droplets at the corners of her lashes. She bid him a timid goodnight and disappeared behind the door to her room before he could make sense of anything.

He reached out for her but was received by the closing wooden door of her room. He gave a deep sigh and grit his teeth at the whole situation. Tamao slid down the door unable to hold her composure any longer and winced when she heard him punch the frame in anger. She was trying not to cry too loud, the last thing she wanted was for him to feel guilty. But she simply could not hold it in any longer.

"I... I never meant to hurt you."

His quite voice was muffled by the wood they were both leaning against but she understood none the less. He didn't want to do the same thing Yoh had done to her. He was right. It probably was best that she leave rather than to stay and live through that pain over again. She buried her face in her hands as he fell to his knees feeling helpless.

Both sat there for the better part of the hour, angry and sad and scared repeating the phrase that both thought justified it all.

"It's for the best."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Damn! I was all emo in this chap. ' _ Blame it on the midterms... and on the fact that I really, _really _hope none of you have read the manga. Cuz I have made soooo many mistakes with this fic it's not even funny... I'm actually laughing hard now; as not to cry. T.T because I put so much research into the little details I cannot believe the big important stuff just passed me by... (I won't tell you what I screwed up cuz I figure if you have read the manga you'll know, and if you haven't well crap I ain't gonna tell you! I'd spoil you anyway. Believe me, ignorance is bliss.)

Ahhhhh! It makes me so angry though! But what the hell! I've already re-written this thing once and I ain't gonna do it again! Plus I'm like 3 chapters away from finishing it. So suck it up! (talking to myself, not you) Be a woman and face your own stupidity! …………………………. (wails) DX

Next chapter finally!! The climax! *gasp!*


	21. Chapter 20

Damn the quarter system!

Enjoy!

_**Getting to Love You**_

_**Chapter 20**_

Tamao woke with a start feeling a chill run down her back. Her vision was blurry, but she could see enough to notice she had fallen asleep next to the door. As the memories came back she felt sick with sadness and took a hand to her aching head. If she hadn't woken up now she probably would have spent the entire night here. What had startled her so much anyway? She froze as a few feet away the answer was staring back at her with curious eyes.

The small spirit from the mountain was sitting over her desk watching her with slightly saddened blue eyes. She blinked and wiped away some salt trails from her cheeks.

"You sure are far from home," she said in the strongest voice she could muster. It was raspy though, and choppy from, well, everything. The puppy lowered his ears and crouched down over the desk in shame.

"What are you doing here?" she asked again shifting her position on the floor.

She held out a hand for the small spirit who bounded down next to her and sniffed it. In spite of everything, she gave the pup a smile when he rubbed up against her hand and looked back up at her.

"What's your name?"

'Kuriyu,'

Her brows lifted. So he could talk.

"Kuriyu," she nodded, "Why did you follow me here?"

The pup lifted its head and thought about this for a moment. 'He wanted me to stay close. He can't get out without me,'

"He?"

'He worried for you, and his pup.'

Now she was lost, "His—? Worried? Who is _he_?"

The pup blinked as if it were being asked the obvious, 'Master Keuri. He give Kuriyu his shape. Now I am as Master Keuri.'

This was getting worse by the second. This spirit was obviously not human, or at least not entirely judging by his speaking abilities. But he didn't seem to mean Tamao any harm. If he were only a little more explicit when explaining. The pup made it seem as if he were some sort of—

"Wait Kuriyu, are you a host?"

The small spirit began wagging its tail as Tamao remembered some of her shaman schooling. No way, there was no way! Could this little puppy really be a host spirit? They were supposed to be extremely rare. These spirits could host almost any form of energy, spiritual or physical that they came in contact with. They were almost like an exoskeleton that could bend in the shape of anything it contained. Some people used them to armor weaker spirits; others used them to contain very powerful ones. It was amazing all that they could do, and even more so that she was petting one right now.

"Kuriyu," Tamao asked tentatively, "You said your form is as your master now. Who is he?"

'Kuriyu has many forms!' said the pup excitedly.

Then without notice the spirit leapt inside her chest and back out the other way. It was a strange sensation to say the least, even more when Tamao looked behind her to find, well, herself smiling back.

She was different though. Her hair was much longer and glittering wings lined with a thin gold rim fluttered behind her. She was wearing some sort of modified white gi and red hakama. Tamao blushed. Kuriyu was containing her furyoku. And it was beautiful.

"No, Kuriyu," Tamao stuttered as the spirit produced a long golden bow out of thin air, "I was asking about your master. The one that sent you here to protect me, uh, us. Where—"

Kuriyu gasped. Tamao barely had enough time to realize that the spirit had run through her again emerging back as the puppy he had just been. When she turned to ask what had happened Kuriyu jumped towards the window and disappeared before he ever hit the glass.

"Hey wait!" she called out rushing up.

By the time she opened the window though, only the chilly night air was there to greet her. She gazed out at the night as her deep breaths produced clouds before her. What had that been?

Her skin rose from the cold until she finally decided to close the window. Maybe she could see the spirit again. If it followed her down from the mountain, then—.

Realization hit her when she turned back to go to bed. She looked down at her bandaged ankle and blinked. It hadn't, it wasn't... with hesitant hands she removed the bandage around it and examined her leg intently. She moved it around, slowly at first then rapidly with growing apprehension.

"Kuriyu," she said quietly looking out the night sky.

oooooooooo

Horo-Horo looked in the mirror one last time but didn't smile. He had nothing to smile about today. It wasn't just what had happened last night; something about this day was making him uneasy. It was just a feeling though, and he didn't want to dwell on it too much. Kami knew he had real problems to worry about.

He wasn't the least bit surprised when no one greeted him as he entered in the kitchen. Truth be told he would have had a hard time mustering up a greeting himself but, at least he thought she would be in the kitchen. All that he found today though was a bowl of miso over the table and his lunch ready by the counter.

Something pinched his heart at the sight but he did not complain and sat down to eat. After a quiet breakfast he went back upstairs to gather his papers and passed by her room on his way to the restroom. Slowing as he passed he glanced over to find it empty. She wasn't in her room either? His blood ran cold. Could she have—?

Heart pounding in his chest at the thought that she'd already left; he 'accidentally' pushed her door open. Relief washed through him as he found her belongings still around. Then where the hell was she?

Stepping towards her window he saw a speck of pink down in the fields below and gave a silent sigh of relief. What was she doing way out there? He debated on whether he should go down to say goodbye but in the end found he couldn't work up the nerve to look her in the eye after last night.

"Coloro."

The koropokuru appeared by her master, in a mood as lousy as his but complaint none the less.

"Stay with her today."

The spirit gaped in shock, "Cu?"

"You feel it too don't you?" he asked at his spirits horrified expression, "Something is off today."

"Curu!" the tiny spirit shook her head fervently and clung to his arm. In truth she did feel something wrong about today, but that was all the more reason to stay near Horo-Horo, not Tamao. She didn't want to leave him alone with that wolf roaming around so close.

"Come on girl, it's just for today. I really don't want to leave her alone like this," he explained trying to pry her from his coat, "Please Coloro."

Coloro looked up to his pleading eyes and winced.

"Please?" he asked again solemnly.

She girt her teeth and pouted, "Curu cu cu!"

He frowned, "I can't take her with me, she'd never come. After what happened yesterday..."

And who's fault had _that _been! Coloro fumed. She felt a tiny vein pulsate in her temple and yelled at him some more. He could be so stubborn sometimes!

"Coloro," he tried again with the saddest face he could muster, "Please?"

She groaned and tears sprouted from the corner of her eyes. This went against everything she felt was right. He smiled as she released his jacket and slouched in defeat.

"You're the best girl!" he said happily to the annoyed spirit, "I'm late but I promise you I'll be back soon."

She sighed worriedly as he exited Tamao's room and stopped one last time to look back at his companion.

"Protect each other," he said slowly. He wished this awful feeling in his stomach would go away knowing that Coloro would be with her, but it still felt all wrong. For now it was the best he could do. He would finish this nonsense with Goro and then... then would come later. He hesitated a moment when he saw her crutches leaning against the wall.

_Baka_, he fumed silently, _she's never gonna get better being so reckless_.

Coloro watched worriedly as he left and wished the same for her master. As he ran out the house and away from the farm she felt something being ripped from her nerves. She hoped she could make it through the day without him. This felt so terrible.

She gave a final sigh trying to push away her feelings of dread then floated over to the girl in the fields. It was odd that she was just standing out here at this time of morning. It was quiet today, and cold; it seemed that none of her friends were up yet either.

Coloro squinted as Tamao came into view, then stopped. Something was wrong. Increasing her speed she was shocked to discover the girl frozen on the spot by some sort barrier around her body. The diviner glanced over to the confused koropokuru with fear in her eyes.

'_Get away!_' she called desperately with her heart, hoping the tiny spirit would hear.

Coloro stopped examining her clear prison to look up in shock at the shaman, '_Tamao?'_

'_Coloro!_' Tamao answered back, equally shocked, '_Please run! You're in danger!'_

'_Who-?_' She turned back and found out before she could finish her thought.

oooooooooo

Something hurt. What was going on? Tamao opened her eyes ignoring the searing pain in her head. Something was wrong, something was off. For one thing she was waking up in the middle of the living room. Why was she here?

"Good afternoon."

Her head snapped around and she jumped up facing the stranger over the couch that had been observing her. Her eyes widened as she stared into familiar looking ruby eyes. She had seen this man before.

"You're—"

He smiled at her recognition and gave a mock bow, "I'm flattered you remember me Tamao."

She cringed at familiarity with which this man was addressing her. She had seen him that day in the mountains after the race, and before when she had gone up to register Horo-Horo. His face was the same as it had been that day, but his eyes were different. Had there been such malice in them before? Was there a similar hungry look to them as he looked down upon her now? It disgusted her. Why hadn't she noticed he was a shaman back then?

"What are you doing in our house?"

"Your house?" he asked amused, "Are you married to the aborigine now? I thought he'd kicked you out last night."

A cold hand closed around her heart as he said this. Partly because it made her remember yesterday's horrible night, but mostly because he had somehow been close enough to know about that very intimate moment.

"Oh yes," he smiled rather amused at her shocked expression, "I've been following your stories quite closely for a while now. I must say it was a bit dramatic at the end though. And a bit of a shocker. I was almost certain he was in love with you."

Trying to fight the pain in her heart and the jumpiness in her stomach she concentrated as best as she could on her current situation and of a way out of it. She had been reaching out for some familiar presence since she woke up, but try as she might she could not locate Coloro or the rest of the koropocurus.

"But then again I suppose it couldn't have worked out better for you. Though it was never my intention to harm you, the idea was to destroy the boy and anything that tied him to this place. And could you think of a better way to destroy a person than ending the life of the one they love? I can only imagine that look on his face as—"

Her roundhouse kick connected with his head at midsentence. She was not about to let this bastard get away with whatever it was he was planning. Who exactly was this monster? Her eyes widened as he smiled from his place on the couch. What had happened? She was sure she had hit him full on the face, that blow should have knocked him into next week.

"Cheeky," he jeered and threw her leg aside at the same time he faced her. He was much taller than she remembered, "I think you cracked it you little bitch. That's some strength you got there."

"Who the hell are you?" she asked trying to seem unfazed by his resistance, "What do you want with Horo-Horo?"

"Ah! But I haven't even introduced myself, have I? Manners, manners. Please forgive me. You may call me Yoshi, and I am here, to destroy the Ainu."

Her eyes widened,"What?"

Her fists clenched. How had she ended up in this situation? She remembered getting up that morning, it was very early and, she thought she felt a presence down in the fields. She was sure it was Kuriyu from last night. Curiosity blinded her as she ran down stairs and into the fuki leaves, and the next thing she knew she could not move. Her movements slowed until they came to an abrupt halt, as if she had been covered in some fast drying lacquer.

"Yes, it's a shame you got mixed into all this. This has nothing to do with you after all. You turned out to be of no importance at all so I'll spare your life."

Her mind snapped as she returned to the present. That was it! This guy used force fields as his spiritual weapon. That's why her kick had had no affect on him. He probably wore a permanent shield around himself for protection. But where was his spirit? What was his medium?

"Although," his voice was suddenly inches from her ear as he grabbed her from behind. He was fast, she gasped. "I am not about to deny myself of other pleasures, Tamamura-san."

She seethed in disgust as his body pressed against hers. He may have been fast, but so was she. Flicking her wrist in the blink of an eye, her elbow traveled up to meet his face. In the split second it took her to do this Tamao watched a hint of a smile form on his lips, certain that her physical blows could never penetrate his furyoku shields. He was right of course, and proved it with her first attempt to get rid of him, but it was Tamao who smiled last, knowing he had missed that small flick of her wrist before lifting her arm.

"Ahh!"

Tamao allowed herself a moment of satisfaction hearing his nose crack as he was thrown off her and against the bookshelf on the opposite wall. He fell noisily down cracking the shelves of the wooden structure, then lay still among the debris, unconscious on the floor.

Tamao flicked back the beads she had conjured with the flip of her wrist and looked down in disdain at the cowardly shaman on the floor, "Your force fields are nothing compared to Anna-san's."

He wasn't very responsive, so she simply unclenched her jaw and sat cross legged on the spot. "A simple chant and a small medium," she flicked her beads again, "Are enough to break a tiny hole in your defenses," she explained to his still form. "And you know how vulnerable force fields are to micro flaws."

Though he was definitely not moving, she still felt apprehensive about the situation. "Not you, or any other force on this planet will harm Horo-Horo so long as I am still breathing, Yoshi?"

The diviner still had no idea who this man was or why he had such a mission. She would be sure to make him explain as soon as he regained consciousness. But for now, she made sure to give him a specifically nasty look before performing a few hand symbols and closing her eyes. It was still difficult to locate Coloro, she was still blurry in her visions but, Tamao could make out a large cube of some sort, no doubt this bastards doing, with the familiar koropokuru spirits inside as well. Just as she had been trapped in this shaman's transparent prison, Coloro could not do much, but from what she could tell they were all still alive.

"That hurt you know,"

She looked with incredulous eyes back to the place she had just left the lying form of the shaman. There was no way he could be conscious. She had practically caved in his face. It was with certain fear than Tamao realized a moment later that she could not move again. She cursed. She had gotten distracted.

He rose from beneath the rubble and wiped his bloody nose. As best as he could anyway, because from the looks of it, there seemed to be more blood over it than in it, "I should make you suffer for that little act of bravery just now."

She gasped as her prison constricted suddenly leaving her breathless. It hurt as it pressed in all around her. Was he going to kill her? She thought feeling lightheaded. The pendant over her chest pressed into her skin and for one strange moment she thought she could feel it beating with the same fear that overpowered her senses.

'Master!' called out a tiny voice from far away. And suddenly she could breathe again. Tamao fell to the floor feeling light headed and strangely empty. What had just happened?

"What is that?" she heard Yoshi's voice rise a few decibels.

"Kuriyu," Tamao breathed recognizing the spirit's voice and presence. When she finally looked up she saw Yoshi, backing away from her and her materialized spiritual energy standing behind her. Kuriyu had done the same thing he had done just last night and trapped Tamao's furyoku inside himself. Tamao saw the same long haired shrine goddess she had seen last night looking Yoshi strait on.

"I understand," they said in unison.

It was such an odd feeling being apart from her spiritual energy. It felt like, being in two places at the same time. Apart but, still as one. She stood facing Yoshi in a similar manner and spoke in turn with herself.

"Its furyoku," she accused, "Your medium is your opponent's furyoku! You can twist and manipulate it, harden it until it makes a prison around anyone powerful enough to even sense spirits."

"You're smarter than you look girl," he said with a twisted smile, "Maybe I should have paid a little more attention to you while I was investigating."

He began circling the pair and made a strange movement with his hand. This time Tamao saw it. This time she had been looking for it. But strangely, this time nothing happened. He could not hide the surprise in his face as both Tamao and Kuriyu stood motionless on the spot, unaffected.

Again he made a hand movement and waited for some sort of reaction. Nothing. Though he tried to hide it, the growing fear on his face became apparent to Tamao moments later. Whatever it was he was doing, it wasn't working. She turned back to look at Kuriyu and understood. A shield within a shield. Her furyoku could not be touched in this state. She allowed herself a relieved sigh.

"Why are you here?" Tamao asked in a stereo voice, "What did you hope to accomplish by hurting Horo-Horo and Pilica?"

"I am a mercenary, girl. I work for the thing that makes the world go round. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Money?" Tamao asked incredulously, "You are willing to destroy a person's life for something so material?"

He scoffed, "You must be rich."

She frowned at his accurate accusation, "That doesn't change the fact that what you are doing is wrong."

"You're right I suppose," he said a bit downcast. She was taken aback by the sudden change in his tone.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance!"

Her reaction time without spiritual energy was so much slower than she could have imagined. In the time it took him to cast some sort of shard from his shields and propel it towards her chest, she could do nothing but blink. There was a flash of light beneath her as the shard was blocked and bounced off... something, and Kuriyu (and her furyoki along with him) bounded after Yoshi who had used the distraction to escape. Tamao fell over the wooden floor watching the two disappear into the wall. She felt so weak.

The light from just now was still shining over her chest. She looked down in mild surprise grasping Horo-Horo's amulet in her hand. It was shining, pulsating, breathing. Too many things were happening right now, she could not understand why the pendant had just saved her life. She sat there for a while, wondering why she was shaking so much, why she couldn't understand anything yet, until Kuriyu's voice brought her back to the cabin.

'Master!' Tamao flinched noticing the very evident traces of blood over her furyoku's white gi, 'He did something bad!'

"Kuriyu," she asked breathlessly "What did you do to him?"

It was odd watching her own face contort to one of shame, 'It was the master's orders,'

Her face paled. "Did you kill him?"

Tamao stood shocked for a moment when the host spirit failed to answer.

"Who is your master Kuriyu?! The one who sent you out to look out for me? Did he know this was going to happen? Why would he want to kill a human being? Who is he?" she yelled as adrenaline still pumped through her system.

Kuriyu flinched, 'Master Keuri only told me to look after you and his pup. It was my new mistress that told Kuriyu what to do with the intruder.'

Tamao looked taken aback. Kuriyu released her furyoku and as the spiritual energy floated back into her, images of the scenes outside flooded her mind. Sounds, smells and above all the feeling she had gotten staring down at Yoshi's trembling form before—

She yelled. She had just killed a person. She had...

"Kuriyu!" her voice trembled, the pup on the floor looked up to the girl with a sense of urgency and uncertainty, "Go find Horo-Horo. Bring him back, tell him to come back!"

'Mistress Tamao,'

"Leave!" she yelled as tears fell from her eyes. The pup tucked her tail in between her legs and bounded away.

Tamao fell back on the floor with her face in her hands. She had killed a person. Not really her, but, yes! She remembered it, she felt it. Her protection of Horo-Horo had overpowered all other logic at that one moment and... now a man was dead.

She wiped away the tears forcefully and made herself stand. Now was not the time to mope over something she could not change though. Coloro and the koropocuru's where still out there somewhere and—

She felt her heart fall to her feet at the sight that greeted her outside the living room window.

'No… no, no, no! No! No! No! NO! _NO!_'

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Gasp! What's happening?! Tamao has gone all phsyco on us! What has she seen past the living room window?! Where is Coloro?! Where is Horo-Horo?! What's up with that amulet?! What will happen now!!!????

Hahaha, you'll have to wait and see... probably just another week though, cuz I'm really inspired now!

Thank to all of my very wonderful reviewers and thank those of you all soooo much who have put this story in their favorites! I am truly honored to have you as my readers.


	22. Chapter 21

AN: Muahahaha! Sorry to have left you with a cliffy last chapter. But I just had to cut it off! I was going for ten pages! That's like double what I normally write! Plus I had a feeling that the pace went by really quick on the last chapter. I'll try to make this one better though. Enjoy.

**_Getting to Love You_**

**_Chapter 21_**

Her whole body was shaking as she ran towards the window. There was a dull thudding in her ears and it seemed extremely difficult to breathe. This could not be happening, when? How? It was already spreading to the forest. The field was covered by a curtain of smoke giving the sky a blood red hue. She could almost feel the mountain screaming under the colossal flames.

The visions, her visions were converging in her head mirroring the image she saw through the glass. Many thoughts ran through her head before she decided to act on one of them. Coloro. She had to save the Koropocurus. If she remembered her visions correctly they were also in some sort of furyoki based barrier. It did not seem to dispel even after Yoshi's death. Tamao would have to free them herself, and then when Coloro was free, she would take care of the fire as best as she could.

She turned on the spot and bolted to the front door. Grabbing the first pair of shoes she saw, her field boots, she considered grabbing a jacket before leaving as she fumbled with the laces. Then again, would she really need a jacket in a sea of raging flames? The diviner shook her head and jumped up, turned the knob and slammed into the door. It didn't budge.

"What?" she tried again pushing hard with her hip.

She had no time. She forgot about the front door and went to the one in the kitchen. It groaned as she pushed her weight into it, but otherwise didn't move. What the hell! The back door was her last hope. But somehow she already knew, as she jammed her shoulder against it, that it would remain as immobile as the other two. When it failed to move she bit her lip and walked back to the living room. For a brief moment she considered the fireplace but, shook her head at the thought. Fear crept into her mind as it began to dawn on her that this mess was no accident. Tamao turned to the northern wall and without warning smashed her boot into the window.

Nothing happened.

It was a seal. The diviner flipped down the prayer beads over her wrist and struck the glass forcefully once again. Again there was no reaction. _A much stronger seal_, she cursed. It had been stupid of her to assume he had not cast one over the house, and even more idiotic to let Kuriyu go without checking first. She had assumed everything was all right because he had gotten out of the house so easily, but considering what kind of spirit he was. She felt her eyes burn with unshed tears but shook it off as she struck the window again. There was nothing here crying would help. This required something much more powerful.

Tamao backed away from the window and ignored the throbbing of her hand. This technique had cost her ages to learn. Anna-san could do it much more skillfully. The beads around her wrist extended and multiplied in number, circling around her. This would take up loads of spiritual energy, she was already feeling it sap the life out of her. Had it been so hard the last time she tried it? She mentally shook her head; maybe it wouldn't be so hard if she was concentrating instead of complaining.

What else could she do? Wait and do nothing? The diviner closed her eyes, set her hands into position, (appreciating the pain it cost her to do so) and took a deep breath. This was what Horo-Horo lived for. This was his dream, made without some special magic wish, but by his own two hands. She wouldn't let it be burned to the ground without a fight. And a very good one at that.

Her eyes flew open and the beads zoomed out in all directions. With a loud burst she heard every window in the house shatter, the doors swung open and the entire wooden structure seemed to creak.

She gave an almighty breath and her eyes widened in shock.

"What?" she called out breathlessly. It was not the noise that had startled her, or the pieces of glass flying in all directions.

It was the fact that she suddenly felt free for the first time in months. Her powers seemed to be welling up in her chest once again, she could sense even the most miniscule spiritual presences so clearly. It was like taking off a veil. This had nothing to do with Yoshi and his barriers though. She looked at her hand half expecting it to be glowing. She felt so powerful and looking down at her chest, she knew why.

Her amulet. The memento from Horo-Horo that she had held so close and dear to her heart, the pendant that had saved her life just moments ago, had shattered against her chest when she broke the seal over the house. She held up what was left of the jewel as the glittering pieces of the crystalline exterior slid through her fingers disappearing into nothing.

ooooooooo

He gasped. Eyes wide with shock and heart stopping in his chest. The seal, the protection charm. Something had broken, something had died. _Tamao._

"Is there something wrong Usui-san?"

He turned back to the three men he had been sharing a room with for over an hour now. The office seemed very small suddenly and his stomach sank to his feet. He had to get out of here.

"I have to go."

Goro raised an eyebrow and the lawyer looked at him as if he were crazy.

"We're in the middle of a trial Usui-san. If you walk out now I'll rule in favor of Goro-san," the judge warned.

"Please Kouya-san, I want nothing more than to finally settle this but," his fists clenched, "someone depends on me right now."

The Judge could see the distress in his face and appreciated the difficulty of this unknown situation. He sighed, "It's not up to me to establish your priorities Usui-san. You may do what you wish."

oooooooooooo

Tamao's heart seemed about ready to jump out of her chest as she ran through the burnt fields. The remnant flames of the charred fuki leaves had already begun to eat away at her pants. The events of this morning seemed to have happened a lifetime ago. She wished she could've turned back time to a few days ago when she was still happy and whole and... with him. She reached up unconsciously to her chest where her pendant was no longer hanging. _The pendant_, she thought regrettably. Though its loss had greatly hurt her, it explained a lot of what had been happening these last few weeks.

Her powers had diminished, her readings had gotten blurry and she could not sense or be sensed as far as spiritual energy went. It could all be explained by a simple protection charm gone wrong. The pendant Horo-Horo had given her had been done crudely and had had so much regard for her personal safety that it had shielded her away from everything and vice versa. Her furyoku had been trapped in this charm from the moment she had placed it over her chest. This is why her visions disappeared, and why she had not been prepared when this happened. She had been warned so many times but, as always had been unable to do anything.

Tamao had only meant to destroy Yoshi's shields with the ritual of just a moment ago. But it wasn't all for worse. These last few weeks, trying to use her powers under such a barrier had strengthened her greatly. It had been the equivalent of using concealed weights over her limbs. Now that she was free of those restrictions, she had grown much stronger.

A wall of fire blocked her path as the field turned to forest. Even at a reasonable distance from the trees the heat felt smoldering. Suddenly her plan did not seem so foolproof anymore. But she knew Coloro was beyond here; she had no choice. Tamao didn't understand why Horo-Horo had left her. But it was her fault as much as his that the tiny koropokuru was in this mess. So she would fix this.

Arms cast protectively over her face, the rose haired shaman jumped forward.

ooooooooooo

There were many things driving him forward as he sped back to his home. Fear, anger, worry, frustration, and the giant spirit he was now riding.

He could not sense Coloro anywhere. Tamao's amulet had been destroyed so he did not know whether she was all right or not. All he could see now actually were the gold rimmed wings of the spirit he was hanging onto for dear life. Horo-Horo was never much for heights and the wind seemed particularly set on blowing him off. It was funny how this never happened when he was riding with Coloro at similar speeds. But without Coloro's oversoul, he was as useless as any normal human trying to travel 70 kilometers home, so he kept his complaints to a minimum.

'Kuriyu' as the small spirit had called himself, had intercepted the ainu on his way out of the city. Horo-Horo would have mistaken him for a normal child, if he had not been in the middle of the road looking like a five year old Tamao. The sight was shocking, more so when he started spewing words of urgency and pleas towards the shaman. The spirit seemed to know Tamao, and to some extent appeared to know Horo-Horo, although he kept calling him 'Pup.'

So with worry overpowering hesitation he had hitched a ride on the thing that had shifted into some sort of griffon. Although Horo-Horo could feel him shift uncomfortably under his grasp, (as if the act of carrying him sent shivers up its spine) it was better than doing 50 on a rural road.

"Was she all right when you left? What about Coloro? Did you see her?" Horo-Horo asked again.

'Kuriyu left the mistress safe in house. But the other one, the intruder. He a bad person, he take away all of Kuriyu's friends in the fields, Coloro-sama too. Then –'

"All of your friends?" the Ainu interrupted, "You mean the rest of the koropocurus?"

'They played with Kuriyu when he got lonely, but the man got them all.'

"Wait, who the hell is this man you keep—"

The air in his lungs seemed to stop somewhere past his throat at the sight that suddenly greeted him. He could not breathe, much less keep speaking. The mountains were screaming. Fire stained the sky like blood pooling over clear skin. He had to be dreaming, his house could not be where the fire was spreading. His fields, the koropocurus, Coloro.

"Tamao!" he yelled as Kuriyu swooped in over his cabin, which by some miracle seemed to have been spared by the flames. He didn't wait for the spirit to touch land. The ainu jumped off and rushed towards his home, were he wanted nothing more than to see that she was ok.

The broken doors and windows only made his stomach turn over again as he burst into the still dwelling.

"Tamao!"

'Master!' Kuriyu said in a strained voice. Horo-Horo allowed himself a brief glance back at the spirit and found himself face to face with the entity as it raced towards him. The thing bounded at him, then without another warning jumped on him. No, _in_ him!

Horo-Horo gave a muffled groan as Kuriyu spoke softly from within him, 'Forgive me pup, but master beckons.'

Feeling lightheaded and in a certain stupor, the Ainu stumbled to regain his footing and his sense of understanding. He had no such luck with the latter, but time was not on his side right now. Explanations would come later, right now he had to find Tamao.

He was about to run upstairs when a gleam by his foot caught his eye. It might have been nothing, but there seemed to be something special about this shimmering particle, and when he bent down to pick it up he realized why. His fist clenched around the tiny stone a split second before he bolted outside towards the raging inferno.

oooooooooooo

Fear clawed at her mind with the same burning fingers as the flames that scratched at her limbs while she ran. With every step she took the fire seemed to close in faster and faster. Running and panting her lungs begged for something other than the carbon filled air around her. Her vision faded only for a second, but the next thing she knew, Tamao was on the forest floor. Her skin ached and she couldn't quite seem to catch her breath.

Was this it? She wondered in anger. Was this how it would all end? She had finally managed to find happiness again. She had been so convinced that this time, she was headed down the right path. Someone by her side, the rest of her life just around the corner. But like last time it had all been taken away. Her jaw clenched. Maybe it was better this way. After all, and once again, it wasn't as if he reciprocated.

But, she hadn't even told him. She never worked up the nerve to tell him that— Her eyes closed, —to her he was...

"Tamao!"

That voice.

Her brow twitched. '_Impossible_,' he could not be here. He was supposed to be back in the city doing his best to uphold his dream. He had worked so hard to get here, done so much. '_For what?'_ She felt tears well up in her eyes.

Tamao's fists clenched_ 'No_!' She seethed silently. He had shown her that you can turn dreams into reality. She wasn't about to let him loose that which upheld this belief!

Her eyes opened again to the burning air. Nothing had changed, she was still tired and scared and breathless. She couldn't see strait from the lack of air and thick smoke around her, but still the diviner pushed herself up. Feeling woozy she gripped the beads tighter in her hand. _Coloro..._ she was close. Tamao would save them, and get Coloro back where she belonged. She owed him that much at least.

There was a loud snap above her that she heard but didn't register until a moment too late. She arched her neck to see and tried to make sense of the large branch plummeting towards her. Her breath got caught in her throat.

'_Shit.'_

"Tamao!"

It was infuriating how slow her sense of reaction was. She thought she saw a blur of blue before her eyes closed upon reflex. She thought she heard the cracking of wood and felt the pressure of someone's body press down over hers, but with her mind and senses so sluggish, she didn't know what to think.

The diviner willed her eyes open and blinked several times. Somehow she was back on the forest floor, but there was something different this time. The arm next to her face was trembling slightly. Still she did not realize. It was until a familiar white beaded bracelet slid down over his wrist that she understood. Ready to look up and see the impossible her mind snapped back into gear as she heard another sharp snap of wood.

The tree seemed to have followed the branch as it crumbled at the base, sending the trunk rushing towards them.

"Abunai!" she barely had time to finish her warning before strong arms wound around her waist, lifting her from the ground with a powerful jolt.

Again Tamao's mind drifted away momentarily. When she returned to the forest, she had latched herself around his neck and his hand had moved up to her shoulders. Her heart hammered away in her chest. She could feel his in a similar state under his shirt and jacket. The air around her was still heavy and very difficult to breath in, but.

She looked up to find concerned eyes over her.

"Horo-Horo," she breathed not really believing what had just happened.

"Are you ok?" he asked hurriedly.

Tears fell from her eyes as she took in the sight of him with the same hunger and preoccupation he seemed to be having for her. She could see how much the flames affected him this close up. Her eyes darted from the burns on his arms and neck to the ones on his face, which looked extremely worn out. Of course he would be more vulnerable to fire. She had been the one to tell him this. Even knowing, he had come up here risking his life to save her?

Swallowing her tears, she gave him a small nod trying not to let herself be overwhelmed by this feeling in her chest. For a moment she saw more than relief wash over his features as he continued to look down on her. But before she had a chance to explain anything, another column of flames lashed out between them. They both jumped back to avoid it, and once again fear washed out any other emotion. They had to keep moving if they planned to stay alive.

"Come on!" shouted Horo-Horo lifting himself from the ground and taking Tamao's hand. Taking it quickly she allowed herself to be pulled up and began running down the mountain. After only a few moments it became obvious that she could not keep up with his hurried pace.

"No wait! We can't go back yet!" she shouted wrenching him back, "Coloro!"

He slid to a stop and turned to face her, "She's here?"

Nodding, as she was not able to answer him with words, she pointed up to the mountain. "It was... a trap," she huffed.

There seemed to be more question that realization in his features. His eyes shifted from the mountain top to what was left of his fields. "Fuck," he let out silently. She could see him trying to think quickly about what to do next before he grabbed his side unconsciously, wincing. Before she could ask what was wrong he looked up to her with an angered look in his eyes.

"Can you lead me?"

Breathing heavily she nodded. She would go to the ends of the earth for this man, but unfortunately, her body wasn't as determined as her heart was. Her legs were shaking and her tunnel vision seemed to be closing in a lot faster.

"Tamao?! What's wrong?" he asked urgently as she fell against his chest.

She was still awake, but just barely, "Nothing, it's," she breathed, "Nothing."

Looking quite helpless he glanced back longingly at his cabin. He would have given anything to take her away from here and out of harm's way. He removed what was left of his jacket and set it over her heaving shoulders.

"Here," he said slipping of his bandanna, "breathe through this. It'll... help a little."

"Horo-Horo," she said appreciating the helplessness in his eyes, "I'll be... I'm fine. I can do this."

There was something mesmerizing about seeing her eyes so full of strength while the rest of her seemed about ready to collapse. Placing the white fabric over her mouth she looked up to him almost pouting.

Giving a quick sigh he turned with her hand still in his and crouched down under her, "God damn your stubbornness woman."

Setting both her hands above his shoulders he quickly lifted his legs and grabbed the bottom of her thighs. He felt another intense wave of pain emanate from his side as he shifted her weight over his back but grit his teeth to suppress the groan. Adjusting her just a bit so that her leg would not touch his wound he turned to the wide eyed diviner.

"Which way?" he asked beginning to pant.

"Uh," she stuttered and shook her head, "West. Over there," she pointed to his left.

She caught hold of his shoulders as he set off through the burning forest again. She tried her best not to support herself too much on his neck as he dodged falling lumber and hot boulders along the way.

"Hold on!" he yelled dodging another crumbling tree.

They jumped off a small knoll to avoid the debris and Tamao pushed herself into his back as they landed with a thud on the ground. She heard him give a suppressed groan and he hesitated before getting up again. It was until this moment she realized the dampness of his shirt wasn't from sweat. She looked down and even through the orange light saw the dark plaster of blood over his entire left side already seeping into her own clothes.

"You're hurt!"

"Tamao up ahead!"

Not knowing if he hadn't heard or simply chose to ignore her she looked up to see a small black globe settled in the forest floor ahead of them. They had made it! Frantically rummaging through her robes she pulled out the beads she had brought for the job and thrust them in the air.

Taking a hand up close to her face she began the ritual. The beads broke apart from necklace and multiplied twirling around the black sphere until they were moving so fast they seemed to cover the entire globe. Tamao's eyes snapped open and the beads froze on the spot a split second before the sphere broke apart and the beads vanished in a flash of white light.

"Ahhh!"

Tamao gasped at his sudden outburst and landed next to him as he collapsed over the forest floor.

"Horo-Horo!"

Around her, the koropocuru's weakly tried to escape the smoldering flames. The few that were strong enough helped those around them up and away from the flames. There were those that didn't make it though. Coloro was trying her best to lift herself up off the ground.

"Coloro!" Tamao took the tiny spirit in her arms and looked back to the Ainu. From a distance she could see the spread of blood over his shirt all the more clearly. She called out to him but was interrupted by another cry of pain.

There was something wrong though, she observed. He seemed to be hurting but, it was not his side that he was clutching desperately. It was his chest. She held on to the koropocuru in her arms a little tighter.

"Horo-Horo."

xxxxxxxxxx

Gasp! What's wrong with Horo-Horo?! It's my story I should know... hehehe you'll know next chapter. Sorry for the delay, hope you enjoyed. I find it ironic that I am less busy now that I'm back in school. You can imagine how my break was O_o

Review please!


	23. Chapter 22

Yes, I know how late it is... I'm beginning to think I may have needed a beta reader for this story... -_____-'

_**Getting To Love You**_

**Chapter 22**

The ainu stood slowly, panting, bleeding and barely able to keep his footing. In this quiet place his shallow breathing echoed loudly against nothing. He must be really messed up to come to his own mind involuntarily like this. He was a physical mess, but his eyes portrayed nothing but determination as he looked over to the entity on the other side of the crystalline wall.

"It's you," Horo-Horo said matter of factly.

The ice blue eyes that had been staring down at him did not soften, but the creature bowed in respect none the less.

Horo-Horo was not impressed. "You're the one who—," he cringed and grabbed his side in pain.

"I am you, Horokeu," the wolf said solemnly.

Horo-Horo allowed himself a dry chuckle before turning back to the silver wolf, "Yeah, so I've been told. What the hell are you doing here? This is _my_ heart."

"I have always been tied to you."

The Ainu shot the beast a skeptic look before he elaborated. "It was the will of the great mountain spirits that we should meet."

"What do you want?" In case this thing hadn't noticed, this probably wasn't the best time to be chatting.

The wolf looked down uncertain but continued none the less, "You are in danger."

"Yeah, no shit," Horo-Horo scoffed.

"Unfavorable circumstances have led to a rather unfortunate turn of events. Though we knew you would have to endure hardships, you had not been in jeopardy until now. If things continue the way they are now, your life will be forfeit."

Not understanding was not helping him cope with the pain, "Did you bring me here to tell me something I clearly already know, or is there a point you're trying to get at?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"I must not die," the beast finally said.

Horo-Horo's brow furrowed, "What?"

"As we are now, together inside your heart, if you perish you will take me with you."

"Oh, man, it must suck to be you then."

"Listen to me please," the wolf said growling at his sarcasm, "If you die and I perish, the balance of energy and furyoki will be thrown off in this entire region. Consequences will be disastrous in many ways and will stretch out to where the ocean begins."

Horo-Horo gave a frustrated snort, "You're saying this as if I can't make up my mind whether I want to live or die! Do you really think I want to end like this?"

The wolf's gaze finally softened as he turned his head away from the staggering Ainu, "I understand... but,"

Horo-Horo looked up, worry rising in the pit of his stomach, "What?"

"Your injuries are too severe. Although my powers are greater than a human could comprehend, I cannot call back my abilities towards myself; to you. And if you are to release me, the drain of energy will be too great for you to survive without me for more than a few minutes. At this point, there is not much that can be done anymore."

There was a moment of confusion before his body quite suddenly became very heavy. "Wha-?" He tried several times to speak but could not find his voice. He shook his head and tried again, "Wait. It... it sounds like you're saying..."

A dreadful silence passed between them as he felt deaths cold fingers run over his heart.

"Horokeu,"

The Ainu shut his eyes trying to resist the horrible feeling that had begun to wash over him.

"You need to release me. That is why I called you here," Horo-Horo was not listening. He didn't want to hear anything more from the spirit that had just basically sent him to his death. "Though I regret there is nothing I can do for you, I humbly ask that you spare me by setting me free before you pass."

Horo-Horo shut his eyes and shook his head. He was not denying the wolf, just this entire situation as reality. The ground rushed up at him and he caught himself with one bloody hand and a bent knee.

Keuri hesitated before deciding to resort to his next comment, "Horokeu, if not for the great mountain spirits, then at least release me so that I may save the girl and this forest."

His eyes snapped open but he did not move from his place on the ground. "Tamao?" he whispered.

"If nothing is done, then she will also—"

"I know!" he yelled in anger.

He huffed at his current situation. The pain in his side seemed meaningless now. Knowing what was to come; so many things had suddenly lost their importance. But some still remained.

He was met with understanding ice blue eyes as he looked up. Though his face was resolute, he had an uncharacteristic defeated look in his eyes.

"Thank you," Keuri whispered bowing his head.

"Just tell me what to do..."

ooooooooooo

His eyes snapped open and he was met with a very preoccupied looking Tamao and an equally distressed Coloro over her shoulder gazing down at him. The inferno still raged around them, and from the strange contortion of her body, the diviner looked as though she had been shielding him from creeping flames. Her right hand was also pushed up against his still bleeding side.

"Horo-Horo," she tried, noticing something was different about his eyes.

It was probably the influence of the wolf's powers that allowed him to gently push her back and stand up again. He looked back into confused ruby eyes and fisted his hands.

"You need to leave," he answered in a heavy voice.

Her eyes widened at the same time his arm came up and a tiny blue crystal erupted over his palm. He pointed the shard towards her and closed his fist again. The ground under her cracked and turned to ice extending behind her for about 20 feet. She looked back to see that he had laid out a path where the flames had been extinguished. It was an escape route. She looked back unsure of what had just happened but found him already walking away into the flames.

"Horo-Horo," she called out running towards him. The flames that brushed against his skin didn't seem to be making contact; instead they turned a brilliant shade of blue before dying out around him.

"Wait!" she yelled taking his hand and pulling him back.

She yelled as ice covered her fingers and a jolt of pain shot through her body. She pulled back looking down at her frostbitten fingers in shock.

"Go back," he said looking at the path he had created behind her.

She had no idea what was going on, but responded by clenching her jaw and fisting her hand. Making two rapid hand seals, she cracked away the remaining ice and grabbed his arm once again. She cringed as once again ice began to creep up her hand, albeit slower than the first time.

"Not until you tell me what's going on."

The thin layer of frost was creeping up her wrist as he turned back and set a gentle hand over hers. It was surprisingly warm. Up close and personal, Tamao noticed just how different he looked. His hair seemed wilder, a sharp fang was creeping out from under his lip, and for a moment she could have sworn she saw a pair of pointy ears under his hair. Then with a heart wrenching sadness in those unfamiliar blue eyes, he whispered the words that finally made her understand.

"I can't let it happen again," he told her sadly. She stared at him with dread growing in her heart. _Impossible_.

"I'd never forgive myself if another person died at my hand."

The fear was evident on the girls face as Horo-Horo allowed himself a bemused half smile. Did she know about the wolf spirit?

Tamao swallowed hard before asking what she feared, "Horokeu?" No, she shook her head, what had Kuriyu called him? "Keuri?"

He smiled and shook his head. So she did know. Tamao didn't dare look away. Though influenced by the wolf's spirit, he still seemed to be Horo-Horo. But then his last comment... Had he known about his mother all along? Another wave of energy rocked her body and she bit down her scream.

"Let go," he urged. The ice had already made it past her elbow.

"No!" she called back forcefully, "What are you going to do Horo-Horo? The energy must be ripping you apart inside. You're already injured! At this rate you'll—"

"Tamao," he interrupted calmly, "You-, I have to."

She shook her head when he said nothing else and squeezed him harder, "I can't leave you here alone."

Another surge of energy sent her to her knees before she could go on. She sat gasping for breath over the forest floor but made no move to remove her hand from his. Horo-Horo knelt down beside her and raised a hand up to her face. He pulled back before touching her though, knowing the consequences of his actions.

"I promised I would take care of you!" she continued as tears seeped through her closed lids, "I promised I would be with you no matter what. I can't let you die here Horo-Horo! I won't le—!"

"I love you," came his barely audible voice.

She gasped as all the air seemed to be pulled out of her lungs. She couldn't see strait and the trees around her seemed to be flashing by. No, she was the one rushing past.

"Ahh!" she yelled as her back collided with something. _What?_ She could breathe again and she noticed that there were no more powerful surges running through her body. "Horo-Horo," she let out looking back up.

She had flown back over twenty feet. How had he done that? The diviner looked down at her frozen hand and cracked the ice; no longer under the influence of the ice spirit it was not that difficult. Though the blow had winded her she was relatively unharmed. But what was that idiot planning to do?

"Horo-Horo!" she yelled already rushing back to where he stood. His body started to lift up off the ground and she saw him curl up amongst himself. Feeling her heart beat against her chest she watched him yell out as the energy exploded from his chest.

"NO!" she called out to him

The shockwave from the blast knocked her and the trees around her away from the point of origin. Like a supersonic blue halo, it moved over the entire mountain side putting out the fire as if passed. But this was only the first wave of his power. The sky above him darkened, not with black soot or smoke, but with storm clouds. Then pointing both hands down, he let out a beastly flow of power. In the spilt second before it hit the ground Tamao could have sworn it took on the shape of a wolf. The earth shook at the impact and she felt the power ripple beneath her feet. As it passed tiny green leaves began to peek out of the ash and soil. Another wave came and the plants grew faster, so fast actually, that she had to move out of the way to make way for the sprouting trees. It hadn't gone unnoticed that she was feeling better after the second wave of energy. It was healing her as much as it was the entire mountain. All around her bursts of green began replacing the charred logs.

With renewed energy and freshly healed wounds she turned back to see that the trees were now blocking her view of the Ainu.

"Horo-Horo," she breathed rushing through the new forest.

She finally broke her way into the small clearing she'd left him, and was both relieved and scared at the sight that greeted her. He was still alive. Kneeling over the forest floor, with both hands in the soil, she watched as his power trickled down into the pulsating earth. She could make out a faint glow over his skin that seemed to fade with each small burst that seeped into the ground. Tamao watched almost hypnotized as the bursts became a slow steady stream which disappeared into the ground like the luminescence around him.

Giving a deep sigh he looked up exhausted at a preoccupied Tamao and gave a feeble smile before collapsing over the floor. Giving a small gasp she prayed silently that what she was thinking was mistaken.

At his side in a heartbeat she turned him over in her lap and held back a sob. "Horo-Horo," she whispered wiping away a stain of ash over his cheek. He winced and she held her breath.

"Horo-Horo?" she tried again.

With all the effort in the world his eyes cracked open and she let out a teary sigh. Her relief was short lived however, because now she could see the condition he was really in. His face was pale, something warm was seeping through the clothes on her leg and he looked as though the next time he blinked his eyes would not open again. His power had healed her, why couldn't he have healed himself as well?

"You're," she began placing a shaking hand over his injured side.

"The forest..." he spoke from her lap, "I can't see... is it?"

Looking finally into his once again familiar ebony eyes she tried not to look too grief stricken before answering him.

"You made it grow. You saved it," she said pressing her hand deeper over his side.

He winced, "And you...? Are...? I hurt you... are you—?"

Tamao shook her head fiercely. How is it he could be worrying over her at a time like this? "I'm fine. You, you saved me too."

She wanted to say more but seemed unable to articulate words as tears were running down her cheeks.

He took in a sharp breath and then tried for a smile. "I'm sorry. There... are so many things... I wanted to tell you... if I'd known... or if I'd had more time—."

"No!" she seethed uncharacteristically enraged.

His vision was blurry at best; he could not make out the glistening tears running past closed eyes.

"Don't you dare give up Horo-Horo," she finished strongly. The tears running down her clenched jaw betrayed her resolution. He peeked through half closed eyes as a warm drop fell over his nose.

"Tamao," he began weakly, setting his hand on top of where hers was pushed up against his side.

"Stop it!" she pleaded gripping his side tighter. This couldn't be happening, "Stop talking like... like you're saying goodbye. You'll be all right. You..." She bit her lip as the reality of it began ripping away her hope.

"You can't leave me here," she said lowering her forehead over his, "You can't just leave me alone if you really meant what you said to me!"

She heard him give a small gasp and refused to meet his eyes. She hadn't really meant that but, sadness was twisting her words. So much so, that an idea began to form in her mind. It had been there for a while, but it was just too insane to even consider. But as the seconds passed on, as he seemed to fade further away, the impossible was becoming more and more appealing. Of course with her current level of power it was nothing short of suicide.

She gasped hearing a branch snap behind them. Two figures stepped into the clearing gazing upon the couple with sad understanding. One of them, Tamao recognized immediately as Kuriyu in the shape of the wolf spirit he served. Where had he come from? But the other spirit was far more significant to the situation at hand now. The other was a woman in beautifully carved Ainu silver armor. It took Tamao a while to rip herself from her despair long enough to realize that she had seen this woman before. The flowing hair, pale skin and deep black eyes, but most of all it was the broken pendant she wore around her neck and the tears streaming down her face that gave her away. _Kuiya-sama_. Why was Horo-Horo's mother—?

"Coloro," he said weakly.

She gasped looking momentarily to the Ainu before gazing back to the spirit that had come upon their solemn moment. _What?_ Tamao tried to make sense of Horo-Horo's affirmation. Why had he called his mother...?

Her eyes widened as it clicked. She remembered the night she had seen his mother hovering over him protectively. She thought it was very odd, that emanating so much love and warmth towards her son that he (as a shaman) seemed not to even notice. But then, he wouldn't have found it odd if she had always been there beside him, offering it to him constantly. Under a different name and in a completely different way she had always been protecting him. Not even death had poised an obstacle for a mother's love. Kuiya had become Coloro.

The spirit shut her eyes and extended her hand out towards Tamao. She stared at what was in it for the longest time, trying to take in everything that was happening. Coloro held in her hand the white prayer beads Tamao had given Horo-Horo a few weeks ago; they were still giving off a faint blue glow, no doubt a portion of the wolf spirits power he had left behind.

The diviner looked up expressionless, "Power?" she thought out loud. Horo-Horo looked up to her in question as Tamao, finally understood. Coloro wasn't crying for Horo-Horo.

"I can..." she looked down to the injured man replaying the information in her head once again. It was an insane idea; she probably wouldn't even be able to pull it off. But she could try, anything was better than nothing. If there was even the slightest possibility that she could do it. She could-

"Save you," she finished breathlessly.

Horo-Horo's brows furrowed. "What?" he asked looking up to the shaman.

Tamao allowed herself a scared looking smile before turning back to Coloro. The tears running down her face were for Tamao, but she guiltily hoped the diviner would agree anyway.

"I will save you," she said setting him over the ground and getting up at once.

"Wait," she was held back by a weak grip on her hand. He looked at her uncertainly with a trace of fear in his eyes.

"What are you going to do?" he asked concerned.

The roles had been reversed, she thought seeing that fear in his eyes. Telling him would waste precious time though, besides the fact that he would never agree to it. So instead she simply smiled and placed a tender hand over his cheek. He seemed ready to argue, but she silenced anything that was to come of his lips with her own. Something wonderful, deep and excruciatingly heartbreaking bubbled from the light contact, but she was determined enough not to let herself get too caught up in the moment. She slowly slipped her hand out of his and pulled back gently.

He looked as though the life had returned to his face when she parted. As dumbstruck as the brisk contact had left him, he was also aware that something bad was about to happen.

"I'm going to keep my promise," she said backing away from him.

Trying desperately to escape the numbing sensation of the kiss he looked up to see her walk up to Coloro and take the bracelet. Before Coloro let her have it though, they both exchanged a look that made him uneasy.

"Use me, please," Coloro cried, not being able to look her in the eye anymore.

Tamao shook her head, "He needs you here Kuiya-sama, now more than ever."

As she took the beads from the woman, Coloro returned to her hitodama form as a koropokuru. 'I'm sorry,' said the small spirit lowering her head in shame.

Tamao placed a hesitant hand on the tiny spirits back and shook her head. "Please don't feel that way Coloro. This is not something you forced upon me. It is my decision."

She walked a few more paces leaving behind a saddened koropocuru and a dazed Horo-Horo.

"Kuriyu," Tamao directed her voice to the wolf sitting to her left, "This probably won't be easy, but I need your help."

The wolf rose to his feet and gave a solemn nod, "Master left me one final request," he told her looking down at Horo-Horo, "Protect what we love."

The smile that came to her face was bittersweet as the wolf bounded into her chest. She felt his power course through her as the spirit ripped out her hidden spiritual powers. She could tell Keuri had left a great deal of his powers in both the bracelet and Kuriyu. It's almost as if he'd known that she could save him with his help.

Horo-Horo watched as something beautiful erupted from Tamao. His vision came and went, but he saw the majestic wings burst from her back, he saw her hair lengthen and her clothes change to a modified white gi and blue hakama. He saw Tamao's power for all it was. He would have been amazed, if he wasn't so scared of what was to come.

Tamao took a deep breath adapting to the mixture of powers within before walking back a few steps. She stopped feeling a particularly charged piece of land and couldn't help but smile. This is where they had had their first picnic. That was the day she had had her first vision of this awful disaster. Now it would become the place where she would fix it. The diviner fell to her knees and placed the bracelet on the floor in front of her. The beads parted and made a circle around her. They swirled and began to hover in the air surrounding her.

His eyes widened and suddenly, he knew.

"Tamao," he whispered shaking his head. She wouldn't.... she couldn't!

"Tamao!" he said shooting up after her. Or tried to, the pain in his side got the best of him as he collapsed from the loss of blood. He could feel his consciousness fading. Taking in short shallow breathes he fought with the weakness of his own body and looked up at her from the floor.

"Wait," he gasped, fisting his hands over the rich soil, "You can't!"

She could smell his blood over her clothes; she could still feel it smothered in her hands. She had caused this, she would fix it.

"Stop!" his voice cracked before he could say anything else. He couldn't breathe anymore. Every breath he took seemed to make it only half way there. "Fuck," he seethed pounding the ground with weak fists.

In spite of everything, she allowed herself a smirk at the obscenity. She'd always had an inkling he held his tongue for her benefit. He had to know why she was doing this though.

"This is the only way to make things right," she said in a saddened tone, "I'll find you a new time line, in which the forest is unharmed, and you live on, as you were always supposed to."

He shook his head as it dropped over his arm. "Why—?" Horo-Horo seethed again. He couldn't keep himself up anymore. How was he going to tell her?

"Do you really not understand?" Tamao asked gently. The circle around her began to glow brighter and brighter.

He watched helplessly from the ground knowing it was possible he might never see her again.

"Horo-Horo," she called out as the light began to envelope her completely.

"I—" she began before the blinding light swallowed everything in a silent explosion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, this chapter was torture! I changed it so many times and put stuff here, and took it out there. I was never really satisfied with it, which is why I took forever in uploading it. But I think it turned out pretty decent in the end. Maybe a little over written but it got the point across.

The end is upon us and you'll just have to bear with me for a few more chapters. If you have any questions please feel free to ask. I may have missed something in the story line but there will be a bit more explaining in the next chap. It may be the last too... dunno, depends on the length. ^^

Please review!


	24. Chapter 23

I apologize before hand for Horo's potty mouth in this chapter but let's face it, he's an adult now and was never very delicate to speak even when he was young. I feel it's in his character to be corrosive when talking and that he was only behaving himself for Tamao.

_**Getting to Love You**_

_**Chap 23**_

Pilica had had a very good couple of months. She had been fascinated by everything this trip and this country had to offer. Her time with Ren had given her a sense of security and a very new type of happiness. Still, with so many new and exciting things all around her she couldn't help but feel nostalgic with what she had left back home.

She missed the fields, and their mission and her brother. Ren had offered her bed and board and so many other commodities in this strange land. But he knew when he saw her sigh in the direction of the forest that she needed something more to be happy here. Turns out all she needed were a couple of acres. They now had over 15 acres of healthy fuki leaves growing to the north of their very large manor. They even built a little cottage further up where they would sometimes spend the night after a hard day's work, and to get away from the peering eyes in the mansion. Since then the majority of their days were spent in comfortable serenity.

But today was different. There was nothing wrong with the weather and for the most part it had been rather uneventful, it was in fact a very calm day. But here Pilica was with her gardening gloves on, a trowel in one hand and her water bottle in the other staring off into the east. Somewhere past the mountains and the sea were her brother and Tamao. The sun was about to set and she didn't have much time left to de-weed. The whole day had been odd, but just a few seconds ago she felt like... she didn't know. Like someone was trying to tell her something. Like a voice pulling her towards something important. Something funny happened in her chest as well.

Odd as this sensation had been, it didn't last for more than a few seconds, and when it was over she decided it was unwise to dwell on it. Unbeknownst to her however, Ren was back in their little cottage still staring towards the east, wondering what in the world had just happened. The Ainu was involved, and whatever this "ripple" had been, it had originated from something big.

His fist tightened. '_That bastard had better be ok_.'

oooooooooooooooo

He gasped, breathing air for the first time in decades. Or at least that's what it seemed like. Gaping like a fish out of water and writhing in pain he struggled to make sense of the world. It was difficult when he felt as though he had just fallen off a 20 story building.

"—ight Usui-san?"

Then, just as fast as it had come, it left. His senses came back in a heap and he opened his eyes. There was a vaguely familiar design on the carpet he was kneeling on. Carpet? He lifted his head greeted by a concerned looking elderly man and a young woman.

"Where-?"

He yelled as images bombarded his brain. Playing like a fast forwarded movie strip they pushed their way between his old memories. He felt like his head would burst if he tried to make sense of them right now. So instead he took a calming deep breath and accepted the hand the elderly man offered him, clumsily rising to his feet.

"Kami-sama, you're bleeding!" said the man looking at Horo-Horo's ear.

The voice of the old man seemed familiar. The secretary gave a small yelp before rushing out of the room.

"Kouya-sama?" asked Horo-Horo finally recognizing the trial judge.

That was it, he was still in the trial with Goro, except. He never showed up, the judge had ruled in favor of Horo-Horo, as he had planned to do anyway but it was very odd that Goro hadn't shown in the first place. Everything had been taken care of, legally anyway but now- there seemed to be some other place he had to be.

"Why am I here?" Horo-Horo asked himself more than anyone else.

"We just finished the paperwork Usui-san. Remember? I was just walking you out of my office when you collapsed on the floor. I was worried sick for a second, and then you snapped back up and started yelling!"

"I've called an ambulance," said the secretary trotting back in the room.

Both men looked towards her. There was something familiar about her. She was older, but her eyes kind of reminded him of Tamao.

"Please sit down Usui-san, until the ambulance get's here. You look all right but that blood worries me."

Images of a forest that had been suppressed by more recent memories popped in and out of his head. Why was it so hard to think back on today? There was the city, but then his fields, Goro in this office, but then an absence of him later on. It was as if he had two sets of memories in the same place. If he stuck to one, if he could isolate it enough to make some sense. He shut his eyes frustrated at his lack of understanding. A fire, Coloro, the wolf and-

"Tamao."

"I think we should try to get you to— Usui-sama!" the judge leaned towards him as he rose from his chair. He was fine now, at least enough to understand that he needed to leave.

"I'm all right Judge Kouya," he reiterated with a new strength in his voice, "And I have to go."

"Wait, what? Go where-?"

"Coloro!"

Mega Coloro burst out from inside the building, intangible as not to disturb the structure, but powerful enough to blow away all the papers from the desks.

"I'm sorry Kouya-sama! And thank you for everything!"

The judge and his secretary watched wide eyed as the young man jumped on an invisible something, burst out through an 11th story window and flew away into the dusk.

The girl dropped to the floor in a heap as the judge ran to the window to make sense of what had just happened. Under the shrinking Ainu, he thought he saw the huge outline of a woman against the rays of the sun.

It had been years since Horo-Horo had used this over soul but that was what least mattered now. She would be quicker to travel with than his board. The conversation he and Tamao had had just two nights ago seemed to have happened a lifetime ago. Maybe it hadn't even happened at all in this reality, so why did he still remember it?

_She nodded quickly, "Living in the present is like living at the point where the tree begins to branch out. Ahead of us lay almost endless paths and possibilities we can take. The path we decide to take grows stronger and becomes a reality as opposed to all the other branches we did not choose. They wither and die leaving behind only one past; in this case, the trunk of the tree."_

"_Ok," he nodded slowly thinking about her analogy._

He reached the small cabin in an impossible time and noticed that all around the mountain there were no signs of fire or any other indication of what had happened. The thought only frightened him more.

"_Time in itself is universal but these trees, these lines that we make for ourselves are unique and individual. So people like me who can manipulate time, don't actually manipulate the flow. It's more like, we can jump from branch to branch before they wither away."_

_Horo-Horo's eyes widened, "You can change reality?"_

His possession dissipated and he fell towards the house, landing expertly and rushing inside.

"Tamao?!" he yelled into the lonely house.

_She smiled at his expression and bit her lip, "Theoretically yes, but very __very __few people have ever accomplished this. It is extremely difficult and almost always takes up more life force than an average shaman possesses. Also it is only our own reality that we can change."_

"_Like jumping to another one of your own possible branches. That makes sense," he interrupted._

Horo-Horo ran first to the kitchen. Getting a glance at the empty living room he then jumped up the stairs. His room was exactly as he left it. Pilica's was untouched. His heart raced as he neared her room.

"_Yes exactly! It would be almost suicidal to try and change someone else's reality. Chances are they'd never come back. First of all they would have to intertwine with yours at some point in time, but even with that condition met, the energy it takes to jump off a __set __reality is enormous, let alone push someone else into another one. It's hard enough getting to another branch of your own without falling and getting forever lost in the hollow of time."_

"Tam—"

He didn't finish the phrase for there was no one there to listen to it.

_She stopped only because of his horrified expression and blinked, "Of course I'd never do that! Changing someone else's reality would be very rude indeed."_

Her bed was made; her room was tidy but...

_His eye twitched as he gaped in silent frustration. She had definitely missed the point of why he was so horrified._

She was gone.

At some point he had ended up on his knees. Looking up at her empty bed he would have given anything to see her there. Her slippers were positioned neatly beside it, as if she had never gotten up this morning. Just vanished.

From being unable to move, his muscles tensed and fisted his hands. She was an _idiot_. How could have it occurred to her to do something so reckless? He knew he could try to look for her outside, but the results would be the same. What sense did it make to save his life at the expense of her own? He felt something warm and wet seep out from under his fingernails. It hurt.

He called out in pain and brought both hands over the wooden floor. The boards splintered under the pressure and left his hands in worse shape than before. His shoulders fell as did the reality of the situation.

"I'm sorry..." he mouthed silently, "I couldn't save you,"

With eternity passing him by in the silent room, he almost missed the subtle cry in the distance. It was not human, but strangely familiar. He waited, and again it came more clearly this time. It was the howl of a wolf.

Alive again the moment he recognized it, he shot up and ran to the window. Again it came from a distant place in the woods. _Could it be?_ An impossible hope burst from his heart as he jumped out the window and toward the forest. Running as fast his legs would carry him he was grateful when Coloro came up behind him and boosted him forward.

Horo-Horo felt his heart about to burst at what awaited him. The cry was not coming from the forest, but in the fuki fields he could see a congregation of Koropokuru's gathered around a large circle of land. Many watched him approach and flew back giving him space to enter.

He came to a slow stop regaining his breath and stared down at what lay motionless amongst the fuki leaves. The howling wolf finished his long call and looked up to the Ainu with ever cold looking eyes. Neither said anything but the sentiment behind their gazes was more telling than words could have ever been. The beast looked away, bowed his head and vanished in a whirlwind of snow. Feeling as though a huge weight had been lifted from him, he dropped his shoulders and stared down at what had been laying at the wolf's feet. In the Fuki field surrounded by many Koropocuru's who were uselessly trying to protect her with their own Fuki leaves, was Tamao.

He took in a sharp breath as they made room for him to pass. Her clothes were dirty and ashened, streaks of her lengthened hair had whitened matching her pale complexion and what scared him the most was the small trail of blood seeping from her mouth. He shivered involuntarily and dropped to his knees beside her. As he did the spirits all backed away, aware of the somber moment between the two.

"Tamao...?" he called quietly already knowing he wouldn't receive an answer.

His hand brushed away a silver streak of hair from her face and the moment he touched her, she winced. His eyes widened.

ooooooooooo

It was probably the subtle movement of the bed under his arms that roused him initially. He opened heavy lids to the relative darkness of the unfamiliar guest room and yawned. The clock on her desk told him it was 4:03 in the morning. He didn't remember falling asleep, and the last thing he had known it was still 10:30 at night. Now here he was half sitting on the floor half over the side of her bed.

As he turned back to look at the figure in bed he stopped at the shadow that greeted him. She was there, but not as he had left her. She was sitting up, very still and quiet.

Surprise gave way to relief as he noticed she was awake. "Hey," he said gently.

She did not answer. She didn't even acknowledge she heard him. After finding her alive in the fields he managed to get it together enough to call up a doctor and take her back to the house. To his surprise though, the doctor told him she had no serious internal injuries. She was dehydrated, had first degree burns and some minor scrapes and bruises, but nothing life threatening. The doctor told him there was really no point in taking her to the city hospital. It would only stress her body further and she could receive the same care staying here. She just needed sleep. He left his number in case anything happened but reassured the Ainu that there was nothing to worry about.

But as Horo-Horo looked up at the girl staring blankly ahead, he was not so sure about the latter.

"Tamao?" he tried again positioning himself in front of her line of sight.

Again there was no reaction. For the hundredth time in less than 24 hours he felt his heart skip a beat. Something was wrong, and it had nothing to do with her physical condition. Her eyes just looked, empty. Though he refused to admit what he thought was wrong, he was well aware that he could not help her on his own.

He tucked a strand of silver hair behind her ear before getting up and heading towards the phone in her room. He would have a lot of explaining to do in the next couple of hours, but anything was worth getting her back. His hand came over the receiver and he jumped when it started ringing. He let it ring twice before picking it up silently.

"Help is on the way," said a familiar voice on the other end.

Horo-Horo's shoulders dropped at his friend's voice in a mix of awe and gratefulness. "Yoh?" he said in a dry voice.

The shaman on the other end of the country smiled in understanding. "Don't worry my friend, we felt it. We know. I won't be able to get there until later tomorrow but I've sent someone who can explain better than I could."

Horo-Horo was at loss of words. There was so much he wanted to say to him it was impossible to do anything but falter. "I-I—,"

"It'll be all right," Yoh said predicatively, "You should go get the door though."

Horo-Horo jumped again at the sound of heavy knocking on the front door.

"Take good care of her Horo-Horo."

There was a click at the other end of the line and Horo-Horo brought the phone down to his side. Sometimes he could forget just who Yoh was. There was a second knock that brought the Ainu back to the cabin. He glanced over at Tamao who remained motionless then hurried down the stairs.

The door swung back and he was suddenly face to face with the first lady of the Shamanic community.

"Anna?"

ooooooooooooo

The summoner looked up from the girl on the bed and faced the Ainu. He had been staring at them intently for the last half hour, since she had gotten here. Anna lifted an annoyed brow and glared at him.

"I thought I told you to leave," she said boredly.

"No, you said I could leave, not that I had to," he answered back.

Anna suppressed her desire to pummel him and gave an inward sigh. He was annoying as it was, but tonight she knew it wasn't about that. She understood he was only worried about Tamao. It didn't make him any less of an idiot though.

"Look, I already told you there is nothing you can do right now. The ritual will be hard on her; she has to regain her physical strength before I can even think about trying it, which means she has to sleep. Something you should do as well. How could she possibly benefit from you killing yourself of exhaustion?"

He frowned at her. He was not in the mood to be wrong.

"Who knows," she continued turning back to the diviner, "Maybe some sleep will help you order your memories."

Coloro appeared at his shoulder and nodded solemnly. He knew they were both right, but if he hadn't left her today in the morning, she wouldn't be in this mess to begin with. Leaving her now when she was so helpless felt like a sin.

"Hey," Anna interrupted his musings, "I'll make sure she's still here in the morning."

His scowl disappeared as he looked at the summoner's back. _What do you know?_ He said to himself. _She really is human_. Anna turned back with murderous eyes and Horo-Horo twitched under her glare. He felt a sliver of sympathy for his friend back in Izumo, is this what he had to live with?

"Leave..." she seethed, "Before I end you for that smart ass comment."

His eyes widened. "Shit! You can read minds now too?!" he asked in a state of panic.

"You said that out loud moron."

And with that he was pushed back into the hall and had the door slammed on his nose.

oooooooooooo

The light exploded around her. Closing his injured eyes he was cast back into a heavy feeling darkness. He couldn't move here, he couldn't even breathe. It seemed to take him forever to open his eyes again, and when he did he wasn't sure if what he was seeing was real or imaginary. There was nothing here. He felt it like a chill up his spine; he didn't exist in this place. It was only emptiness. Everything except the girl in front of him.

~Tamao?~

She didn't appear to have heard him though, maybe it was because of the circular barrier he seemed to be suspended in. But no, he had not heard his own voice either. She was on the other side of his shimmering prison, and in this stillness her batting lashes gave him an immense sense of comfort.

~Tamao!~

He wanted nothing more than to reach out to her, but everything here was askew. He couldn't move, or at least he couldn't do it fast enough. Afraid to rip his gaze from her he watched her hair lengthening unnaturally fast. And as they fell through this place between time he saw her amulet sway over her chest. The crystalline diamond that had once protected it was gone.

Putting everything into moving his hand he managed to curl his fingers the slightest bit. It was nothing, but she noticed. She looked up at him, surprised and apparently unaffected by the lag as he was. His hand continued to move in slow motion and she sighed sadly.

~Don't move,~ she 'said'.

~How could you possibly ask that of me! What the fuck are you doing?~ he thought angrily.

Her brows furrowed as she offered him a sad smile. ~Don't you see this is the only way to save you?~

~Tamao,~ he tried uselessly as his hand moved another inch wanting desperately to touch her. ~Why—?~

Her brows furrowed at his question. He had asked the same thing in the forest. ~Do you really not understand?~ she asked gently.

His hand trembled and moved faster with a sudden surge. The bubble shimmered and he shook his head angrily.

"No, why do you think I'd want to exist in a reality without you!"

She gasped as his hand came around the pendant on her chest and the bubble popped. He grimaced and with her last remaining energy she created another field around them both. Was he an idiot? Did he want to die?

"Let go!" she demanded setting her hand over his.

Inside the bubble again he had no more mobility but that determined look on his face remained. He would not have let go of the pendant even if he could.

"Please," she tried again, "I don't have enough energy to sustain the both of us. You have to make it,"

~No~ he 'said' simply as she tried prying his hand from her pendant.

"You won't make it if I run out of energy," she explained her eyes beginning to close.

~I don't care,~ he told her again, ~I won't ever let go,~

"Horo-Horo," she begged.

~Because even lost in the confines of time, if we are together,~

Her eyes widened as tears filled her eyes. He smiled and reached out for her as the bubble popped again.

"Everything will be all right."

zzzzzzzzzzzzzz

He sat up in bed feeling lightheaded and nauseas. The dream lingered in his mind as he took a hand to his head. It had seemed disturbingly real. He almost felt as if... it had really happened? Then again in the last 24 hours his sense of reality had been painfully torn and twisted in ways he never thought imaginable.

It only made matters worse when he looked down to his clenched fist and saw a silver chain dangling from it. He opened his hand to a reveal a tiny glimmering rose bud, still attached to the chain. '_Impossible_.'

"Tamao," he called out looking at the pendant.

Indistinct noises were suddenly heard from down the hall followed by a broken scream. His heart in his throat he jumped out of bed and ran towards her room. In the hall he saw a bright blue light escape from the cracks of her door.

"Tamao!" he yelled bursting into her room.

The commotion died away as he scanned the scene before him. Anna was in Tamao's chair leaning in heavily and looking very agitated. In the corner of the room lay a small quivering lion cub with Coloro at its side seemingly comforting the young spirit. He recognized the presence. Though he looked different, this was Kuriyu. And in the bed was Tamao, once again looking like she had seen better days.

He glared angrily back at Anna, "I thought you said she needed to get her strength back before you tried anything!"

The summoner allowed herself a moment to regain her composure before answering, "She had all the physical strength she needed. This host spirit made sure of that," she motioned towards Kuriyu. "Which would probably also explain why she's not a 90 year old woman after having pulled off such a feat."

"What?" Horo-Horo asked only half understanding. He knew Kuriyu was a protective spirit, but, "Then why—?"

"I didn't want you in the room genius. What I did just now would not have been enjoyable for you."

Their argument was cut short when a light moan issued from the bed. The sun was beginning to rise in the horizon as Horo-Horo forgot everything and was at Tamao's side immediately.

"Tamao?" he asked quietly taking her hand in his.

Anna stretched out her seemingly soar back before walking over to the recovering Tamao as well. She would never admit it to anyone, but she was probably more worried than Horo-Horo was right now, wishing desperately that her summon had worked. After a few more light groans Horo-Horo breathed out as her eyes opened once again. They were not empty as they had been a few hours before. He could feel it and see it in her meek gaze. Her eyes jumped to the woman in the room and curiosity filled them.

"Anna-sama?" she asked dryly.

Overwhelming relief washed over the previously mentioned and she allowed herself a precarious smile watching the Ainu take her in his arms as she tried to sit up.

"Tamao," he whispered into her hair, "You're ok?"

Her shoulders shifted and he was surprised when she pulled him away awkwardly. She looked up at him nervously and hesitated a bit before speaking.

"Who are you?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Duuuuude! WTH?! Hehehe, hope you enjoyed this long chapter. I pray you forgive me for the tardiness. Life has not been too kind to me as of late and... just, ack. I'm sorry. My problems are just that though: Mine. No need to burden you. So! I can see the end in sight for this fic. Last chapter is next, and oh just a little thing...

I got 1 review for my last chapter... ONE review. Granted it was a brilliant and awe-inspiring review, it was just one. Peoples, I have no idea if my new direction is the right one, please, PLEASE give me some feedback. I am kinda hoping you're those readers who don't review till the very end of the story and that eventually I WILL get some more reviews but still. I'm kinda crestfallen thinking that no one is reading me anymore. I need some cheer in my life... PLEEEEEEEASE review! T-T


	25. Chapter 24

_**Getting to Love You**_

_**Chapter 24**_

There was a knock at the door Horo-Horo didn't feel like answering. Yoh could let himself in. He didn't care, not today, not about anything, not anymore. Anna approached the door and let in her somber looking husband. Their conversation carried into the living room where he had been sitting for the last hour.

"How is she?" Yoh asked readily.

Horo-Horo assumed Anna made some sort of expression because he gave an understanding murmur from the back of his throat, then asked cautiously, "How is he?"

It was a while before she replied, "She's gotten a little more of her memory back. When she first woke up, she could have sworn she was still 11 years old. It shook her up to see how old I 'looked' and that Ponchi and Konchi were nowhere to be found."

"Have you explained it to her? Or to Horo-Horo?" Yoh asked.

"There hasn't been time," she explained, "She needed to rest badly. I didn't want to explain it to her, then to him, so I decided to wait until she wakes up. I wasn't able to leave her side till she dozed off though. She still feels a bit uneasy around Horo-Horo."

Yoh gave a sad sort of chuckle before Anna continued, "He's been taking care of her though, making food and getting things in order around the house."

The laid back shaman finally looked over to the man sitting silently in the next room. He hated seeing the usually cheerful Ainu so stoic. The couple moved into the living room and took silent seats across from him. Yoh was about to start when Horo-Horo broke his string of silence with a very broken sounding,

"What's happened?"

At that point, Yoh's words slipped back down his throat as he looked over his morose friend.

"Horo-Horo," he began.

"Yoh-sama!" came a particularly high pitched call.

The next thing either of them knew, there was a shaky rose haired girl clinging to the somewhat taken aback Asakura. Anna watched with certain amusement as Yoh patted her awkwardly and Horo-Horo tried his best to not let the pain show through his face. Tamao pulled away suddenly very red in the face and apologized repeatedly.

"P-Please forgive me Yoh-sama. It's just been so long since I've seen you and, you, you look so... I-I suppose I just—"

Try as he might, Horo-Horo couldn't seem to push down the lump lodged in his throat. It was killing him that this was this first time she actually looked happy since she had awakened. Next to Yoh.

"Tamao," Yoh began, "I'm very glad you're ok. And you look..." he paused at the words that first came to his mind. She looked tired, and scared, and pale, but somehow this probably wasn't the best thing he could say at the moment, so he stuck with "Great."

Anna took a cookie from the coffee table seemingly as un-amused as always.

"I'm glad you're here," Yoh continued rising with her off the couch, "You couldn't have come at a better time. Please sit down."

He led her to the couch where Horo-Horo was and gently sat her down next to him. She looked up, seemingly crestfallen as he went back to where Anna waited. The Ainu did his best to avert his gaze from the diviner and she in turn leaned out away from him. Yoh smiled sadly and took his place next to Anna.

"Ok. Well, let's start from the beginning," Yoh started, "Tamao, the year is 2006 and... as you can clearly see, you are not 11."

Tamao looked up at the couple in front of her with a surprised expression. "Oh, I know."

Horo-Horo looked over hesitantly as she brought her face down to her hands and smiled sadly, "While I was asleep my memories played out in my mind like a very long, very boring movie." Her brows furrowed as if she wanted to ask something but instead just continued, "I remember the shaman fight. And north America, coming back and training... then the wedding."

Unable to imagine having to go through that sort of torture again Horo-Horo looked away and to an oddly somber looking Anna. Her eyes were softer than he had ever seen them and for a second, it seemed that she too was feeling sympathetic for Tamao.

"Everything after that is blurry though," she continued softly. "I think I remember coming up to Hokkaido, on Pilica's request. I remember the first day here... you asked me if I wanted Bran cereal."

She turned to Horo-Horo who for the first time in days looked hopeful. "I have some digestive issues," he said meekly.

She gave him a small smile, "I know."

"Is that as far as you can remember?" Anna asked intrigued.

Tamao looked back at her friend and nodded, "Everything after that is gone. The fragments I remember are just that; pieces and parts. A sound, or an image, but nothing that I can understand."

Yoh raised an eyebrow. Horo-Horo noticed that even Anna seemed slightly impressed. "Almost 3 months," she said to Yoh.

"Oji-san would be impressed," he nodded.

Tamao and Horo-Horo both looked up at the couple waiting for either to elaborate. Anna sighed and leaned back on the couch. Yoh turned back to them and smiled.

"All right, I'm glad that you got your memory back at least. It makes this next part a whole lot easier. It's rather lengthy though, so if you would like to eat something first, or get some more rest, we are all willing to wait till you are ready. We can even continue tomorrow if you wish."

Horo-Horo looked over at Tamao who calmly shook her head, "I'm all right. I have a feeling I know what you're going to tell me anyway... my condition is my own fault, isn't it?"

Horo-Horo looked about ready to protest when Anna interrupted, "Yes," she began, "This is, without a doubt, the most idiotic thing you have ever done."

Yoh's shoulders slumped at the ever present bluntness of his wife. Horo-Horo was finding it very difficult to counter something he also vehemently believed, even if it seemed to make Tamao feel bad.

"The only reason you're still alive was because you happened upon this host spirit," Anna went on as Kuriyu materialized between the married couple. Still in the shape of a golden lion cub Yoh began stroking its head.

"You're getting ahead of yourself Anna. Slow down and explain."

She grimaced and didn't spare her husband a look, instead she turned to Horo-Horo, "All right. You know why she is a diviner right? And why she could pull off this ridiculous feat?"

He nodded grimly, "Yeah, she told me about her innate and the theory behind it."

"I did?" asked a surprised looking Tamao.

"Yeah," he said, "Only a few days ago."

Tamao met Horo-Horo's eyes for a second before he turned back to Anna. Telling someone of her powers was something she didn't take lightly. The only people who knew of her abilities were in this room, and Yomei-sama back home. Why would she tell something so personal to someone she barely knew? Tamao chimed back into the conversation at mid sentence.

"—start off by telling you, that the memories you have right now, of your time with Tamao and these last two months, are not the correct ones."

"What?" Horo-Horo asked looking terrified.

"You were pushed into another reality, alternate to the one you were living in originally. Tamao managed to do this by jumping back in time to two and a half months ago. She changed something there. It may have been an insignificant event, and only she knows what she changed, but this in turn lead to the creation of a completely new reality. This is obviously the reality you are in right now."

Yoh looked up at the couple to make sure they were still following. Both looked rather taken aback, but still attentive.

"Remember though," Anna continued, "that the only one who can jump back and forth through time is Tamao. When she made the jump, she put you into some sort of protective barrier that allowed you to stay in a fixed place in time. This means that while she went back two and a half months and was living out a new time line, you were stuck in the exact same place. As such, you remained the same person who had lived in the _initial_ reality. When she finally came up to the place she had left you, all she did was pull you into the reality she had created for you. That is why your memories are not the ones that they should be. And this is probably why Tamao cannot remember anything from 3 months back. She now has two sets of memories in her mind that cannot be read correctly in the present time. It's like a CD player trying to read two discs at the same time."

The Ainu struggled a bit with his words before he was able to make a coherent sentence, "But then... If I was stuck in the same place in time, did I even exist in _this_ reality for those two and a half months? Was I in two places at once? Stuck in time and living this other time line? If so, then what happened to that guy? The one from this reality?"

Yoh shook his head, "Technically, as living beings, there is no limit to the alternative physical bodies we can have. There are after all several universes out there, each of which has their own Horo-Horo, just as unique and independent as the last. But that is the beauty of what Tamao did for you."

Tamao looked up possibly more shocked than the Ainu beside her. "If she had simply pushed you into one of those other realities, then yes, you would have taken over some other Horo-Horo's reality and destroyed him. Remember that we exist as two parts. Body and soul. It was your soul Tamao wanted to protect, it was _that_ which was trapped in time. When she went back in time and created a completely new reality, the Horo-Horo she created was much like an empty vessel. He existed physically and maybe behaved like you based on Tamao's memories of you, but it wasn't until she came back to the present time and locked your soul back into your new body that you were really complete. That is why you have no memories of him. Who knows though? Maybe someday in your dreamscapes you may remember something he did over here."

Horo-Horo swallowed hard and brought his face down to his hands. He was having a hard time wrapping his head around it all. Tamao cast a long look over to the distraught man beside her. She knew the theory, she knew how dangerous and stupid and impossible a feat this was. What she didn't know was why she would do it for _him_. She would have sacrificed herself any day for Yoh or even Anna. But... him?

"Why am I still alive?" she asked quietly when no one had spoken for a while.

"Oh, right," Yoh nodded, "That's mostly because you had a very powerful spirit watching over you."

Tamao looked down at the lion cub in Yoh's lap and blinked.

"Not the host Tamao," Anna began, "It was the wolf."

Tamao's brows furrowed and Horo-Horo's face reemerged. "What?" he asked in a cracked voice.

"You forget he is a part of you Horo-Horo," Yoh smiled, "Anything you hold dear, he has the instinct to protect as well."

Tamao's eyes widened and realization hit Horo-Horo. That's why the wolf was there when he found her yesterday in the fields?

"Keuri is one of the oldest and most powerful spirits still remaining in Japan. I think he knew all along what was to come, and that's why he found Kuriyu," Yoh continued.

"Without some sort of protection you would have been torn to pieces by the flow of time," Anna explained, "Although you managed to go back through time successfully, when the time came to pull Horo-Horo back into the flow of time, you somehow got lost there yourself. It was just too much power that you didn't have any more. The only reason you were still whole and I was able to summon you back from the void was because this host was containing you."

The little lion cub bounded from Yoh's lap and started rubbing up against Horo-Horo's leg. "Master Keuri was worried for his cub, who was worried for his heart," Kuriyu said looking at Tamao. "'Protect her'. He told me;" he said looking back at Horo-Horo, "and so I did."

"As a host spirit, Kuriyu takes on the form of whatever greater power he is near or protecting," Anna explained, "This is why when you first met him, he was a wolf cub. It was the influence of Keuri. And now since he was protecting Tamao he has taken to her powers."

"A lion?" Horo-Horo wondered.

Yoh nodded, "It's not a sacred beast like yours; it's just the shape her powers take when she lets them loose. Kuriyu must have been shielding her from the effects of time throughout these last few months, and the reason she could pull it off in the first place was because the wolf lent her the greater half of his powers to do so. Coloro was the guide that helped her while she was taking care of you."

"Coloro?" Horo-Horo asked as she appeared at his shoulder.

Yoh's voice rang out again, "Remember that spirits have no physical bodies. They exist only as souls and as such exist only once in any and all realities."

Horo-Horo's brows furrowed, "Wait, but, wouldn't that mean that, of all the Horo-Horo's in existence, I am the only one with Coloro?"

"No," Yoh said, "It means that all the Horo-Horo's that exist have the same Coloro by their side. Having no physical body means that you can be in several places at the same time. Kind of cool isn't it?"

He felt his eye give an involuntary twitch before running a hand through his blue hair, then gaped in horror at the complicated mess that was the fourth dimension. Coloro snuggled up against him and gave him an understanding smile. All eyes suddenly turned to Tamao as she stood up forcefully. She seemed to be taking in very deep breaths and looked down at Horo-Horo. They kept each other's gaze for several seconds before the diviner broke away.

"I want to return to Izumo," she whispered in shame, "I can't stay here anymore."

Horo-Horo watched horrified as she excused herself from the room and disappeared from sight. Somewhere in his chest, his heart disappeared leaving frightening void. He wanted to go after her, he wanted nothing more than to tell her to stay and make her remember those 3 months. But the idea that she didn't, made him feel so much worse.

"You should go," Yoh said reading his friends expressions.

He turned back to look at his long haired friend and hesitated, "It's not me she wants chasing after her."

"Irrelevant," Anna stated leaning back on the couch, "Just because she may not want something doesn't mean she doesn't need it."

Horo-Horo sighed as Yoh turned back and smiled to his wife. He took her hand in his and then gave a reassuring nod to his friend. Horo-Horo walked out of the room leaving the married couple to contemplate what could happen.

"Should he have waited to go after her?" Yoh asked his wife.

She peeked up at him through one open eye, "It'll be all right."

ooooooooooooo

She heard him approach a few moments after she had sat down. He was not trying to be stealthy. On the contrary, it was almost as if he were asking permission before he approached her. She didn't honestly know whether she wanted him around or not. He took her lack of denial as an ok though. Silently he stepped through the fuki fields and stopped a few paces from where she sat.

When he did not sit behind her or engage in conversation she allowed herself a glance back in his direction. She found him staring up at the crescent moon deep in thought. When he looked down to meet her gaze she turned hurriedly to hide her blush from him. She bit her lip in disappointment.

"Do you want to know what happened?"

She looked down and hastily wiped away the tears from her eyes. She was uncomfortable around him as it was. She didn't need to let him see her crying as well. "Do you mean about last night?"

"No," he said standing beside her, "I mean, the other reality. My side of the story."

He smiled down as she stole a glance up at him. He hadn't seen her blush like that in a while. He wasn't exactly sure if it made him happy or not.

"Ok."

oooooooooooo

"And after that it get's kinda fuzzy. I can't really remember the transition between, this reality and the last."

Tamao looked down at the fuki leaves under her feet as Horo-Horo finished his story. She got a feeling that he had omitted certain parts of the story, whether for her benefit or his, she didn't know. But his narration had kept it interesting and she got some clarity on a few issues. Still...

"I'm sorry."

She looked up at the words she had been planning to speak herself just seconds before, "No. It all right. It's normal for your memory to go a little nuts after an experience like this. I can certainly sympathize."

"That, wasn't what I was apologizing for," he continued refusing to meet her gaze. "I just mean, if I had been strong enough, if I would have been able to protect you, none of this—"

"Horo-Horo," she interrupted in a shaky voice.

He looked up with a sliver of fear in his eyes. He didn't know what she wanted to say to him, but that tone made his heart jump against his chest. She bit her lip and willed herself to look up into his eyes. She looked just as scared as he felt, but there was a sad undertone to the light blush that crept up her cheeks.

"Do you love me?"

His heart stopped as she whispered the question. Though a mess on the inside, he did not externally react to her question, simply looked down at her for the longest time. The only reason he doubted his answer was because they both knew she did not want to hear the truth. Had she not been looking up at him with that look on her face, it would have been much easier to answer. Then, as if granting his silent request, she looked away. Down to a random spot on her lap, anything to avoid looking at those hurt eyes.

"Yes."

Tamao closed her eyes to steady herself. Yoh had implied it that very day, but the comment had been a tangent of the main conversation and had not even been directed at her. Even so, she had known the answer beforehand. Why then was it so overwhelming to hear him say that simple word?

"More than anything in this or any other universe."

Her shoulders fell and she tightened her lids painfully. She wished he would have just left it at that.

"Then," she allowed herself a moment of composure before answering, "Then you are not the one... that should be apologizing."

His brows furrowed. He knew for a while that this would be coming. It didn't make it any less painful when she said it though, "_I'm_ sorry... because, I can't seem to love you back."

_Kami-sama, this feeling again_, he thought to himself as his heart broke all over again.

"It's not just my memory. I know what you have done for me. I understand what I did for you. I just wish, that I could feel the motivation behind my actions. I wish I knew you! I wish I could remember! I wish I could love—!"

She stopped as a hand came down over her head. Interrupted at mid rant she looked up, surprised to see Horo-Horo standing over her with a smile on his face.

"Baka..."

She blinked away some stray tears as he continued, "You're all right aren't you? You're here, you're you. You'll be able to be happy and live whatever life you want to, right?"

He smiled at her pained expression and ruffled her hair, "You saved my life Tamao. What more could I possibly ask of you? You didn't have to create a reality for me; just knowing you'd be all right would have been enough for me."

Somehow his kindness and understanding made it worse. He offered her a chuckle and unzipped his jacket. "A near death experience and shifting through realities hasn't changed you a bit."

She looked up sadly as his jacket came over her bare shoulders. "Now come on, it'd be pretty pathetic if after surviving the hollow of time you were to succumb to the common cold."

He took her hand and raised her gently from the fuki leaves. She felt like saying something, it seemed like the right thing to do. "I—,"

"You're much prettier when you smile, Bara," he said.

Her eyes widened. '_Bara?_' she repeated the pet name.

"Kuriyu, can you lead her inside?" Horo-Horo asked, looking past her. "I'll be there in just a second."

The small lion cub materialized beside Tamao and rubbed up against her leg. Tamao kept her gaze fixed on Horo-Horo as he turned away from the house and gazed up at the night sky. It was understandable that he need some time alone. She... also had a lot to think about.

With Kuriyu at her side she somehow made it back to the house. It was dark. She and Horo-Horo had talked for a while, by now Anna and Yoh were probably asleep already. She walked up the stairs to her room and looked around at a few familiar things scattered throughout it.

"Do you need anything before going to bed?" came Anna's voice from the hallway.

The blonde haired shaman was already in her yukata and had only paused at Tamao's room because she noticed the diviner had not moved an inch from when she went to brush her teeth till now that she was off to bed. It did not surprise her too much when Tamao turned to greet her with tears streaming down her face and a pained expression. What threw the summoner off though, was the reason for her tears.

"I remember," Tamao explained between weeps.

Anna shifted her weight and fiddled her toothbrush in her hands. This was unexpected, "How much?"

"Everything. This reality, the last one, the transition, Horo-Horo... I remember everything."

Anna could very well understand the concept of tears of joy, but she felt no happiness behind these, "That good. I was afraid you'd only get half your memories back at best."

"No!" She suddenly yelled taking her face to her hands and dropping to her knees, "You don't understand! Something in still missing!"

Dropping her stoic glare, Anna's features softened as she knelt down beside her weeping friend.

"I remember everything Anna! I remember sharing days with him, getting to know him as a person and a friend, I remember taking care of him while I waited for his soul! I remember the person I grew into when I was around him. I remember looking into his eyes and telling him that I loved him."

Anna's brows furrowed.

"So why is something still missing?" she wept, "Anna-san! Why can't I love him anymore!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

WHAT?!?!?!? Hahahaha! Ok, I read and re-read this thing over and over again and I really hope things make a little more sense now. We have one more chapter to go! And the last ties will be, er, tied. Meanwhile, thank you all soooooo much for the reviews... honestly I would have been happy with just 3! Hahahaha! Extatic! Arigatouuuuuuuu!


	26. Chapter 25

AN: Standard disclaimers apply... minna, thank you so much for everything. Here is the last stretch... enjoy.

_**Getting to Love You**_

_**Chapter 25**_

"Thank you for everything, Yoh, Anna."

The dark haired shaman gave his friend a sad smile from the train door. "I'm sorry we couldn—"

"If you so much as think about apologizing again, I will smack you all the way back to Izumo," the Ainu smiled back.

Yoh shrugged and let his wife pass through the train's open door. Anna gave him a quick wave of the hand as she boarded the train and disappeared into the hall. Horo-Horo gave her an uncharacteristic low bow once she was out of sight.

"Take care of yourself my friend," Yoh said following suit.

He smiled and nodded simply. Tamao adjusted the pack over her shoulder and took a deep breath. She had been dreading this moment since yesterday, and still had no idea of what to do. Horo-Horo watched as she got onto the train and for a moment thought she wasn't even going to look back at him, so when she turned back and jumped into his arms, he was plenty shocked. His euphoria was short lived however, as he realized this was not a joyous embrace. He could feel her crying into his shirt.

Though it hurt, he pulled away and gave her a reassuring smile before leading her back onto the train. Not a second too soon, the whistle blew calling all passengers on board. The door shut between them rather abruptly and both were left with a sense of inconclusiveness as the train started to move.

This was the place in movies and books were the heroes were supposed to beat all odds and stay together. Horo-Horo reached into his pocket and clutched the small object inside it. Tamao silently wondered if she should have told him about what had happened to her.

"Tamao!" he called out through the glass walking alongside the train.

She looked up, scared but hopeful, placing her hand over the glass. He fisted his hand as Tamao waited for something she wanted, but could not accept. He let out a breath, unclenched his fist and stopped walking. He raised his empty hand and waved goodbye as the train slid away with his happiness on board.

She closed her eyes, setting her head against the glass as the train reached maximum speed.

"Ja," she whispered.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

"Nii-san," Pilica asked softly looking into his room.

He had been up here for a while. She had been the one to deliver the letter to him. It had been a few weeks since 'the incident' and since she and Ren had returned. It had taken her brother a whole week after she arrived to muster up enough strength to explain everything to her. After this, Ren had gone back to China and Pilica had done her best to go back to the way things used to be. The blue haired girl didn't have it in her to tell her brother about her previous plans to go and live with the Chinese Shaman. Not after all of this mess anyway. Ren understood. He even said he would wait for her. She sadly doubted it though.

Her brother had put up a strong front for Tamao and his friends from Izumo, but his sister let him mourn, knowing nothing could be better for him at a time like this. She was his sister after all, and would help him get through this. The atmosphere in the house up till now had been dreary at best, so when a letter from Tamao had arrived earlier that day she didn't know whether to be apprehensive or excited. It was addressed to her brother, so after delivering it up to his room she made sure to give him privacy, but stayed close none the less. Pilica was glad to hear from her friend, but she had a feeling that her words would do little to consol her big brother.

Horo-Horo had not looked up from the letter since his sister called out to him. She refrained from getting any closer, afraid of what his reaction might be. He had read and re-read the last sentence of the letter over and over again. As the minutes slipped by he repeated the bittersweet words in his mind with her voice. Her calligraphy was perfect. Her letter was flawless, all except that one small cross through at the end.

_Just know that, if I still had my heart, it would belong to you. And that it was an honor, a pleasure, and an adventure getting to )(__know)(__ love you._

_Tamamura Tamao _

He didn't know if it made him feel better or worse.

"Pilica," he said finally, not moving his eyes from the letter.

"Hai?" she perked up and went to sit beside him.

He glanced over the letter one last time before meeting his sister's concerned gaze with a smile. She looked confused.

"Go back to China."

oooooooooooooooooooo

Yomei gave her a light nod as he walked past her room.

"Oyasumi," Tamao smiled and bowed before sliding the door shut.

It had been an exhausting day. There was a lot to do at the Asakura household before Tanabata, they were helping the local temple with the festival this year. It was still half a month away, but preparations always started early. She appreciated the work though; it was easy to take her mind off things if she kept herself busy. The diviner was far from forgetting everything that had happened last year in Hokkaido, but at least she was no longer constantly bombarded with thoughts of guilt and concern for the Ainu.

Not much had changed since she returned to the Asakura mansion after the incident. Though always concerned for his well fare, she still could not muster up anything more than friendship for him. Two weeks after she left, she wrote the first letter. In it she put down her apologies for leaving, for not being able to explain what had happened to her affection for him, and then proceeded to tell him everything she remembered from the reality he had not seen. It had taken him a month to get back to her. The first letter she got had arrived on New Year's Eve. In it he wished her the best of luck for the upcoming year and let her know that Pilica had gone back with Ren, as he was a wuss that could not live without her. In exchange for his sister, Horo-Horo would have never ending taunting privileges for the loves truck Chinese. He said he was managing pretty well on his own, and told her about the koropokuru's and the fields, and dismissed her apologies as if they could still be friends. He wrote other things as well, but she preferred not to think about those.

She was deeply thankful for his response and since then, they had been in correspondence. His letters would arrive on the last day of every month and her responses would go out on the first day of the next. Technology and all, writing letters to her friend up north had seemed so much more appropriate than any phone or computer could have been. His letters were usually two or three pages long, (as opposed to her 5+) and they had become the highlight of the waning months. That's why today, the 17thof June when she saw a small parcel over her bed, she was intrigued.

The diviner picked up the small box and did not associate it with her friend up north until she saw the chicken scratch handwriting with the characteristic oddly shaped cartoon next to it. Her face twisted with glee as she started fidgeting with the wrapper. How had he even found out about her birthday?

In the small box she found a one page letter and a tiny jewelry box. She was a bit disappointed that upon opening the letter, there was only one paragraph, but still she read happily.

_I didn't forget! And, I'm afraid I won't be able to give you something as kick ass as what you gave me for my birthday... it's kind of hard to beat 'Alternate reality', so go easy on me. I just thought, you would like this back._

_Happy birthday Bara!_

She chuckled and pulled the ribbon off the small white box. If she didn't know any better she would have thought there would be an engagement ring in it. She chuckled nervously at the thought. The box creaked open and her eyes widened.

Her hand twitched and his letter dropped to the floor. The room swayed around her and quite suddenly she was on her knees. Her heart raced as she stared down at the tiny thing nestled in white silk. Her vision blurred before big, hot tears started streaming down her cheeks. _He... was an,_

"Idiot..." she mouthed into the darkness.

oooooooooooooooo

Horo-Horo stood up squinting at the bright burning sun. He wiped the sweat from his brow with the towel that hung over his neck as he surveyed the fields around him. De-weeding in summer was a bitch. It was good that he at least had someone to help him now. Pilica had come back soon after Tamao left last year, but her intentions were never to stay. She hadn't told him about it, but he wasn't an idiot. Not after everything that he had gone through with Tamao. Though she loved her brother more than anything in the world, both knew where she really wanted to be. The truth was, he was very happy his sister had found the person she belonged with. In all honesty, she could have done a lot worse than the Chinese midget; though he would never admit it to either of them.

Of course, this meant that he needed to hire someone to help out with the fields, at least until he finished school this year. Tamao had offered to come back. After she had recuperated, she wrote back asking if he needed help. He had politely declined though, knowing it would make her uncomfortable to be around him all the time. And of course, he didn't have the strength to be around something he could never have either. He had finished school earlier this month and with the colossal amount of money he had gotten from Goro's settlement, there was no need to go work in the city anymore. Hell, he could even afford to hire a guy to help him out.

"Hey, Hiro," Horo-Horo called to the hunched over elderly man.

"Yes sir?" the mentioned asked. Though this had originally irked him to no end, Horo-Horo had grown used to the honorific and accepted it as part of Hiro's 'charm'.

"Did you hear that?" he asked again scanning the greenery around him.

"That?" Hiro asked as his own blue eyes looked over to where Horo-Horo was glancing. The scene appeared as unchanged and tranquil as it had ever been, yet the young man was looking rather attentively towards the empty horizon. "You know sir, hallucinations are always a good indicator of a necessary water break."

Horo-Horo scowled and turned away from the white haired man, "I'm not hallucinating you old fart, I just could have sworn I heard someone call my name."

Hiro raised a brow, scanning the scene in Horo-Horo's general direction. "The mailbox... sir?"

The Ainu glared. "Talking mailboxes Hiro? Really? Go take a break yourself, can't have you stroking out in my fields just yet now."

"Oh I have no intentions of dying before you, young master," said Hiro retreating back to the house.

Horo-Horo scowled at the smart ass elderly man before following him back to the cabin. He had to admit, Hiro kept him on his toes. The older man looked rather frail but could keep up with Horo-Horo's pace any day of the year. He was happy to have found him. Still, the Ainu could have sworn he heard something from the road just now. It almost seemed to have, a killing intent to it.

Then a few feet away from his house, he heard it again:

"—...aaaAAAAAAAAAKAAA!"

He was just vaguely beginning to recognize the crazy sounding voice before it happened. As he turned, two feet connected with his face and sent him flying across his front lawn. Hiro's eyes widened as his master and the mystery assailant disappeared behind a cloud of dust. When he said he was planning to die after the young Ainu, he assumed it assured him a little while longer than this.

"Hang in there... sir," he trembled.

When the world stopped spinning and the dust settled, Horo-Horo was well aware that there was someone sitting over his chest pinning him to the ground. Imagine his surprise though, when he was greeted by long rosy hair and big watery ruby eyes. The semi conscious Ainu blinked stupidly up at the girl as she tried to suppress her sobs. If she was real or not, he had never seen anything so beautiful in his life.

"Tamao?" he called out in shock.

"AHOU!" she called out as her fist connected with his chest.

Again and again he was assaulted with tiny, albeit, powerful fists as this whole scenario just kept getting weirder and weirder. Finally, curiosity (and pain!) prompted him to take both her wrists in his hands and look up at her questioningly. He saw that as she stood over him, with the most indignant glare he had ever seen, her crystal rose pendant slipped out over the collar of her shirt and dangled between them. She responded with a trembling lip and some large fat tears streaming down her nose.

"Tamao," he began unsure of what to expect. Oh Kami, how he loved hearing her name on his lips again. "What's—?"

Horo-Horo's eyes widened as her lips were suddenly pressed hungrily against his own. The contact seemed to raise him from the dead. He was suddenly overpowered by a sensation he had given up on ever feeling again. The contact was brief though, he hadn't even had a chance to understand it, let alone reciprocate. The next thing he knew, he was holding a rather small looking diviner, lying over his chest with her head buried in his shoulder.

"Hiro," he said breathlessly as her scent dazed him even more.

"Sir?" asked the elderly man, still watching in confusion from a few feet away.

"Is there... something beautiful on top of me?" he wondered, just making sure his sanity had not yet completely abandoned him.

The old man allowed himself a grin at the flustered young lady and the very dazed Ainu. "Yes sir."

oooooooooooooooo

The old man walked into the silent room and set the cup of tea on the table in front of the girl. She thanked the old man kindly and Hiro quickly retreated to leave the young ones to their much needed conversation. Once out of the room he looked back with youthful blue eyes and smiled. That took a lot longer than he expected it to, but at least now he knew Horo-Horo would be all right. He would no longer need Hiro's protection. The old man closed his eyes and gave a content sigh. Horo-Horo had done so much for him, and he had much enjoyed living with the Ainu as a friend as opposed to a host.

"Good bye Pup."

Back in the living room Tamao took a cautious sip of tea as Horo-Horo stared at her from the other couch. Her eyes went up to the band aid that now adorned the bridge of his nose. Maybe she had gotten a little carried away.

Neither spoke when she finally met his questioning eyes. He waited for her, and she tried her best to think of how best to explain the situation. Not a single word came to her mind, so in the end she simply reached into her shirt and pulled out the tiny rose that dangled from her silver chain.

"You had it," she said finally holding the pendent up for him to see.

He blinked.

"All this time," she continued clutching the rose to her chest, "I was afraid. I thought I'd lost it, I didn't know what had happened to it. And you had it!" she smiled.

For some reason he felt his face get hot as she curled up over the small rose. It had been with him since she left last year. His intention was to give it to her on the day she went back to Izumo, but he could not bring himself to part with it until a few days ago; for her birthday. The tiny pendant reminded him of a time when everything seemed to be as it should have been. Every time he had looked at it, he felt better. Of course, some time had passed, he was "healing" and it was rightfully hers to begin with. He never would have imagined it was so important to her though.

"Your pendant?" he asked cautiously.

She looked up at him with fire in her eyes and determination in her next words. "No you idiot," she said in a wet voice, "My heart."

His own skipped a beat, "What?"

She smiled knowingly. "I suppose it is as much my fault as it is yours."

He blinked up at her, wondering how much weirder his relationship with this girl could possibly get.

"I knew going through the flow of time could destroy a person; rip their thoughts and memories from their very souls," she explained, "I just wanted to keep my memory of you intact. It was never intentional, but I suppose at one point, before I made the jump, I locked away my feelings for you in this pendant. They had been growing for some time, which is probably why the pendant kept changing shape, but at one point most of my heart was contained in the small stone."

Tamao looked back at the blushing Ainu and almost laughed. He had those big, amazed eyes looking back at her in the most adorable way. His childlike demeanor gave her the courage to cross the living room and sit beside him. He fidgeted uncomfortably but did not pull away.

"What I don't understand or remember, was how you came to have it in the first place," she continued curiously, "I kept it with me after I shattered the charm, I'm sure I had it in the three months until I got you back. But when you came back, it was gone."

At this explanation Horo-Horo's blush deepened. There was suddenly a shameful look in his eyes as he looked down and stared at his lap. She had to be kidding! All these feelings, these last torturous months, could have been avoided if he'd simply plucked up the courage and given her her pendant back before she left?

"It was my fault," he began. The reason he had it in the first place was because, "I didn't want to let you go."

She waited a moment before taking his hand in hers and looking up at him. She offered him a smile and took a gentle hand to his forehead, where she flicked him one last time.

He winced and rubbed a finger against his 'injured' forehead, "You flicked me."

"Because you're an idiot," she said gently.

He pouted and before she could react, was suddenly flinching in pain as his own finger came up to her forehead.

"Ow!" she called out taking a hand up to her own forehead.

"Then that's only fair," he smirked.

She smiled, despite her angry demeanor and lifted her hand once again. He was not looking forward to another one of her tough love lessons though, so instead he took both her hands in his and pinned them down over his lap. She blushed when he pushed his face up over hers and stopped, looking deep into her eyes.

With his nose almost touching her own, his messy blue bangs falling around his face, and his breath rushing in calm bursts over her lips, it was hard not to revert to that blushing shy girl she had been just months before.

"Tamao," he said in a strangely tantalizing voice.

"Hmm?" she asked knowing that in her condition she could not hope to make out one coherent word.

"Thank you for being such an idiot."

She closed her eyes as he leaned in, both confident that this would not be the last, but definitely the most passionate kiss they would share. They had each other after all, from now until after eternity.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T-T well... what to say? (sniff) thank you just wouldn't cut it with you guys. I can't seem to find words to thank my readers enough for sticking with me all these years. I appreciate your reviews, and overall your loyalty to me and this crazy couple. This, my only non canon pairing has become my favorite story, and that is mostly because of you. So... arigatou gozaimasu! Hope you enjoyed. Hope this lived up to your expectations and...

Epilogue anyone?


	27. Epilogue

_**Getting to Love You**_

Epilogue

"Tamao-Oba!" came a high pitched shriek.

A woman with long pink hair looked up from the kitchen counter where she had been chopping some fruit. Even with her hair pulled up into a lazy ponytail you could discern a few streaks of silver running down their length. It was strange then, to see such a youthful face and kind ruby eyes turn to look at the infant waddling in the room.

The woman looked down from her breakfast preparations as the boy's bright sapphire eyes gleamed merrily and he ran to hide behind the older woman's legs, "Bai-kun?" she asked.

The young toddler giggled wildly as he latched himself to her pajama pants and tried to make himself small behind his aunt's legs. The pinkette smiled as he stole a glance back at the kitchen door.

"Where did he go?" asked a very fake, deep voice from the staircase, "I'm hungry and need little bears for breakfast!"

The boy wriggled and screamed wildly knowing well the voice was referring to him. He bit his lip and held on tighter to his aunt, then waited in silence as over-exaggerated footsteps loomed closer. The ex-diviner smiled and went back to making breakfast. "Bai-kun, did you go wake the monster?"

"Aaaaarrrhhh!" came a growl from the kitchen door, throwing the toddler into a fit of high pitched yelps.

The blue haired man looked around the kitchen and stopped huffing and puffing upon seeing the rose haired woman chopping up something over the counter.

"Tamao?" he asked surprised, "What are you doing making breakfast?"

"Ohayo Monster-san," she smiled knowingly, "We do have guests with us this week. I would think they need breakfast to survive."

He gave her a look and walked over to the counter, "That's not what I meant. I told you I would help out this week. You have to take it easy you know, since—"

She stuffed a strawberry into his mouth and smiled. "I'm not invalid Horo-Horo," she told him before stealing a strawberry herself then going back to chopping, "just pregnant."

He scowled and chewed the fruit in his mouth, and before he could retaliate there was an angry "Horo-Jii!" from Tamao's legs.

He had broken character and angered his small nephew. The Ainu smiled and quite suddenly got down on all fours. "I've found the little bear!"

There was a high pitched yell as the boy took off again out of the kitchen. Horo-Horo stayed behind to steal one more strawberry, and a kiss from his wife, before taking off after the boy.

"Come here you little gummy bear!"

On their way out of the kitchen, both the boy and her husband almost collided with the boy's father just walking in. He arched an eyebrow hearing their screams fade into the living room. It irked him to no end, but also kind of amused him how much his son was like his brother-in-law.

"Good morning Tamao," he greeted politely.

"Ohayo Ren," she greeted back.

There was an indistinct crash from the other room and both somewhat worried, exchanged a look. Ren sighed and Tamao offered him an understanding smile. "Isn't it a little early to be destroying the house?" he asked quietly heading towards the fridge, no doubt to get himself a glass of milk.

"Oh, so long as little Bai has a good time, he can do whatever he pleases to our house and my husband," she offered.

"Am I granted the same privileges?" he asked half joking.

"Ohayo!" came a cheery voice from the kitchen, "Oh Tamao! What are you doing making breakfast?"

"Good morning Pilica, I— Oh...!"

With some strange fluid motion the freshly poured glass of milk in Ren's hands replaced the small knife in Tamao's as she was pushed aside from chopping up berries. Both the pink haired woman and the golden eyed Shaman stared in confusion at what had just happened.

"That's better," she said wielding Tamao's knife at them both, "Ren, can you get started on the crepes? Tamao, have you taken your prenatals today?"

"Uh," she blinked in shock, "I think, I left them in the living room."

Ren smiled and shrugged when she offered him his glass of milk back. He shook his head and signaled that it was ok to go. She left the kitchen as Pilica began to say something about them needing new pans.

"She's very convincing, isn't she?"

Horo-Horo's voice painted a smile on her face and she turned just in time to see Bai running past her to the kitchen. "Oka-san, I'm hungry!"

She looked back up to see the older Ainu leaning against the hallway wall smiling down at her, "She would do that a lot when we were younger, and for the life of me, I still can't figure out how the hell she does it."

Tamao smiled and walked past him. "I think it will always be beyond our mortal comprehension. I've seen her do it to Anna!"

He smiled, remembering that very fun day. It had been one for the books. Parents reunited, a treasure hunt, lost rings and missing toilet paper, food and teeth flying everywhere, but overall, one of the best days in his life.

"I vaguely recall that," he said catching her and pulling her close, "Someone got married that day, didn't they?"

She gave him a small pout that rapidly gave way to another smile when he kissed her. He pulled her in closer, so that her forehead was touching his and placed a tender hand on her belly. Or, what would be her belly, right now, there was only the slightest bump beginning to emerge. He had only found out recently so his euphoria still hadn't gone away completely.

"When is he supposed to start kicking?" he asked his wife excitedly.

"She won't be causing any trouble for at least another two months," Tamao said placing her hand over her husband's.

"She?" he asked cocking a brow, "How do you know?"

"I just do," Tamao whispered rubbing her tummy with his hand. "I know she's going to be good natured like Bai, and just as powerful. I know that she will have beautiful hair just like yours, with eyes like mine, but darker. She will be the apple of her daddy's eye and learn to fend off 'evil' boys just as her father tells her too."

He smiled, "You must have some extraordinary powers to be able to see all that."

She snuggled into the crook of his neck and shook her head. "No. I told you before... I don't need any powers to see my future with you."

He brought his chin over her hair and closed his eyes. After so long, he still loved the way she smelled over anything else.

"And do you know what else I know?" she pulled away and latched onto his hand. He raised his brows and gave a slight tilt of his head. Tamao allowed herself a mischievous smirk as her voice faded away into silence.

"I know that she will be a very good sister to her twin brother..."

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

The morning came a little faster than I had wanted it too. When I opened my eyes, there was brilliant light all around that forced them shut again. Funny, I don't remember my room being this bright in the Asakura mansion, the window there faced west. I refused to open my eyes, knowing that if the light assaulted my pupils again, I would be up for good.

I was still really tired anyway and if I was already waking up this late, a few more minutes wouldn't hurt anyone right? As I moved to stretch and hide away from the light under my pillow, two things struck me as odd. One was how sore I was. And of course the other was the arm around my waist.

I blinked. This was not my bed. The smell on the pillows and the warmth to my right, although a little constricting, suddenly felt wonderful. I opened my eyes and turned to a tangled mess of blue hair beside me. It wasn't everyday you woke up from a pleasant dream to an even better reality.

I smiled and turned to snuggle in closer. I shifted down in his embrace so that we were nose to nose and just looked at him for a while. His hair was messy, his face was puffy and a tiny sliver of saliva was hanging from his open mouth. He looked beautiful.

I wiped the dry saliva from his lip and closed his mouth. He protested in his sleep and turned his face away from mine, then took a few deep breaths and started to stretch. His legs curled out and his arm pulled me even closer to his chest. When he finally opened his eyes it took him about the same amount of time as me to realize that something was different about this morning.

I smiled as he looked down at me and blushed as I intertwined my legs in his. "Good morning," I offered.

He blinked the sleep out of his eyes and shook his head slyly. "Yeah, it is."

I looked from his ebony eyes to his bare chest and wondered if I should tell him what was on my mind this wonderful summer morning. I had a feeling he wouldn't take it too lightly. And maybe I should wait a couple more days. I had only arrived yesterday after all, pummeling him to the ground after finding out about my heart and explaining everything. I should give him some sort of buffer, right? Give him time to recover? I mean, I was going to tell him anyway. Right? Yes, yes, I had to. It was only fair if we were going to be together now. Then again it was my problem, he didn't have anything to do with it. At least not entirely, well—!

"I lost my powers," I found myself blurting suddenly.

So much for a buffer.

His demeanor and hence the mood around us changed dramatically. I guess I could have cushioned that a bit more.

"What?"

I offered him an understanding smile and shook my head at his stuttering protests, "I'm sorry I hadn't told you before. I thought you were going through enough without having to worry more about me."

His brows furrowed, "Since when? Was it, because of—?" he stopped already knowing the answer to the obvious question.

Yes, it was true. I had come back from Time with a few streaks of discolored hair, approximately one year older, and stripped of all my powers. "Nature's not too fond of such aberrations; time flow reversal, reality alterations, stripping souls from bodies and such... It'll only let you do it once, if at all," I explained.

He frowned and just stared at me for the longest time. I gave a meek shrug and smiled. "You don't have to look so somber," I began, "I can sleep all through the night now. No weird nightmares or visions anymore."

His brows furrowed and I shook my head at his preoccupation. "Horo-Horo," I said placing a gentle hand on his cheek, "I'm telling you this because I know you would have found out eventually, and I'd rather you hear it from me now. You don't need to be worried or feel bad for what happened. I was well aware of the consequences of my actions. It was my choice."

His expression did not change, but his hand came over mine and held it tight. He opened his mouth a few times, but always stopped before saying anything. I knew he wasn't the best with words, just like me. Besides, what were you supposed to say to such a thing? I didn't need deep, comprehensive words right now anyway; I only wanted one thing from him right now.

I arched my neck until my lips were over his and closed my eyes immersing myself in this awesome new feeling. I hoped kissing him would always feel so wonderful. I pulled back, knowing I was probably blushing a bit.

"Daijoubu," I told him softly, gazing up to those amazingly deep, dark eyes, "I don't need any powers to dream about my future with you."

He gave me a sly smile and arched an eye brow at me. "Oh, is that so?"

I blushed as my mind drifted back to the visions of last night's dream, "Yes,"

He shifted to the side and propped his head up on his hand, "So what exactly do you dream about?"

I straightened out my legs and winked at him, "It's a secret."

"Secret?" he asked in a joking tone, "What more possible secrets could you have? I've seen that little bean shaped mark under your left brea—"

"Mou!" I shouted and pulled the sheets over my 'bean shaped mark'.

I suppose he sensed danger as my hand shot for the alarm clock over the nightstand, because he rolled over, had his pants on and was out the door before the stupid clock was out of my hand.

"I'll go make breakfast!" he called from the stairs.

I gave a sigh and blushed, then lifted the sheets to see my small 'bean mark'. Who would have thought that he would be the first to see it? I couldn't help but smile as the last part of my dream came back to me. It would be nice to think that some of my powers still lingered inside me, and this could really be the future.

But no, if I had learned anything, if he had taught me only one thing as I had been falling in love with him, it was that the future did not depend on what I saw or didn't see. My happiness was my responsibility. Dreams could pave the way towards the future, but reality, the ending you wanted, would always be the product of what you truly wished and worked hard for. Mine would be. I smiled.

Ours would be.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Final authors notes: (sigh) I'm too emotionally tired to say anything to deep. My heartfelt thank you's will have to suffice. I'm sorry it took me so long to post this finale; truthfully I was a little bummed out at getting only 3 reviews for my final chapter. Plus life got in the way you know... This chapter though fluffy and lighthearted as it seems, really had some research put into it. Maybe it had something to do with me going on a marathon King of Fighters spree. ^^ Is anyone familiar with the character of Kula? (cough cough, hint hint) anyway.

Thanks a bunch and just... (weeps) especially thank you to those who have stuck with me all these years, through out everything.

Loup Loup: (weeps) this story would not have had half the heart I put in it, if it wasn't for you.

Risako Matsuki: You were always there, encouraging me, even when I needed an ass kicking. Arigatou.

Roni-chan: thanks so much for your comprehension, even though I didn't deserve it!

Daughter of Water: I think no one reviewed my story as much as you... (sobs) thank you!

Elviella: Kick ass loooong review! Awesomeness! I must have read it like 20 times! Thank you!

Elemental-Zer0: I'm so sorry you forgot about my fic, hope the wait was worthwhile!

Existence92: This fluff was for you!

Samsonite5717: You were there in the beginning, I will always be grateful for your loyalty!

Thanks also to those who were constant and encouraging.

Lady Relena

Gecko

Rainbow Worrier

LuvInu88

tATuxEPIDEMIC

Sehellys

Punkymonkey79

Miko Meihi

Deragonmaji

Miashu

MISSGlenice

CrazyGirlofManyNames

Vash

..

Lady of Weirdness

Dark Angel

Ms. Usui

Terria Levend

Jade Destiny

I realized when going over all my reviews just how great all of my readers were to me. I cannot begin to express how thankful I am and I wish I could thank you all personally but for now and till next time:

Muchas Gracias a TODOS!


End file.
